Highschool Dxd: Descendants(Discontinued)
by fallen-dragon02
Summary: Issei Hyoudou and Kai have been best friends since they were children. One the holder of the Boosted Gear, the other...a complete mystery. When Kai returns to Kuoh, he seems to be the same person he was before leaving, but there's much more to him now than there ever was. Every legend in history has a descendant, good or bad, no matter the legend.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback - 10 Years Ago - Age: 7_

 _"So this is it, huh?" A young boy with black hair asked, as he stood with two other children his age. The other boy had brown hair and matching eye's, as the other child had a boyish look, but were definitely female. She had chestnut brown hair and nice violet eye's._

 _"It is...but don't get all sad on me, we'll see each other in the future!" The chestnut haired girl said with a smile. Soon, two adults came over, as the three children looked at them._

 _"Alright, it's time to go Irina." The male adult said, as Irina had hugged the two boys, before she ran off with her parents._

 _"Bye Ise, Bye Kai!" She waved, as the two waved back, before she and her parents took off in the car, the two boys watching them leave with sad smiles._

 _Flashback End_

A boy in his late teen years sat on a bus headed to Kuoh, taking a nap at one of the seats. He had black hair, which reached to just below his chin, and crimson red eye's. On his lap, laid a small puppy, which was of a Husky breed with heterochromia eye's. It was also asleep, it's head laid on his right thigh.

Soon, the bus came to a sudden stop, which immediately woke the teenage boy. He saw that the bus had came to his needed location, as he yawned and gave a small stretch.

"Come on Dusk." He said, as the puppy soon awoke as well, before the boy picked him up, and carried him off the train. Once they were off, the boy let down Dusk and let him walk, as he still had him on a leash.

'It's a good thing my Uncle got me a house here in Kuoh, definitely don't wanna live on a bench at the park.' He thought to himself, as he and his dog walked the streets of Kuoh, before looking to his right.

There stood Kuoh Academy, the school the male was going to be attending. He watched on, as students passed by, either in groups, or much smaller pairings of 2 or 3. He heard slight screaming, as he looked over to the right, usually where the clubs were located, as he saw two boys, being chased down by Kendo Club members, all carrying weapons in hand. He gave off a slight chuckle, as he turned back to the street.

"Come on, Dusk, let's go see our new home." The small pup let out a bark, before the two walked off.

Ater a small walk, the boy and his dog reached the housing area of Kuoh, where they stepped in front of the door.

'Now, he said he put the key in the plant...' The boy looked around, until he saw a plant hanging from a pole. He reached up into it, as he heard the jungle of keys hitting each other. He pulled it out, as he soon unlocked the door and entered his new home. It was a normal two story house, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a nice open kitchen, as well as a nice open backyard, plenty of space for several activities. He walked over to the kitchen, right after takin Dusk off of his leash, as the pup started to frantically run around the downstairs of the home.

The boy saw a note on the kitchen counter, so he quickly picked up the note and gave it a read.

- _Hey there sport, glad to see you made it to your new home. By the time your seeing this, it should be Friday, so next Monday, you'll be starting school at Kuoh Academy. You don't have to worry about food or clothes, I've already gone shopping for you, and had some of your clothes packed and brought there for you. I know you took Dusk with you, so I also had a supply of food and pet items placed in your room. I also just wanna say how proud I am of you, for overcoming everything you've gone through. I'm proud to be your Uncle, and proud to call you my Nephew. Call me if you need anything. Love you to death Kai._

 _From, your Uncle, Chris_

Kai placed down the note, a small smile on his face.

'That man has done so much for me for the last 10 years, it's time I stop asking him for everything and work it myself...' Kai thought to himself, as he headed upstairs. For the next 10 minutes, Kai looked around his new home, checking every room, and soon, it was already time for dinner. As soon as Kai reached the 1st floor, dusk was already barking away, ready to eat, just as Kai.

"Hehe, alright champ, let's get some food."

Kai looked through his pantry, soon after feeding Dusk, as he pulled out several ingredients to create himself a nice meal to fill his stomach. Soon, Kai had started to cook up some food, as he sang along with the music he had playing, constantly doing small dances every chance he got. Dusk watched on with a tilted head, confused of his owner's antics. After letting the food cook on the stove for another 20 minutes, the oven beeped, as Kai slowly and carefully took the food out of the oven.

He placed the delicious smelling meal on the stove, allowing it to cool, as he licked his lips, ready to dig in. Another 3 minutes of waiting, Kai made himself a plate of the food, while placing the rest in the fridge as left overs. Dusk sat right at his food, begging for some of the food. Seeing the cute expression on his pups face, he couldn't say no, and dropped a piece of the meat he had, Dusk snatching it into his mouth, before chewing furiously.

Kai simply chuckled, as he finished his meal, took a quick 5 minute shower, and headed straight to bed, Dusk laying his head on Kai's chest.

~~~Monday Morning - 7 AM~~~

Kai awoke to the sound of barking, as Dusk frantically ran around the room, jumping onto the bed and Kai several times. Kai simply chuckled at the hyper shown by his little pup. As Kai got out of bed, he yawned, his arms popping as he stretched. As he made it to the bathroom, he instantly noticed his chest, a small sad smile appearing on his face. Across his left pectoral, was a long scar, reaching from the end of the pec to the center of his chest in a diagonal position. He placed his hand over the scar, a few past memories resurfacing within his mind.

He shook the sad memories away, before going through his normal routine.

"Alright Dusk, don't go destroying the house while I'm gone. Understood?" Dusk gave a bark, as he happily looked towards Kai, who gave the pup on his head, before walking out the door, locking the front door in the process. As Kai walked the streets of Kuoh, he watched as cars passed by, his face plastered with a small smile, as his hair blew in the wind.

"So this is it, huh?" Kai asked himself, as he stood at the gates of Kuoh Academy. Just as he saw Friday afternoon, students walked the campus in groups, big or small, chatting away. Kai, after giving off a heavy breath, in and out, walked in, headed for the Student Council room.

As he walked past other students, he noticed them all giving him looks.

[Woah, who's the new guy?]

[I don't know, but he's kind of cute.]

[Seriously, you just saw him.]

These few comments came from the females, as Kai shook his head, a small smirk now on his face. On the other hand...

[Who the hells the new pretty boy?]

[Kiba and Issei are already enough as it was, we don't need another prince stealing all the attention from the girls]

[Damn bastard, already getting attention from females]

The boys of the school gave Kai dark glares, which didn't bother him one bit. He had seen far darker stares from far more intimidating people. Besides, it wasn't like they were actually going to try anything. Kai finally stepped inside the school building, as he headed shortly found the Student Council room.

He gave three knocks, as a 'come in' was heard from the other side. He opened the door, walking into the rather spacious room. Inside were just two members of the entire Student Council.

One was a woman of long, black hair, with brown eye's, while the other had short, black hair, and violet purple eye's. She also wore rounded glasses, as the other female wore more square shaped glasses.

"You must be Kai, correct?" The one with short hair asked as she looked at him.

"That would be me, I'm here for my schedule." Kai stated.

" Tsubaki."

"Yes, President." The one with long black hair named Tsubaki walked off.

"So, what made you wish to come to this school?" She asked Kai, as he leaned back into the chair.

"Well I never had the chance to go to school before, so I thought why not start now. Besides, I grew up in this town, so what better school to go to then Kuoh Academy." Kai answered with a smile.

"I see. My name is Souna Shitori, pleasure to meet you."

"The feelings mutual Souna." Soon, Tsubaki came back with a single piece of paper, handing it to Kai. "Thank you very much. I'd best get to my first class. It was nice meeting you Souna, and you as well Tsubaki." Kai said with a wave, as he walked out.

Tsubaki, once he was gone, turned to Souna.

"Did you feel it as well?" She asked, only getting a nod from Souna, who continued to look at the door with a complicated expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking the halls, headed to his first class of the day. As he walked past multiple students, two seemed to take notice of him more than the others, watching him walk off with complicated expressions. A red head and a black haired beauty, to be more specific. He could tell their were eye's on him, so Kai looked back, and saw the two. When they took notice of him staring back, they looked away and walked off.

'Interesting...' Kai thought to himself, as he arrived to his room. He knocked on the door, as he heard from the other side:

"That must be our new student, you may come in!" The teacher, which seemed to be female from the voice, called out, so Kai opened the door and walked in. Every student watched, as he took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board, before turning to the class.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Kai, I hope we can get along." Kai introduced himself with a warm smile. Kai looked over the class, before his eye's landed on a certain boy in the class. He had brown hair and matching eye's.

"Alright, Kai, you can sit in front of Mr. Hyoudou." The teacher said, as Kai nodded before walking over.

Soon, class was over and Kai finally turned around, after the multiple times of tapping on his shoulder.

"Not gonna say hi to me Kai?" Issei asked, as the entire class looked over.

"Wait, Hyoudou knows Kai!?" A female student asked. Kai let out a small chuckle at her shock.

"Me and Issei were childhood friends, I only just came back to Kuoh on Friday." Kai stated, as he fully turned towards Issei. "So how have you been, ever since I left Kuoh?"

"I've been getting by, really. Ever since you and Irina left, her for England, and you for Italy, it's been pretty lonely. But I'm glad to see you're back." Issei said with a smile.

"Well it's good to see your still your usual self. How about I come home with you, I wouldn't mind seeing your parents again." Kai said.

"Sure thing, I'm pretty sure they'd love to see you as well. Let's get going." The two boys packed up their stuff, and headed out the school.

As they walked out of the school, four certain individuals were watching them go, suspicion all over their faces.

Issei and Kai reached the formers home, as they entered, the smell of delicious food could be smelled, coming from the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. And I brought home a surprise." Issei called out.

"Welcome home, sweetie, and what's this surprise?" Issei's mom asked, as the two walked over to the kitchen.

"Nice seeing you again, Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou." Kai spoke, as the two adults turned to the voice. When they saw Kai, there eye's lit up, as they both came over, separately giving the boy hugs.

"Kai, it's been so long, how have you been?" This was Kanto, Issei's father. He had short brown hair, with matching eye's, along with a goatee.

"I've been great, but it's really nice to be back to Kuoh." Kai answered, as Kanto rubbed his back with a chuckle. Mrs. Hyoudou, also known as Reina, looked over Kai with a smile. She had brown hair, just like her husband, tied up in a loose ponytail, hai falling against her back. Her eye's, were however, light blue.

"My, you've grown into a fine young man, Kai." Reina complimented, as Kai scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well when your Uncle once worked as a Military General, you'll be able to grown in shape." Kai said.

"Would you like to join us for Dinner, Kai, we have plenty food to go around?" Reina asked, as Kai walked over to the dinner table.

"Well it would be rude to turn down your cooking, as I do remember it being very delicious when I was a kid." Kai said, as they all sat and caught up, while enjoying a delicious meal.

~~~Kai's Home~~~

Kai sat on his bed, as he looked over a small book in his hand. It was a simply sketch book, filled with many small drawings, where they seemed to be symbols of sorts, along with armors and mechanical parts.

Soon, Dusk ran into the room, his tongue flapping around as he ran, sitting in front of Kai, who chuckled at the puppy's hyper side. Kai took the time to look out his window, right at the full moon outside, before looking down at Dusk, petting the pups head.

"Our lives are changing, Dusk, but we'll be ready for those changes." Soon, Kai heard his phone go off, ringing several times. He groaned, as he sat up, and picked it up to check the caller ID. He instantly recognized the name, and answered the call.

"Hello." He walked over to the window, listening to the other person talk. "Yeah...That makes sense...*sigh* yes, I miss you too...Bye." Kai placed the phone, rubbing his forehead. "That woman will be the death of me." Kai let out a chuckle, as he let his body fall against the bedsheets, and his body fell into a slumber.

~~~School - Lunch Hour~~~

Kai and Issei watched as the perverted duo were chased down by the Kendo Club once again. Kai let out a chuckle at their high pitched screams, as the scene was made to look like a monster chased down by the town with pitchforks and torches.

"So, Kai." Issei turned to Kai, the latter doing the same as his name was called. "How was Italy. You were there for what? 10 years?"

"Close, it was 9, I went to Greece in the last year as well. But Italy was great. Lots of beautiful sights to see, great food, great people. All around, it was a great place to be with a really nice scenery to should visit some time." Kai explained to Issei, as he seemed to be visualizing Italy right in front of his eye's.

"Well what about Greece, since you went over their as well."

"Same as Italy, in terms of beautiful sight seeing places. The people there were...interesting."

"How so-"

"You don't wanna know, trust me." Kai cut him off, as Issei put his hands up in defense.

"I'll take your word for it." Both boys continued to talk and laugh, getting some well needed catching up.

~~~After School~~~

Kai was headed home once again, as he crossed a bridge placed over the street, cars zooming by in a quick manner. Suddenly, Kai felt like he was being followed. He turned around slowly, to see someone standing there. She had night yet dark blue hair, and nice brown eye's that showed absolute warmth, jus like a piece of chocolate would.

"I'm sorry, but you would't happen to be Kai -, would you?" She asked, her hands held at together in front of her in a nervous manner.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Kai asked, giving her a warm smile.

"W-Well, for the past couple of days, I've seen you come by here a lot, and I never knew how to approach you. But you always looked really cool in my opinion. I was just wondering...if you...if you would go on a date with me!" She let out, as Kai stood there a little stunned from the sudden proposal.

"Well...I'm certainly flattered by the proposal..." The girls eye's filled with hope. "...But 1, I don't know you, let alone your name, and 2, we barely know each other. I've never met you on any other day since I came back to Kuoh. I truly am sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." Kai let her down as softly as he could, before he turned and walked away.

Little to his knowledge, she was staring daggers into his back, a scowl slowly creeping onto her face.

* * *

 **Yes, another story. Yes, I'm sorry. I did say I would only work on one, which turned into 2, and now 3, but after reading The Magic Knight by HolyKnightX, I got inspired. Now yes, I am bringing back Kai, and yes it'll be a harem story. Issei won't be as openly perverted in this story either. No, Kai won't become a Devil under neither Rias nor Sona. He will stay what he is, and what that, I won't reveal just yet. I've been trying to write much more per chapter, as writing this took me about 3 to 5 days, so I'm still getting back into the swing of things. The name Yuuma, used by Raynare, will play a special role in this story. Now as for the harem, so far, the few I have set for Kai will have some form of history with Kai, whether it be a saving from attack, adventure together, or even childhood. No, Kai will not possess a Sacred Gear either, if I were to give him one, he may be overpowered in some ways. As for the starting harem, here it is...**

 **Kai: Irina, Kuroka, Vali(Fem), Akeno**

 **And here's for Issei so far...**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko**

 **As for Koneko, as I feel some may ask, she will only be seeing Kai as a brother figure in this story, so I do apologize to those who would have wanted to see her romantically paired with Kai.**

 **I do plan on updating this story soon, as well as my others, but my next update will be for this story. For now...**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Kai out~!**


	2. Supernatural

**So, after some thinking, I've decided to start responding to reviews again, so let's get started with those!**

 **weslyschraepen** i **(** still think koneko should be with kai **) - I do apologize, but I may reconsider my decision when it comes to Koneko**

 **Bob2121998 (** AMAZING story bro i'm REALLY looking forward to the next chapter i hope its published soon and is longer, also i hope you grayfia to kai's harem as alpha.:) **) - Thanks a lot, glad to hear you're already enjoying the story. I know you want longer chapters, but we'll get to that point eventually. Grayfia as the Alpha? I'm not sure, but we'll see**

 **Fairyfiction21 (** Add for kai yasaka rossweisse and serafall **) - I was actually already thinking of adding those three, so no need to worry my friend**

 **BloodTyrant16 (** I agree with Bob that grayfia should be the alpha to kai's if you add her so please add her to the harem please and maybe also add seekvaria, sonia, serafall, ravel, rossweiss, and yasaka to the harem please. **) - Grayfia as Alpha hmm? We'll have to wait and see. Yasaka, Rossweisse, and Serafall are already going to be added to the harem, but I'm not sure about the others. I don't want too many Devils in the harem, where there could be other supernatural species added as well. But I will think the two(Seekvaria and Sona) over for now.**

 **Al Oeder (** I think you made a good choice for pairing Koneko with (non perverted) Issei. This story is off to a great start! **) - Yeah, decided to not have Issei as a perverted idiot in this story. Glad to hear you already like the story, really appreciate it.**

 **Guest (** Please let Irina be main, she's such an under used character. But I have a feeling it could be an interesting story if she was the main girl/Alpha. I'll read it anyway so the choice is yours **) - Irina as main girl, otherwise known as Alpha. Well she is a childhood friend of Kai in this story, so we'll have to wait and see.**

 **And those are all the reviews. Now down to business. Two girls have been asked to be Kai's Alpha, so we'll do a little voting. Irina or Grayfia. By the time the next chapter is put out, whichever has more votes will be the Alpha. Its all up to you all.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Supernatural**

It was currently Saturday morning, where Kai, dressed in a black tracksuit with gold linings, was walking his dog Dusk, more like a run to be specific, as the human male did his best to keep up with the hyper, yet lovable pup. Soon, they arrived at the local park, where Kai sat down at one of the benches, letting Dusk run around the same bench, as Kai held his leash tightly, so he wouldn't run off or attack anyone. It seemed like Dusk was starting to grow, as his tongue flopped around the front of his face, a nice dog like smile on his face. Kai couldn't help but chuckle, as he watched parents play with their kids, which soon put a sad smile on his face. He pulled a chain that was hanging from his neck out from underneath his tracksuit top, seeing it was a pair of dog tags. One had the name Alexander ******, while the other had the name Maria. Kai gently kissed the two dog tags, before placing them back underneath his top.

As he looked back up, he continued to watch the families play with smiles on their faces. Dusk let out a bark, causing Kai' attention to go down to him. Seeing the pups face put a smile back on Kai's face, as he and Dusk walked out of the park, before continuing their run. Kai let out a laugh, as Dusk started to pick up his pace, causing the black haired male to do the same.

~~~Monday - Kuoh Academy - 10:15 AM~~~

Kai sat in class, laid back in his seat, as the teacher continued to ramble on about the topic at hand. Kai was no where near tired, not at all to be exact, but even Kai could admit the topic was rather boring to listen to. Instead of taking notes, like his instructor asked, Kai was simply sketching in his notebook, making small little doodles.

Issei, sat behind Kai, was basically doing the same, though his sketches weren't as nicely drawn as Kai's. Kai, after folding the same page, showed that the many separate drawings, when put together, created a dragon. Kai let out the smallest of chuckles, as he looked out the window, watching the clouds above.

Before he knew it, the bell rang, signaling lunch. He quickly packed up his stuff, before walking out the door with Issei.

"Geez, is the class always that boring?" Kai asked, as they walked through the halls, headed for the cafeteria.

"I'm afraid so Kai. But don't worry, you'll get through it no problem. I mean, I've been able to get by just the nick of my hairs. You're way more educated and smart than I am, so you'll do just fine." Issei gave Kai a reassuring smile, as they walked through the doors. They quickly grabbed their food, before finding an empty table.

They continued to chat, until a group of guys came over.

"Hey new kid!" The one at the front called out. When Kai turned to look at the group, he could instantly tell they were nothing but delinquents.

"Can I help you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you're in our seat." The male said, talking about himself and his 4 friends.

"Last time I checked, your name isn't on the table or the seats." Kai said, as the leader sneered.

"Well for the past 2 years, me and my boys have sat at this table, so get up and move!" The male demanded, as his shout got the attention of many in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving. You want me to move...then make me." Kai challenged with a smirk. Issei leaned over and started to whisper into Kai's ear.

"Kai, maybe we should just leave. These guys are bad news."

"Don't worry Issei, I've got this." Kai said back, before he stood up. "So go ahead, tough guy, make me and my friend leave this seat." The delinquent chuckled, before throwing a punch. He expected an easy and clean shot, but was shocked to see his large fist caught by Kai. "Wrong move." Kai said with a dangerous glare, sending a quick right hook to the leaders jaw, sending him to the floor.

The friends of the delinquent looked on in shock, as Kai twisted his wrist, a popping sound heard from the wrist several times. Kai then looked to the rest.

"You want some?" He said, with a challenging smirk on his face, before the other 4 ran forward.

~~~5 Minutes Later~~~

Kai let out one more punch, sending down the last of the group of delinquents. He let out a heavy breath of air, as he wiped his forehead, before the doors to the cafeteria opened, revealing Souna and Tsubaki, both with stern expressions on their faces.

Kai let out a nervous laugh, before doing a little Jazz hands.

"Surprise..."

~~~After~~~

Kai was now walking down the hall after school, after getting a stern lecture from Souna, and now had detention to serve. But there was still one thing on his mind. While in their, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the two great beauties of the academy, as well as President and Vice-President of the Occult Research Club, were in the Student Council room, supposedly for a meeting with Souna. But the one thing on his mind, was Akeno Himejima. While he was in their getting his lecture, Kai was sure he caught her staring at him several times.

'Why does she look so familiar...?' Kai asked himself within his thoughts, as he soon arrived at his room for detention. He opened the door, and walked in. The teacher watching over the detention had their arms crossed, a stern gaze within their eye's. Kai looked around, and saw their were a couple others serving detention, including the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama. Kai took one of the seats, placing his bag underneath his chair.

"Alright everyone. I don't wanna hear any talking. One sound from any of your mouths, and you'll be serving detention with me again, am I clear?" Everyone nodded. "You may rest if you wish, but no talking what's so ever. No phones, and no standing up. You are to remain in your seats until I say you can get up and leave, understood?" Everyone nodded once more. "Alright, for the next half hour, I want nothing but silence." He started his watch, as everyone kept themselves silent.

The chair Kai took was positioned near the window, so he looked out and watched the other students leaving for their home. But then he saw Akeno and Rias once again, his eye's already casted on Akeno. He shook his head a bit, as he watched them walk into the woods, most likely going through to the Old School Building, where their clubroom was located.

For the next half hour, Kai, along with the other students in detention, sat in silence and boredom, as they awaited for the half hour mark to come so they could all leave. Kai let his head fall against the desktop, just before...

"Alright, your 30 minutes is up, you're all free to leave." The instructor stated, as he started packing up his things as well. Kai slowly got up, picking his bag up from under his desk, before walking out the door, just as the rest did.

As Kai walked to the gates of the school itself, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but if he had a guess, it was probably from the Old School Building, either that or outside the school grounds.

As Kai walked home, the feeling of being watched was still there. Kai let out a heavy sigh, as he looked left and right, searching for the presence.

"Alright...who ever is there, come out right now." Kai said, his voice no longer with it's playful kind of tone, but full on serious. His eye's were narrowed, as he stood still, before he heard the sounds of shoes tapping against the concrete floor. They were coming from behind.

When he turned and looked, it was a man, black hair and dark blue eye. He was wearing a grey trench coat, along with a black fedora.

"So, you were able to sense my presence, huh?" The man asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't difficult when you were letting it leak out like a sewage pipe. Now, what do you want?" Kai asked, as his right eye started to sharpen.

"Well if you must know, Kokabiel has seen you as a threat and said you must be eliminated." The man said.

"So Kokabiel sent you huh...? Kai asked, as he let out a chuckle.

"That is correct. If you must know, the names Dohnaseek, the name of the man who will kill you!" The now named Dohnaseek summoned a light spear, throwing it in incredibly speeds, something the normal human eye wouldn't be able to see, headed straight for Kai's skull.

Before Dohnaseek could process it, Kai lifted his right had, grasping the spear within his own hand, crushing it into nothing. Dohnaseek felt his eye's widen, as Kai looked back towards him.

"I knew I had told Azazel himself that you Fallen Angels shouldn't come near me. Now me and him left on friendly terms, but Kokebiel, will never be considered a brother in arms. You should have learned more info on who your dealing with." Kai said, as Dohnaseek felt sweat drip from his forehead.

Before Kai could pull a move, Dohnaseek took off, leavin a few feathers behind. As he left sight, Kai picked up one of the feathers, before letting it fall back to the floor.

"I don't have long before my secrets out...those Devils are bound to catch on as it is. I need to get home." Kai said, quickly leaving the park in a hurry. Sat in the shadows, was a young looking girl, with white hair...and hazel eye's.

* * *

 **Kai: Irina, Kuroka, Vali(Fem), Akeno**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko**

 **Remember to vote for who you want as Alpha. Irina or Grayfia? The alpha depends on all of you. Until next time...**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. The Secrets out

**So, after awaiting for many votes for alpha, the alpha will finally be decided. The score...is tied with 8 to 8. I was quite shocked myself when I saw the score was tied. To fix this, I'm going to have to do another poll within the reviews. Besides, I don't have to decide the alpha as soon as possible, it could take a while if needed. All of the reivews were votes, so no need to look at those, so let's get started.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The secrets out...**

"So, you're positive thats what you saw?" Rias asked of Koneko, as the Occult Research Club gathered early in the morning. All of the members sat on the couches, as Rias sat in her usual seat.

"Yes...crushed a light spear with his bare hand." Koneko answered with her usual stoic expression.

"Then that would mean he knows of the supernatural, right Buchou? Kiba asked, as Rias seemed to be thinking.

"It's the only logical explanation. Then he must have been in contact with their kind before, maybe even ours." Rias said, looking up at the others. "For now, we'll watch him from afar. If it comes down to demanding answers."

[Yes, Buchou]

~~~Noon~~~

Lunch came around sooner rather than later, as Kai was taking a walk around the school, not bothering to eat lunch. He had plenty of time to walk around the entire school before lunch would end, so he decided to use this time to get to know the entire layout of the school. He continued to pass by many of the other students, as he had in a pair of earbuds, having his music on full blast. He continued to listen to his favorite rock bands and songs, as he stopped his walk at the roof of the school.

He looked down upon the school grounds, before looking down at his sleeve. He pulled it up, showing burn marks across his arm, leading up near the elbow joint. He clenched his fist tightly, looking up towards the sky, as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"As long a I have these burns, they will forever be apart of me. Besides...I asked of these to be placed within me." Kai said to himself, before sensing someone at the door to downstairs. He turned swiftly, but they were already gone. Kai growled lowly, before resuming to stare down at the students. Suddenly, a memorey of his past filled his mind, mainly the day he left Kuoh, leaving the town he called home for so long. Soon, another memory came in, this time, the departure of another long time friend.

"Irina..." Kai said quietly, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small photo, which was of Kai, Issei, and a tomboyish looking girl. He ran his finger over the picture, turning it to the back, where it simply had 'remember me - Irina' written in black ink. "How could i ever forget you?" He asked himself with a small laugh, before somehow hearing the bell over his loud music. He sighed, before leaving the beautiful blue sky, headed back for his class.

~~~Class~~~

"Kai, can you name who won World War 2 in 1945?" The teacher asked, as Kai looked back up at the board.

"The Allied Forces."

"Can you name all countries within the Allied Forces?"

"United States, France, Soviet Union, China, and Great Britain." Kai named every single country off with ease, as the instructor gave a nod of approval. Kai looked out the window, as he was wondering where Issei was. He was present in the morning, but hadn't come back after lunch. Kai knew Issei wasn't the kind to skip class, especially with his parents being strict when it came to school. Kai's questions were answered soon, when he saw Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh Academy's Prince Charming, walking alongside Issei.

Kai had already sensed the aura around Kiba, and knew what he was. It was just now that Kai had sensed the small, yet growing, aura around Issei, and it wasn't what Kai remembered it to be. It was...different from before. Much more...demonic. Thoughts started to crawl in Kai's mind, as he narrowed his eye's, before they dissapeared in the tree's.

"Kai, please pay attention to the lesson." The voice of the instructor made Kai turn his head.

~~~After School~~~

As Kai walked about the streets of Kuoh towards home, he couldn't shake off the feeling of Issei actually being turned into one of...them. Kai opened the door to his house, instantly sensing a presence in the home. He looked around, feeling the aura of even his pet Dusk upstairs, lounging on his bed. Then he looked towards the kitchen, and felt killing intent leaking from there. He walked over slowly, peeking over quietly. When he saw it was the same Fallen Angel from before, he sighed as quietly as he could. But this time, he had three others with him.

"Now, isn't this a treat." He spoke out, making them all turn to him, as he had a clear glare in his eye's.

"So the brat returns home, it would seem. Sorry boy, but this time, we're taking you out, no exceptions." Dohnaseek said, as all four of them armed light spears. "You all might as well introduce yourselves, just o he has something to take with him in the after life."

"The names Kalawarner, too bad I have to kill such a cuter like you." The one with blue hair said.

"I'm Mittelt, remember it." The blonde said with a smirk.

"And I'm Raynare, but you may remember me as Yuuma Amano." The last with black hair said, saying the last part in that familiar voice. It was the voice of the girl that asked out Kai.

"Well isn't that sweet. If I may, the names Kai, no surname. If you truly want a fight." Kai allowed a thick, gold and black aura to surround his form, as his one visible eye gave off a faint glow. For a split second, the four fallen angels felt a gulp go down their throats, but shook it off.

"You can't take us all on at once." Kalawarner stated with a smirk, only for Kai to give a laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"If you truly believe that numbers will always work, then you're wrong. It doesn't matter of the numbers in a fight, just the abilities of the participants themselves, and whether or not they can work well with other." Kai explained, taking a stance. "Enough chit chat, let's get this over with so I can rest."

~~~10 Minutes Later~~~

The four fallen angels scurried off with multiple wounds each, as Kai took a few each. He looked over his wounds, as his top was ripped to shreds, leaving his top self open for any to see. Kai closed his eye's, letting a deep sigh escape his lips, before suddenly, all wounds cleared off his body. He cracked his neck, seeing his kitchen and living room, covered in a mess.

With his tired state, he had no desire to clean the mess up at the time. Instead, he left it there, went and took a shower, before hopping into bed.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Kai was asked for by the Occult Research Club. Knowing who was apart of the club, Kai could already guess what this was about. He knew where the building was, so he had no problem getting there. He walked through the tree's swiftly, before finally coming across the Old School Building. He walked in and up the stairs, being told it was on the second floor.

He walked past multiple doors, before finally seeing one named ORC, understandably standing for the Occult Research Club. Kai gave off a sigh, before knocking.

"Let's get this over with..." He told himself, hearing a 'come in' from the other side. He opened the door, slowly, seeing the entire club was there, including a surprise to Kai, as Issei sat on one of the couches. He looked directly at him, seeing the aura once again. Since he was up close now, he was for sure it was demonic aura, giving Kai the green light that Issei had bee turned into a Devil.

"Kai, thank you for coming at such short notice. I hope I'm not interupting anything." Rias said as she sat in the main chair.

"Nah. All you did was get me out of Algebra, so thanks for that actually." Kai said, stretching out his arms. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kai asked.

"This conversation won't take too long, all I want is for you to answer some questions."

"Alright, ask away." Kai said, taking an offered seat.

"How long have you lived in Kuoh?"

"Well I lived here when I was 5, and all the way until I was 7, and just came back last week."

"Where were you when you left Kuoh?"

"4 years in Italy, then 5 years in Greece."

"Last Question...do you know of the Supernatural and Mythologies?" Kai didn't answer at first, as all eye's looked at him. He was slowly putting piece's together. The past few days, all the eye's that were on him. At his house when fighting the Fallen Angels, on the roof, even when he went to an arcade for fun. They had been watching him for 4 days now. Finally adding it up, Kai let out a laugh.

"So, I was being watched." Kai said, as some got what he was saying. "I had suspicions of being followed and watched, but never thought it'd be other high school students." Kai said in a joking manner.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kai, pretty sure we met before." Kai joked around a bit. "To answer your question though..." Rias looked at him closely, as he did back. "I know of it, and I know what you all are." The last sentence shocked them all, except for Issei, who Kai looked towards next. "Being honest with you Issei, your parents aren't going to be happy about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oops, I forgot, your parents didn't want you to know." Now Issei was getting up.

"Didn't want me to know what?" Issei asked. His tone wasn't snappy or angry, it was just curious. Kai sighed, knowing he had no choice now.

"That you come from a long line of Hero's." All of the others looked in shock.

"Hero's?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Humans that are descendants of famous humans recorded in the bible. These hero's could wield Sacred Gears, Hold Swords, Demon Swords and Longinus'. Some of these hero's were the likes of Joan of Arc, Heracles, Johann Georg Faust, Cao Cao, and many more." Kai explained. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, as your parents didn't want you living within the Supernatural World, but it seems its too late for that."

"Back to you Kai, I still no nothing of you-"

"And it's best kept that way for now." Kai interupted, standing up from his seat. "Maybe at a later date, I'll fill you in on what I am, but for now, I don't trust any of you. I only came back to Kuoh to try and live a normal life, nothing within the supernatural to disrupt me. As for my lineage, I'll give you a small hint...I was born into this side of the world." Kai walked to the door, opening it slowly, before turning to Issei. "If you wanna ask about your lineage with your parents, than do so. If you want me to be there, you know where i live now." And so Kai walked out.

* * *

 **Kai: Irina, Kuroka, Vali(Fem), Akeno, Grayfia**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko**

 **Remember to vote for who you want as Alpha. Irina or Grayfia? The alpha depends on all of you. Until next time...**

 **Have a good one!**


	4. Mission Save Asia

**Mission Save Asia**

 **Votes since last chapter...**

 **Grayfia: 8**

 **Irina: 6**

 **So, as you can see, Grayfia has been chosen as Alpha. Irina will still be higher up in the harem, since she has a certain bond with Kai. Since in canon Grayfia is Sirzechs wife, I've thought up a small idea. Should I make Sirzechs a female, and if so, should I make her apart of the harem or not? This one, just like the alpha, depends on all of you, so get to voting in those reviews.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"So I was born a descendant of a hero?"

Currently, Issei was sat in his living room with his parents, Kanto and Reina, as well as Kai, who Issei wanted to be there for the conversation. When the two high school boys got home, they were shocked on two points. One, he found out what he was. And two, he had been turned into a Devil. When they first heard point two, Kanto wanted to personally give a message to those responsible, but Reina and Kai had managed to calm him down.

"It's just as you were told, from birth and from your fathers side of the family, you come from a long line of Hero's, all of which are connected to one Hero who started this lineage." Reina said.

"Then what about you mother? How do you know about the supernatural?" Issei asked, as more and more questions came to his mind.

"It was your father who had saved me from Rogue Fallen Angels, before teaching me a few tricks in magic. Your father and I have both long retired from fighting in any way, if you were wondering." Reina stated. After many questions later, there was only one left in Issei's mind.

"So, if dad's side of the family is a line of Hero's, which hero exactly, and how come I never felt anything of that side of me when I became a Devil?"

"Well your father and your are descendants from...Achilles, a great Hero from Greek Mythology, the same man who's mother had dipped him in the River Styx to make him invulnerable." Issei had read upon Greek Mythology and recognized the name Achilles, but to find out he was a descendant of the great Greek Hero. "As for your Descendant blood-"

"That's where I come into play." Kai interupted, Issei shifting his eye's to his best friend.

"Your parents had my father seal away that side of your body, not allowing it's blood and aura to come out to fruition. Afte he had done this, we swore to never tell it, only as a promise to your parents." Kai stated, Issei's eye's widening in shock.

"T-Then, couldn't your father come back here and undo the seal-"

"It's not that simple, Ise. I have seen my father since I was 14, 3 years ago. That was when I finished my training with him. After that, I went to live with my Uncle Christain. To simply put it, I don't even know where he is right now." Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's the only one who can break the seal, but if I could, I would, only with your parents permission, but sadly, I don't have that power within me."

"Actually, Kai, I don't even know who your father is? Who is he exactly?" Issei asked. Kai sighed, shaking his head.

"Knowing you're now under the Devil Gremory, if she were to catch on that you know that info, she would most likely force you to tell her. I wish I could say, but I still don't trust that Devil." Kai said, before standing up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to head home. Ise, if you want more info on your own bloodline, or just wanna learn some stuff since you're now apart of this world." As Kai stepped out of the house, he narrowed his eye's.

'I wish I wouldn't have to keep it a secret, but it's not for the reason he may believe it to be. That and...he has a sacred gear. A strong one. If he finds out about it soon, maybe he won't need his hero bloodline.' Kai thought to himself, as he walked the silent streets of Kuoh.

As he did, he looked up at the mountain close by, seeing the same church he knew of when he was a kid, but now abandoned and broken down. He shook his head at the sight, before continuing on his way.

~~~ 3 Days Later - School~~~

As lunch came around, Kai was up on the roof again, his arms rested against the railing, as he looked down at the town below. He slowly looked up, watching the fluffy white clouds float by.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it." Kai turned around to see ORC Vice President, Akeno Himejima, standing at the doorway. He raised an eyebrow towards her, before fully turning towards her.

"Yes, yes it is. Though I must ask. What does the Queen of Rias Gremory want with me? Come to get some info out of me, huh?" Kai asked with a bit of a joking tone in his voice.

"No. I'm actually here of my own accord. I simply wanted answers for my own questions." Akeno said, walking forward. "Answer me, why?" Kai was confused. "Why do you look so familiar to me? I feel like, like I've seen your face before." Kai took a good look at her face, before his eye's widened.

"To think we would actually meet again, daughter of Shuri Himejima." Kai said, shocking Akeno.

"How do you know that name?" Akeno asked, her tone sounding a bit more harsh.

"5 years ago. I was back in town for a small trip, about 2-3 day trip, when I had sensed killing intent at some shrine in town. A shrine that belonged to the Himejima Clan. Tell me, Akeno, do you remember a boy there? Black hair? Red eye's?" Kai asked, as Akeno thought back on it.

"Yes, there was actually, why do you as-" Akeno's next sentence instantly stopped, as she instantly put the piece's together.

 _Flashback - 5 years ago - Himajima Clan Shrine_

 _"Please, just leave my daughter be! She's just a little girl!" Shuri Himejima pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"Be that as it may, she has Fallen Angel blood flowing through her veins. She's filth, and needs to be exterminated immediately." A Clan member said, holding a sharp sword._

 _"Leave mommy alone!" A young Akeno shouted, as she hugged onto her mother out of fear._

 _Before she knew it, she was thrown off of her mother, turning to see a sword plunge into her mothers chest, killing her almost instantly. She started to scream in sadness, after just witnessing her mother die before her very eye's._

 _"You're next, half breed trash." The man said, turning his attention to young girl tried to back away, only to back into a corner, as the man raised his sword._

 _KILNK!_

 _The man looked, and noticed a chain had wrapped around his sword, flinging it across the shrine._

 _"Who's there!? Show yourself, scoundrel!" The man yelled, as a young boy, about Akeno's age walked into the home. He had black hair, and crimson red eye's. He was dressed in simple clothes, but over it was a coat, designed to hold weapons in the back. "Who the hell are you!? Scram boy, before you get the same fate as that filth!"_

 _The boy didn't respond, as the man simply charged at him. The boy's one visible eye glowed, as he pulled up a chain, wrapping it around the mans neck. The man started to feel air leave his body._

 _"Backup!" He was able to get out, as more Clan members filled the house._

 _Another 10 minutes later, and the boy had killed all of the members that had come towards him. He turned towards the young Akeno, his serious expression turning soft. He kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her head._

 _"It's okay. No one else is going to hurt you. I won't be able to stay, but I promise we'll meet again." He said, standing up and walking to the door. "Oh, and by the way, the names Kai. Remember it." And so he walked out._

 _Flashback End_

"You were that boy." Akeno said to herself, as Kai slowly walked to the door, leaving Akeno to think to herself.

~~~Evening~~~

Kai was taking a stroll through the neighborhood. Soon, however, he felt a strong aura coming from the Old School Building at Kuoh Academy. He sighed, before taking off in full sprint to the school. He took his time walking to the Occult Research Club room. Once he got there, he placed his head against the door, listening in.

"So, you're going?" The voice of Kiba asked.

"Yes. I don't care what Rias says, I'm going to protect Asia." Issei had said with determination in his voice.

"That's very brave of you, yet also very stupid." Kiba stated, causing Issei to grow angry.

"Oh yeah, and what do you know about it!?"

"That's why I'm going with you."

"Huh?" Issei was taken off guard.

"Rias said that whatever she deemed enemy territory would be the place for you to use promotion. In small talk, she basically gave us the green light. Besides, Koneko's coming as well." Issei looked towards Koneko, who simply got up and shrugged. Kai deemed it time to let himself be known.

"I guess I'm coming too." They all looked towards him.

"Kai? How long were you out there?" Issei asked.

"Just a few seconds. I don't know what's happening, but I'm not letting my best friend get hurt because of a few Devils."

"Why should we trust you?" Kiba asked, making Kai laugh, as he rubbed his head.

"You don't have to trust me, because I don't trust you. Besides, I'm not going for either of you." He said pointing at Kiba and Koneko. "I'm going for my bro. Besides, If I'm there, you'll probably have a better chance at coming out alive." Kai said, causing Kiba to sigh.

"I suppose there's no changing your mind."

And so, they headed out, with Kai barely in knowledge of what was happening. On the way, thankfully, Issei filled him in.

"So, apparently, you got the hots for this nun, who also works with the Fallen Angels of this area who plan on taking her Sacred Gear, and your master wouldn't allow you near her because you lot are Devils?" Issei nodded. "Well it's good to know my bro found himself a little girlfriend~" Kai teased.

"Dude! She's not my girlfriend, she's just someone I really care for." Issei said, mumbling the last part.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get your little girlfriend back."

The four crouched behind some bushes on the outskirts of the forest. Kai narrowed his eye's at the door.

'There are alot of Priests down below the Church...and there's only one person up here.' He thought to himself, as Koneko walked up to the door, and kicked it down. The three males looked at each other, before shrugging. They all walked in, looking through the area. Kai looked over the landscape, before he sensed someone behind one of the pillars.

"You can come out already." The others looked confused, before they all saw someone step out. He had white hair and crazed red eye's.

"You!" Issei yelled out.

"You know him?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, 2 days ago, he tried to hurt Asia." Issei stated, turning back to Freed. "Where's Asia!?"

"Aah, is this a reunion? Never once did I think I would meet the same Devil twice yet here we are!" Freed said, his tongue flipping out of his mouth with every spoken word. "As for the little Devil lover, she underneath the altar behind me. But if you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me!" He yelled, bringing out a sword and holy gun.

Issei brought out his Sacred Gear, as Kiba pulled a sword out of a magic circle, and Koneko got into a fighting stance. Freed and Kiba lunged at each other, blocking attack after attack. Sparks were flying between the two, as they continued to lash out at each other.

"Heh, you're pretty good."

"You're not too bad yourself. Too bad you won't live to see another day!" Freed exclaimed, as they continued. Kiba seemed to be pushed back, as sweat dropped down his face. Koneko saw this, pulling up one of the pews and throwing it at Freed, forcing him to move back to dodge.

"I suppose it's my turn." Kai said, his one visible eye giving a bright gleam in it. He clenched his fists, looking towards Freed. "Issei, on me!"

"Right! Promotion Rook!"

"A pawn!?" Freed exclaimed in shock. As Kai neared forward, the skin on his palm seemed to split open, as a chain flew out of it, wrapping itself around his fist. The two friends neared Freed, both punching him in the face, sending him crashing into a few of the pews.

As he got back to his feet, the group of 4 was ready to attack.

"What's this? Is this what they call an ambush!? It'd be best if I get out of here now! Bye bye for now!" Freed pulled out a small white ord, throwing it on the ground, causing smoke to fill the area. When it was gone, so was Freed. Kai sighed, as the chains seemed to slip back under his skin. Kiba and Koneko watched it all, and made sure to remember it.

Kai walked over to the altar, pushing it over with ease, to reveal a large staircase.

"Guess there's no where else." Issei said, as they all headed down. On the way down, Kai sensed the aura's of Rias and Akeno outside of the church, along with three of the Angels he had faced a few days prior. He shook his head, as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Before them now was a large set of doors.

"Ready?" Issei asked the others, all nodding, as he pushed the doors opening, revealing the many priests that Kai had sensed earlier. At the other end was another flight of stairs, along with a broken down cross at the top. Chained to the cross by her arms and legs, was Asia Argento. Standing to her left, was the Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Asia!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs, only to earn a laugh from Raynare.

"Nice of you to join the party, but you're too late." Raynare said with a sneer, as Asia started to scream out in pain. A green light came from her body, in the center being her Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing. Raynare smiled in joy, as the rings fell into her palms. "Finally! The Twilight Healing is within my possession!" Raynare exclaimed in complete happiness.

"Issei, we'll keep the Priests off your back, just get the girl and take her upstairs." Kai said, only recieving a nod from Issei. Kai, Kiba, and Koneko all nodded at each other, before they ran forward, clearing a path for Issei, who soon ran up the stairs to the cross.

~~~TimeSkip~~~

Time flew by, as Kai, Kiba, and Koneko were easily able to defeat the priests in smooth fashion. The three got back up to the top, just in time to see Issei punch Raynare through the glass window. He breathed heavily, and almost fell over, due to recieving two light spears in his knee's. Kai ran forward, catching Issei just before he hit the ground.

"Hey there bro." Kai said with a small smile, as he helped Issei into a vertical position. Kai looked over at Asia, who was laying dead on one of the pews.

"Good job Issei" They both looked over to see Rias leaning against the wall of the Church. Kai narrowed his eye's at her.

'She was here the whole time. Sure, she took out three of the fallen angels, but didn't bother to help out with any of the other enemies...this is who they call a master?' Kai thought, as he allowed Kiba to take Issei. Kai just whispered in Issei's ear, low enouhg so Kiba wouldn't hear.

"Come see me in the morning. We need to talk."

Kai started to walk away, only for Rias to call out to him.

"Why were you here in the first place? Were you working with the Fallen Angels?"

"You're quick to make assumptions aren't you princess? I only came to help Issei, not any of you. I'm giving you a warning now Devil. If any harm comes to Issei, I'll know EXACTLY who to go to." And with that warning, Kai walked out of the Church.

* * *

 **Kai: Grayfia(Alpha), Irina, Kuroka, Vali(Fem), Akeno**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko**

 **Remember to vote for if you want a female Sirzechs, and if you want her in the harem. Every vote counts!**

 **Have a good one!**


	5. Devil's Training

**Devils Training**

 **So, I've decided on changing things up, which will make the last voting seems worthless. Some may not like that I do this, but I only feel it be right to do this. I'm changing Grayfia's position in the harem. I'm taking her out in general, while Irina and Akeno are both the alpha's. It only makes sense for me to do this. Irina is a childhood friend, and Akeno was saved by Kai as a child. Where would Grayfia be in his life? No where until the factions meeting, so I'm sorry if you don't like me doing this, but it only feels right. Also, a user by the name of hellspam asked for Xenovia to be in Kai's harem, so I'll be thinking about it for now, and I'll hopefully have an answer for you soon.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Again!" A punch was thrown at the tree, shaking it's core. "Again!" Another punch, tearing into the wood of the tree. "Again!" With one final powerful punch, Issei was able to make the tree fall over, as Kai watched on, his hands behind his back. Issei breathed out a sigh of relief, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kai walked forward, examining the punched down tree. He bent down, looking over it thoroughly. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to Issei.

"Good work Ise. A nice clean chopping." Kai said, patting Issei on the back. Near the two, sat on a bench, was Rias, Akeno, and Asia, who was reincarnated into a Devil. They were eating lunch as they watched the boys, before they witnessed something they were expecting to see.

"Let me show you. A perfect stance, along with a powerful, yet precise punch, can do all the work you did with all 5 of your punches." Kai got into a stance, fists clenched near his chin, before he pivoted his foot forward, his right hand extending to punch the tree next to the other, as it collapsed upon impact, falling down into the forest.

"Woah..." Issei muttered.

"Like I said, all you need is precise striking and just enough power. What you did was overuse power, power that shouldn't have been needed. But I can't put that on you, since you're just starting at this. We'll keep with this next time. It's onto your next lesson, magic." Kai said, as a black and blue flame sprouted from his palm. "When it comes to magic, the only thing you need to know about it is magic can come from your soul within. Tell me, Ise, what element do you believe to be the strongest?" Kai asked.

"Well, fire is pretty destructive, so I would have to go with that."

"Just as I thought you would. But in truth, you believe fire is the strongest element because of your personality. You yourself, are like a fire. When you grow angry, for whatever the reason, you feel ready to explode, just as a flame does. Once that anger accumulates, it'll explode, letting all of it's power out, just as you will in battle." Kai explained. "Learning fire magic will be easy for you, since I know the power of flames myself. First things first, aim your palm forward, and use your imagination."

"Imagination?" Issei asked confused.

"Magic itself comes from imagination, hence fire magic comes from your imagination. What kind of flame would you have? A large powerful, a small powerful, a large focused, a small focused? Any of these, or maybe all, could easily be in your possession. All it takes is time and practice. So what will it be first?"

"I...I think it would be smart to start with small and focused flames, to be honest."

"Good choice." Kai said, as he summoned a small, yet very focused flame in his palm. He aimed it forward at a tree, before sending it, turning the tree into ash's within seconds. "Remember, just imagine the power flowing through the flam." Kai said, placing a hand on Issei's back. Issei closed his eye's with determination, as sweat poured down his face. Soon, he felt heat around his palm. He opened his eye's to see a small flame in his hand.

"Wow..."

"Don't worry about it burning you. Since it is you who summoned the flame, it will never bring pain to you, only those you see as an enemy." Kai stated. "Now, then let it flow from your hand, and to that tree over there. Remember, see the tree as if it's an enemy, or else the flame won't do much."

Issei did as told, letting the flame escape his palm and fly to the tree, before it exploded, turning it to ash's.

"Good, just what I would expect from the descendant of Achilles." Kai said. "Tell me Ise, which type would you describe yourself as in a battle. Choose, wisely, for it will determine what I will work you the most on. Magic? Hand-to-hand combat? Weapons? Or all rounder?"

"Before I answer, what are you Kai?"

"I'm an all rounder. I use magic, hand-to-hand combat, and weapons. Weapons passed down to me from my...father." Kai said, sounding a bit depressed at the simple word father.

"Sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to make you bring it up-"

"No, it's fine, Ise. I know you meant nothing by it. You were just curious of how I work in battle. But please, what type would you be?"

"I mean, I would mainly wanna say hand-to-hand combat, but I also believe I would be a magic type."

"That's fair. Your get the feeling of using your fists from your father, but magic from your mother. So it seems that's what we'll do most. We can completely forget about the weapons, and we'll focus on the other two. Sound good?"

"Totally." Issei said, eye's filled with determination. Kai let a small smile appear on his face, feeling happy that Issei was so determined to grow stronger.

On the sidelines, the three devils had listened on the conversation between the two friends. Rias herself could hear the determination of Issei, as could the others. Rias smiled at the sight, as did Asia. Akeno herself was looking more over at Kai, and from the small attacks he showed, she could feel he was holding back. He was holding back a lot. To her, it felt like he was only using 10 percent of full power.

Then...she thought back onto their short conversation, and how he had impacted her life. If it weren't for him, she would have died from her own clan, the Himejima Clan. Sure, her father turned up after Kai had left, but her mother was still gone. Kai had done more for her in that moment than her father did. But...she eventually pushed him away, and decided to not see him as a father, saying she had no father.

When she came back to reality, the boys had walked back over, and were both handed a bottle of water by Asia.

"So, Kai." Rias spoke up, the black haired boy turning to her. "How would you rate Ise today?" She asked.

"I'd say on a scale from 1 to 10, it would be 7. He has lots of potential, but has yet to reach it. With a few weeks, possibly months of training with me, he'll be ready for anything that comes his way, and can simply continue to train on his own, or with your peerage members." Kai explained.

"Well, that's great to hear. And Kai..." Rias started, Kai himself raising an eyebrow. "We, we got off on the wrong foot. Could we possibly try again? Have some sort of, friendship?" Rias asked, as Kai looked at her with an amused smile.

"I suppose there's a little bit in me, that says I can trust you. But the other half says I shouldn't. You must agree that Devils do what they can to get what they want out of greed, correct?" Rias knew he was right, so she simply nodded. "But...I guess I'll be a little more dangerous today. We can be on neutral terms for now. You were once on my bad side, but you've moved up. Keep up what you're doing now, keep Issei out of harm until his training is finished, and you'll maybe move up to my good side. Think you can do that?"

"Of course, I'll do everything in my power to keep him in safe hands. I promise." Kai nodded with a smile, before he noticed Akeno wanting him to come over. He excused himself, walking over.

"Need something beautiful." Akeno didn't expect the choice of words, a small shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Kai saw it, and let out a laugh. "Hehe, sorry, just thought I'd mess with you. But really, what's up?" Kai asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I need an answer, so please give me an honest answer." Kai seemed confused. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you save me back then?" Akeno asked, looking in his eye's, as he stared back. "You didn't even know me, yet still decided to help me. If you hadn't come any quicker, I would have died. So please, tell me why." Akeno explained, making Kai chuckle.

"Is it wrong of me to help someone who's defenseless and about to be killed?" Akeno wasn't expecting the answer, as her eye's widened. "Being completely honest with you Akeno, when it came to that day, I was origially there to say hello to ise, since it had been a few years since I had left this town, but I completely forgot about that the second I felt an incredible amount of killing intent. That's when I came upon your families shrine. Once I saw the scene, I was disgusted, so...I did what I felt right, and killed them all."

Akeno stayed quiet, as Kai leaned against one of the tree's.

"Maybe, just maybe I'm the same as they were, killing them with no remorse, but...they were adults, about to murder a young child, for the simple reason of being a half-breed." Akeno heard his voice grow dar when he said half-breed. "Sorry, got a little too into my emotions. Back on topic, though, they were worse than I was that day, and really, that's all there is to it. I saved you, because it was the right thing to do. Nothing more. Nothing less. Does that answer satisfy you?" Kai asked.

"...Yeah." Akeno said, a small smile forming on her face. "Thank you, for giving me an honest answer. Also, I know it's a few years too late, but...thank you." Akeno said, causing Kai to smile.

"Like, I said before, it was the right thing to do. Now I truly wonder, with you in this peerage of Rias', I wonder if I can trust you." Kai said, looking up towards the sky, before walking off. "I guess I'll have to wait and see. Have a good day Akeno Himejima." Kai said, as he disappeared from sight.

~~~The Next Day - Monday~~~

Kai and Issei sat in class, doing their own thing, As Issei was being barraged by the Perverted Duo on being in the Occult Research Club, Kai had headphones, doing his favorite pass time, drawing. Currently, it was meant to represent some kind of weapon. A handle with multiple chains hanging from the back, where the blade itself was wide in terms of width, with a sharp end at the top end. Kai looked it over with a smile, before he noticed the Sensei coming in.

He quickly put away his earbuds and sketch pad, placing them in his bag, as the Sensei set their stuff down. From seeing the Sensei, the rest of the class swarmed to their respective seats.

School soon came to an end, and Issei was needed in the ORC. Kai watched him walk off, no expression clear on his face, but he decided to leave it be and head home.

~~~Later that Night~~~

As Kai sat in bed, Dusk laying in his lap, Kai looked down as he worked on yet another drawing, this one being of his trusty companion Dusk.

"Do you like it buddy?" Kai showed the drawing to Kai, as it displayed every single detail. His eye's, the fur, and even the shadows. Dusk barked in happiness, as Kai ruffled his ears, making Dusk stick his tongue out in a happy manner.

Kai's happiness was cut short, as he heard his phone beeping. Dusk jumped off, as he stood up and looked down at it. Kai's eye's narrowed.

"Definitely glad I put a small magical tracker on Issei during training." Kai said, thinking back to the first time he touched Issei's back the previous day. Kai's pajamas, which were a tank top and shorts, disappeared, before a different set of clothes appeared. It was a basic, red muscle shirt with cut off sleeves, with cargo pants and shoes, black in color. Kai's one visible eye glowed, before he disappeared from sight.

Dusk let out a small wine, as his head tilted from the sight.

~~~House of Issei's Client~~~

Issei fell to his knee's, as he felt blood slowly fall from his wound. He had been shot in the stomach with a magic imported gun, slowly burning away at the flesh. Rias and her group had just arrived, as the three attackers looked on with amused smirks.

Just as Rias was about to attack, the three culprits felt and witnessed flames and shadows consume their legs. They screamed in pain, as they desperately tried to escape. Rias and her peerage were confused, before their bodies blew up from the flames, which had slowly crawled up their bodies. Behind them stood none other than...

"Kai?" Issei asked in pain, near passing out.

Kai's face told his exact emotions right now, which was only one. Anger.

"You've already broken your promise. I'm disappointed." Kai said, as a vein appeared on his neck.

"Kai, we didn't know-"

"Exactly, you didn't know. I don't know if you know this, Gremory, but as a king of your peerage, you should expect anything. With Issei as the Red Dragon Emperor on your team, people will come for him. I thought you'd at least know that." Kai said, as he picked up the now passed out Issei.

Kai looked back at them, as a shadow portal appeared underneath him.

"You all might as well leave."

"Where are you taking Issei?" Asia asked, making Kai soften his gaze, knowing the young just turned Devil was not to blame, as she could only heal, and had no battle experience.

"Don't worry, Asia, I'm just taking Issei home."

"O-Oh, well...I live with Issei now, so, could I come with you?" Asia asked politely, as Kai gave her a small smile.

"Of course, hop in." Asia stood next to Kai, but what she didn't see was the death glare Kai had, directed at one Rias Gremory."

* * *

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Vali(Fem)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko**

 **If you wish to request someone for either harem, then go ahead. Just know that not all suggestions will be used.**

 **Have a good one!**


	6. Phenex

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

CRACK!

A tree in the woods fell over, leaving only a stump at it's bottom. Kai looked on with crossed arms, as Issei let out a heavy breath. It was currently 1 in the morning, next night after the incident with Issei, where Rias had allowed him to be hurt while he wasn't finished training. Kai knew Rias wouldn't be able to keep the promise he set for her, but he didn't think she would break it so easily. He found it quite embarrassing that the next heir to the Gremory Clan couldn't do a simple task that all Devils with a peerage would have to do.

"Kai?" Kai blinked a few times, as Issei was snapping in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I was asking what we're doing next." Issei said, as Kai stood up.

"It's already getting late. We'll have to cut this training short. I don't want you full of sleep in the morning for School."

"Yeah, good point." Issei agreed, as Kai threw him a towel and bottle of water. Issei took multiple, exaggerated gulps of water, as he wiped away most of the sweat on his head. "Hey, Kai. I...heard what you had said to Rias the other night." Issei said, making Kai sigh.

"And? What of it?"

"Do you think I can't protect myself?" Issei asked.

"Look, Ise, right now, you're only at the beginning of your training, and still barely know how to use your Boosted Gear. So now I ask you...do you think you can protect yourself? Even with the little training we've done where you're nowhere near at your full potential with the Sacred Gear, you still think you can protect not only yourself, but others?" Issei stayed quiet. "Ise, I'm not trying to bring you down, I'm only trying to protect you until you can do so yourself. And since Rias obviously can't do that as your 'master' than I'm the next in line. Your parents can't do it, they haven't been in battle since you were a little kid and have basically retired from battle. Just know I'm doing this for your own good, not because you're weak, but because you haven't reached your full potential."

Kai rubbed Issei's shoulder lightly, before taking off.

Before heading home, however, Kai decided to take a detour to Issei's house to have a talk with his parents. As he was headed their though, he felt something against his leg. He looked down, to see none other than Dusk pawing at his leg.

"Dusk, what're you doing out here?" Dusk simply barked, making Kai smile, as he picked up the small husky. "Well we're going to Auntie Reina's house, sounds fun right?" Dusk barked again, his tongue flapping out of his mouth, making Kai laugh, as they took the short route. As he neared the home, he knocked on the door, Reina opening to see him.

"Kai? What're you doing here so late?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Reina, but we need to talk. Could you get Kanto as well?"

"Of course, come inside." Kai sat on the couch, as Reina headed upstairs to get her husband. As the two adults came down, they watched for a second as Kai played with Dusk, who was running around the living room. They both smiled at the sight.

"You've had him for 9 years now." Reina spoke up, as Kai looked down at the pup, smiling slightly.

"Yeah...and I'll never forget that day." He shook his head, turning back to Reina and Kanto.

"So what did you need to talk to us about."

"Well, it's a very simple thing. I know neither of you work in the world of the supernatural anymore, but...I need you both to start training Issei." The two parents looked at Kai shocked. "With only me training him, it'll take much longer for him to reach his full potential, but if he were to train with not only 1, but 3 people, the time it would take would decrease. Besides, that Gremory hasn't done the best in protecting him-"

"Wait, what? What happened to my boy?" Reina asked, feeling her anger rise.

"Attacked while out doing a contract. By the time I got their, he had already been shot in the stomach. Gremory somehow didn't realize that her servant was attacked, when she should have seen it coming with not only his heritage, but also his Boosted Gear. I've already had him fully healed, so please, calm yourself Reina." Kai explained, as Kanto put his hands on his wife's shoulders, helping her calm down.

"I'm fine, but the minute I see that little girl, I will-"

"Calm, Reina." Kanto said soothingly.

"So, about my request, would you be able to? And if not for me, then for Issei. He's still new to all of this, and his parents should be there to support and help him through the beginning process. So?" Kai asked again, as Reina closed her eye's, most likely thinking. She opened them again, her normally brown eye's now light purple.

"We'll do it, Kai. Just know that we ourselves may need to get back into the swing of things. Once that's good to go, we'll start training him." Reina stated, making Kai smile.

"Thank you. Issei should be on his way home, so I'll see myself out. Just for when you start helping his training, he mainly works on magic and hand-to-hand combat, so it shouldn't be too difficult for you both. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Kai."

~~~Next Day~~~

Kai sat in a tree just outside of Kuoh Academy, as he watched the school grounds grow with students passing in and to the school building. As he saw this, he watched Rias Gremory move into the school building. As he felt some anger from seeing her, a glow started to come from underneath the bandages around his forearms. As soon as he saw it, he calmed himself, the glowing going away.

"That was close, I almost let those out. I only need to use 'those' for emergencies. Nothing else." Kai said, as he checked the time, seeing it was 5 minutes until school started. He hopped down from the tree, picking up his bag that was leaning against it, before walking off. As he walked into his classroom, he watched as Matsuda and Motohama yelled at Issei about being apart of the ORC for the 100th time. He cracked his neck, as he walked over, placing his hands on a shoulder of theirs each.

"Would you both mind pissing off, it would greatly be appreciated." He said with a dark smile, making the Perverted Duo sweat, before leaving for their desks. Issei gave Kai an appreciated smile, as the latter took his seat in front of the former.

"Hey Kai." The black haired male turned to Issei. "About what you said last night and the way I acted on it. I'm sorry, I know you're just looking after me, especially since we haven't seen each other in years. I know you only want the best for me." Issei said, as Kai smiled.

"Don't worry too much on it, Ise. Just forget about it for now, okay?" Issei nodded, as the teacher soon walked in, Kai turning back to the front. As class sped past, Kai was back to doodling in his sketchpad, this one being of a three headed Cerberus, with fire spewing from it's mouth. He smiled at the picture, titling it ...

As the bell sounded, students hurried to put their stuff away, before leaving for lunch. Kai stayed in his seat, keeping his eye's on the picture.

"Kai, you coming?" Issei asked.

"Just go without me, I'll catch up." Issei nodded, before leaving the room. As Kai continued to look at the picture, sudden flashbacks played through his mind.

 _Flashback - 9 Years Ago_

 _Kai was wondering around the forests of Italy, as he had just finished training with his Uncle, Christian, or Chris for short. He was only wearing sweats and a tank top, as well as simply boots, a towel around his neck. Chris had told him he could take a walk, but not too far, or else he'd get lost. As Kai reached a certain area of the forest, he heard small whimpers coming from behind a bush. As Kai walked over, he felt a certain type of aura, something...Demonic._

 _As he peered over the bush, he saw a small demonic dog laying on the ground. It had blood dripping from it's mouth, as it had been stabbed about 3 times in the stomach, and another in it's eye. Kai couldn't take seeing it in such a state. Even if it were a Dog from Hell, he wouldn't allow it to be in such a state. He walked over slowly, as it shortly picked up his scent. It looked up, giving weak growls, before whimpering once again. He bent down in front of it, allowing it to get his scent._

 _"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." It had finished sniffing his hand, as Kai put both his hands against one of the wounds. A faint green light appeared around his hands, as the wound closed up. "Good thing I've been training in healing magic." He said to himself, as he cleaned up the rest of the wounds. As he finished the eye, it still left behind a diagonal scar . The Dog stood up, easily the same height, if not a little taller than Kai._

 _It stared at him for a second, before it licked his cheek, making Kai laugh._

 _"You wanna stay with me?" It gave off what could be a nod. "Alright, but I'll have to ask Uncle Chris first, but I'm sure he'll allow it. I'll watch over you until I die. But I might wanna give you a name." Kai thought for a second, before a lightbulb appeared over his head. "I got it, you're name will be-"_

 _Flashback End_

"Kai!" Kai blinked a few times, as the teacher stood in front of his desk. "Are you okay, you spaced out?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Alright, well lunch started 10 minutes ago, so you may wanna get down there."

"Of course." Kai said, as he packed his stuff and left. As he walked the halls, he looked out the many windows, as he saw all of Issei and Kiba headed for the Occult Research Club. When he looked in it's general . direction, he felt an incredible amount of power coming from the building, something much stronger than the power of Rias or any of her group. His curiosity was getting to him, as he soon made his way down to the Old School Building.

As he jumped up and across the trees, landing on one near the window of the ORC room, he looked in, keeping himself and his aura hidden from anyone in the room. As he looked in, he saw someone new. She was a young woman, possibly in early to mid twenties, with silvery grey hair tied in french braids. She had matching eye's, and was wearing a french maids outfit as well.

'Another Devil? This one can't possibly be apart of Rias' group.' Kai thought to himself. As he watched the scene fall before him. Before his very eye's, a magic circle appeared near the door of the room, as flames rose up from it. He saw as a figure stood in the center, before the flames disappeared.

The man was definitely of a High Ranking class, with the power Kai could feel from him. He had sleek blonde hair and blue eye's, wearing a nicely colored red suit, with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. The white undershirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top, revealing just a bit of his chest.

"It's been quite some time since I last came to the Human world." The man said, looking around the room. He laid his eye's on Rias, from what Kai could see was glaring at the man. "Rias, it's been quite a while since we last saw one another."

"What do you want Riser?" Rias asked coldly, as the now named Riser walked forward a bit.

"The marriage has been rescheduled early, has it not? I simply thought it was best for us to go and check out the hall before the ceremony." Riser stated, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Have you forgotten already, Riser. I don't wish to marry you." Rias said, her darkened glare still on Riser.

"Yes, I know that, and neither do I. I don't need another Wife when I have one already, and I wouldn't want to marry a snobby little princess as a Wife. But this marriage was put together by our families for the better of the Devil race. If it's for my very own kind, then I would do so, and I will not bring shame to my family." Riser said cooly, as some of Rias' peerage glared at him for his remarks. Before things escalated any further, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Rias called out, as Kai himself walked into the room.

"Geez, you guys, I could feel the power radiating from her from the School Building." Kai said, pointing at the silver haired woman.

"Lady Rias, who is this young man?" She had asked.

"Grayfia, that is Kai, a friend of my Pawn Ise. Apparently he's known of the supernatural world for quite some time."

"It's a pleasure." Kai gave Grayfia a small smile, before turning to Riser. "As I was on my way here, I felt your power as well, quite some powerful stuff." Kai said, extending his hand. "I'm Kai, no surname, pleasure to meet you."

"Riser Phenex, the pleasures all mine. How do you know Rias."

"I only know her because Issei was turned into a Devil by her, that's really it. Other than that, I don't really like her."

"I see..." Riser muttered, placing a hand on his chin.

"So what's this on about a marriage?" Kai asked, turning to Grayfia.

"Lady Rias and Lord Riser have been in a marriage for quite some time now, and are to be wedded soon." Grayfia explained.

"But Rias continues to put her own wants and need before that of the Devil race, as for why this marriage was put together in the first place."

"Yeah, definitely sounds like Rias." Kai muttered to himself, however Rias caught it. "I don't see what the fuss is all about, Gremory, Riser seems like a nice guy, nice enough for a Devil."

"Trust me, young man, not all Devils are how we are played out to be." Riser said swiftly. "Now, Rias, could we please get this over with, your parents have asked for you to see the wedding hall."

"No! I won't go anywhere with you, and I sure as hell won't marry you!" Rias exclaimed with anger.

"My Lady, if you continue to push against the marriage, there is one thing that could be done." Grayfia said, everyone turning to her. "If you wish to deny the marriage, then you and Lord Riser shall battle in a rating game." Grayfia said, shocking Rias and her peerage.

"What's a rating game?" Issei asked.

"A game played by Devils to see which peerage of two would be stronger. It could be used as training in some cases, but is also a professional sort of sport for the Devil race." Riser explained.

"In normal cases, only matured Devils may play in the games, but-"

"When it comes to family matters such as this. Geez, they'll do anything to make me go through with this and ruin my life." Rias semi-yelled, her hands balling up into fists.

"So you are saying you decline the rating game, my Lady?" Grayfia asked.

"No, I'll participate." Rias turned to Riser. "I will annihilate you Riser." She proclaimed proudly, as Riser simply sighed.

"If that's what you want, so be it. I may just let you win so I don't have to go through either, but that would still bring shame to my family's name. And Rias, the extent here, besides Kai here, wouldn't happen to be the only of your peerage, would it?" Riser asked, looking over Rias' peerage.

"So what if they are?" Rias asked angrily. Riser snapped his fingers, as another magic circle appeared on the floor. It looked like 10 or more people were in the circle this time. The flames disappeared, revealing Riser's peerage. As Kai looked them over, he could feel the power radiating from each of them.

"My peerage, Rias, have all been through extensive training regimes, day in and day out, perfecting their skills and talents. I can feel your peerage's power from here, and they feel like they have done little to none. I don't mean to brag, but this match won't be worth it." Riser said, as his peerage stood behind him.

(Riser Peerage:

Queen: Mio(Testament of Sister New Devil)

Rooks: Leone(Akame ga Kill - took both)

Knights: Akame(Akame ga Kill) and Erza Scarlett(Fairy Tail)

Bishop: Kuroka(took both)

Pawns: to be announced!

"I can feel their power from here..." Issei muttered to himself, able to sense their power after all of his training. He looked them all over with a little bit of fear in his eye's. Riser's peerage had a small stare down with Rias'. Mio stared down Akeno, Akama and Erza stared down Kiba, Leone looked down upon Koneko. As for the Bishops, Kuroka was looking at Asia soothingly, showing no aggression towards the former Nun.

'Stare downs, huh? In reality, this should be a walk in the park for Riser and his group. Rias does little to none training, I've seen Akeno start training last week. Kiba and Koneko do some training, but not a whole lot, and Issei has been training with me for the past week, as well as starting to train with his parents in the next few days. I can tell how much training Riser and his group have done, this match will be over before it even starts.' Kai thought to himself.

"You know, Grayfia, I just had an idea." Riser spoke up. "Why not give Rias and her peerage 2 weeks to train. That way the match will be somewhat enjoyable for spectators." Riser said, angering Rias.

"Are you giving us a handicap!?"

"calm down, Gremory." Kai said sternly. "You're really gonna turn down training for a rating game. You're either losing a few brain cells, or just flat out idiotic."

"Kai, I ask you to refrain from speaking such ways to Rias." Kiba said, making Kai turn to him.

"Just calling it as I see it. Besides, you, Koneko, nor Rias have done training in what seems like months or years. So I'd say take the offer and do some training. Unless you want to be apart of the shortest rating game of all time with only 3 to 5 minutes." Kai stated.

"Fine..." Rias muttered, looking down in defeat. "...We'll take the training."

"Kai, could I speak with you in private?" Riser asked, as the two men walked out into the hallway. "I can tell you and Rias aren't on good terms, why is that?"

"She almost let my childhood and best friend die, and possibly let him die just to get him into her peerage. Isn't that enough for me to hate someone?" Kai explained and asked, Riser nodding to his question.

"I suppose it would. Now I'm only asking, as I can see you care deeply for your friend Issei. But help train that lot. If not for me or Rias, then do it for your friend, Issei was it? Would you be willing to do that?" Riser asked.

"Fine...but I won't go easy on the rest of them. If they really want a slither of a chance to get at least one of your members down, then they need to know what it's like in a fight with the intention of killing. I've been training with Issei for a week, so I suppose this would not delay our time. You've got yourself a deal, Riser, on one condition."

"What would that be?" Riser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Speak with your Lucifer, if you can, and get me a front row seat to the rating game. It would allow me to see how much Ise has been improving. As well as an invitation to your engagement party, just to see how things are done for your Devils. That too much to ask for?"

"Not at all. I'll speak with Sirzechs Lucifer in the next week or so, and get back to you when I can. Take this." Riser handed Kai a leaflet. "Not only can that be used for communication, but also for transportation. Until we meet again, Kai."

The two walked back into the room, before Riser and his group left. Kai turned back to the others with a smirk on his face.

"So, you have a place for training?" Kai asked, looking directly at Rias.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, you all better be ready to go to the depths of hell and back. Say hello to your new instructor, Kai. A pleasure."

"Wait, what? You're training us? Why?" Rias asked.

"Let's just say it was a request. You all better get to packing backs, because we leave tomorrow for training. Don't expect me to go easy on any of you either. Also know this...just because I'm training you doesn't mean it'll be enough to defeat Riser."

"How are you going to help us get stronger, when we don't even know what you are? You could be weaker than all of us in this room." Rias said, making Kai bust out into laughter.

"Think what you wish, princess, but come tomorrow, you'll see a real Devil, I can promise you that~" Kai said, this time a little more sadistic. His sadistic smile left, as his stomach turned up with growls. "Whoops, almost forgot about lunch."

And with that, he walked out, leaving the group of Devils to themselves.

* * *

 **Yep, non-perverted Issei AND non-douchebag Riser Phenex**

Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Vali(Fem)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko

If you wish to request someone for either harem, then go ahead. Just know that not all suggestions will be used.

Have a good one!


	7. Welcome to my Hell

**Welcome to my Hell**

 **I definitely feel like this is turning into a Rias shaming story, but oh well.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Put some work into those legs. The longer you take, the less time you have for training." Kai yelled from at the top of the mountain. Kai looked down at the entire Gremory peerage. They were filled with sweat, even Rias, who Kai forced to go up the mountain by foot instead of teleporting.

"Why aren't you walking up as well?" Rias asked angrily.

"I walked back and forth up the entire mountain 5 times before you guys got here, so don't think I didn't do anything. Now quit whining, princess. If you wanna have any form of hope at defeating the Phenex, you'll listen to me. Or do you want the forced marriage?" Kai asked in a teasing way, making Rias glare at him.

The order of who came to the top goes like this: Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and finally Rias, who had slowed down, allowing the others to pass by her. As she finally reached the top, Kai stood up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Alright everyone, go get changed and then come out back, we get started immediately." Kai could tell some wanted to groan and complain, but they held it in. Kai looked over at Rias, who sat down on a rock. Kai shook his head with a sigh.

He used his power over shadows to push her up and off the rock, hands coming out from the rock. Rias instantly looked at Kai, who was looking right back.

"No resting, get your ass in there, change, then get out back. If you take longer than 5 to 10 minutes, then you'll be put through worse training then I already have prepared. Understand that I'm not here as a friend, I'm here as an instructor, someone who doesn't give a crap about your feelings, and if you can't handle that or this training, then accept the marriage." Kai said, as he walked off.

As he got to the back, he summoned Dusk, who had grown greatly, no longer a small pup, but a mighty full grown husky. As he played a bit with Dusk, he saw people slowly walk out. As they had gotten out, Kai noticed Rias was still not out.

"Where's Gremory?" He asked.

"She's still changing, said her legs were straining." Akeno explained. Kai shook his head in disappointment, as they continued to wait for Rias. As she walked out, Kai stared her down.

"Nice of you to finally join us, princess. It's been 15 minutes, you know what that means."

"What could you possibly do to me."

"Dusk." Kai called over his companion, who sat at his side.

"Your dog? What's he gonna do?" Rias asked with a small laugh. As Kai snapped his fingers, Dusk seemed to start changing. His fur turned black from grey and white, as it also changed wild. His teeth grew sharper than before, as he seemed to grow. Before there very eye's, Dusk grew 2 more heads

"Meet the other side of Dusk, otherwise known as..."

"A Cerberus!?" Rias shouted in shock, as the now 20 feet tall three headed dog barred it's teeth. One of it's heads leaned down, growling at Rias.

"Calm, Dusk." Kai said sternly, as the head went back up.

"So this whole time...Dusk was a Cerberus, but how?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"I found him in a forest when I was young and still training. I had healed him, and he decided to stay by my side ever since. I decided if I wanna take him around, he needs a different form, so I made his Husky form, which also hides his power." Kai explained, petting one of the heads that leaned down next to him.

Kai looked back at Rias, who looked petrified.

"So Rias, still wondering what my 'Dog' can do? So here's how it'll work, I want all of you to come at me with the intention to kill, trust me I can handle it. This next part is solely for Rias, if you try to take a break without my permission, then he'll be right there to stop it. Whoever stays up the longest wins."

"What's the purpose of this?" Akeno asked.

"To see where you all stand so I can get a grip on where to go with each and every one of you. Fair enough sweet cheeks?" Kai answered, making Akeno blush slightly with his comment at the end. "Remember, come at me with the intention to kill. If you can't do that with even me, you won't stand a chance against Riser and his peerage. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"3...2...1...GO!" Kai prepared himself, his chains slipping out from his palms and wrapping around his fists. The first to reach him was, of course, Kiba, using his speed.

'Hmm...fast, but not fast enough to where I can't follow his movements." Kai said, dodging Kiba's strike. Kai continued to dodge, as Koneko reached him neck, throwing a precise strike to his stomach.

Kai sensed it coming, as one of his eye's turned slit. He used his other hand to grasp her hand, as Akeno took to the skies.

"ow you're trapped!" She exclaimed, sending thunder down. Kai smirked before it hit him. The explosion was very big, as smoke filled the area. The smoke cleared, showing Kai not their.

"Did you already forget." He said, as he was no where in sight. "Shadows are my weapon." He said, appearing between Kiba and Koneko, uppercutting Koneko, before throwing a roundhouse kick at Kiba, knocking them both down.

He sensed Issei coming, his Boosted Gear readied. Kai turned to him, as Issei threw a punch, which surprising to the others, connected. Kai slid back, stopping himself just in time. Then everyone saw Kai's face.

"What the hell...?" Issei asked. Where Issei's fist was, Kai's cheek looked like it was iron.

"I'm still full of surprises." Kai said with a sly smirk. His hands turned into a metal shield once connected to one another, as he blocked thunder from Akeno, the attack bouncing off of the iron made shield.

He moved his right arm, as that part of the shield blocked Rias' power of destruction. As he looked at her, she already seemed tired.

'So she doesn't know how to control the power, and has little stamina, definitely not good for her.' Kai thought, as she had fell to a knee. Dusk was already there, using his tail to lift her up back on her feet. As she turned to look at him, he growled at her.

"Come on, Ise, show me the effects of your training." Kai said, as his arms turned back to normal. Issei nodded with a smirk, as he ran back at Kai. The two went at it in a fist fight, throwing haymakers and kicks. Both were dodging as best they could, as Akeno and Rias decided to work together.

They combined their powers, before launching it at the battling friends. Both saw it. Issei jumped away, as Kai took a stance.

"What's he doing?" Akeno asked, watching from above.

Before her very eye's, Kai kicked the giant orb back at the two women, making them dodge, as it hit a tree, destroying at least twenty of them. Kai looked at it, noting it in his head.

'So if they combine their attacks, it could do some major damage. Might wanna keep than in mind for the Rating Game.' Kai thought, as his arms turned into hammers

"I think that's enough from you two." He launched himself in the air, as shadow made wings came up from his back. He appeared before in them in a second, shocking them, as he sent a hammer each in their stomachs, sending them crashing down into the ground. As the smoke cleared from the area, both were knocked out from the impact, but Kai had gotten enough info for the both of them.

Kai turned to Issei, who was the last standing. Both smirked at each other, before they continued their fist fight.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted, shooting out the small, yet dangerous, red orb. Kai's arms turned into shields once again, as he blocked the attack. He disappeared from sight, appearing behind Issei. Due to his training, Issei felt his presence, throwing a precise punch, as Kai grabbed it at the last second.

'Definitely a lot more power than when we first started training, good.' Kai thought, as he sent a kick at Issei, who dodged by moving back. Before Issei could comprehend it, Kai's speed increased, as he sent a nasty punch into Issei's gut, making him double over.

"I suppose that's enough for today. I've got plenty of info for each of you. Spend a few hour resting, and we'll get back to it. Once you hear Dusk howl, that's your cue to come back" Kai said, as he walked off. Everyone got up into a sitting position, holding a certain part of their body.

"That's not what I was expecting." Kiba said with a groan, holding his stomach.

"He's definitely stronger than he lets on." Akeno commented, as she also held her stomach from the iron hammer. Koneko rubbed her jaw, after the impactful uppercut, as Issei shook off the pain, trying to hide it. As for Rias, she was looking down at her hands, thinking to herself.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

For the past 4 hours, everyone was doing something. Kiba was thinking up ways to fight with his swords, Koneko was boxing, Akeno was reading more on magic, Issei was still training, practicing his Sacred Gear out front. As for Rias...she was still sat in her room, still thinking to herself.

'Am I really this weak...this...helpless...'

She was brought out of her thoughts, as everyone in the house heard Dusk howl, signaling training. As everyone walked out back, they saw Kai, Dusk, and another person.

He had long silver hair, reaching the bottom of his neck, and bright blue eye's. He was wearing a military like training suit, along with a leather jacket over it.

"Who is this?" Akeno asked.

"Christian!" Issei said as he recognized the man.

"Nice to see you again Ise, glad to see you're doing well."

"Guys, this is my Uncle, Christian, and he's here to help your training." Kai introduced the man. "I realize if I were to train all of you myself, it would take too long, so I asked my Uncle for some help. For the next 2 weeks, we'll be switching between you all. Today, I'll Kiba, Akeno, and Issei, while Christian will have Koneko, Asia, and Rias. Tomorrow, we switch, and it'll continue that way every day.

"The three named, please step forward." Christian said, as the three ladies stepped up. Christian looked them all over.

"Just so you know, Chris, Asia isn't a fighter, she's a healer, so don't try to teach her that type of stuff, just help her learn more about her Sacred Gear." Kai stated.

"Dully noted. We'll be going out front, so come with me. Our training will be done by 7, before we have dinner. Who's cooking throughout these two weeks?"

"I'll be making all meals." Kai said before anyone else spoke up.

"All by yourself, maybe you should get someone to help you out, just in case."

"I have no problem helping cook." Akeno stated.

"Perfect. We'll stop training for you three at 6 so Akeno and I can start on dinner, sound good?" Issei and Kiba nodded to Kai's words, as Chris, Rias, Koneko, and Asia left for the front of the building. Kai turned to the other three with a small smile on his face.

"Alright, first things first, we'll talk about where you all are. First, Kiba." Kai turned to the night. "During the fight, you of course used your speed, but that speed wasn't enough. I was still able to follow your movements, so that's one of the things we'll work on, is your speed. As well as your speed, we'll work on your sword skill. You definitely have skill with a sword, but I've seen better, so we'll improve that as well."

Kiba simply nodded.

"Next, Akeno. You're obviously a user of magic, so that's what we'll work on, as well as, one other thing, but we'll talk about that in private. You use thunder mostly, so we'll work on that, but it never hurts to learn more, so we'll also work on water magic and fire magic. That alright with you?" Kai asked.

"Yes, more magic would ever hurt." Akeno stated with her signature smile.

"Alright, and finally, Ise. From what we've been doing for the past couple of weeks, I think it's best we keep up with it. If there are any changed throughout the two weeks, we'll change it up a bit."

"Sounds good to me." Issei said with determination.

"Alright, let it be known now, that this will only get more difficult from this point forward. I won't go easy on any of you, not even if we're friends." He said looking at Issei, then Akeno. "Nor the past we have with each other. I will push you all to your limits, and even past those limits, just as I was once trained. If you feel like your bodies are about to break, then I'll only push you harder. If you feel like you're about to die, then I'll give you a small pat on the back and tell you to get back up. I'm not here to be a friend, I'm here to whip you all into shape, it all depends on whether you all wish to grow stronger, or want to be the laughing stock of the Gremory family. Do I make myself clear."

All three nodded their heads, determination clear on their faces.

"Seeing as how you lot don't seem to workout your body, that's what we'll start with. Any complaints?" Kai asked, all three staying silent. "Good, because I would have made you do them either way. We'll be starting with a basic workout, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 11 squats, and a 100 kilometer run. Don't worry, I'll be doing them with you all. Our run will be up and down the same path we took up the mountain 10 times. Ready...go!"

And so the four started, push ups, then sit ups, then squats, and ending with the run. This was the exact thing Kai had to do when he first started training, so he was quite used to this type of thing now. The other three could definitely say they were tired, feeling sweat fall down their faces, and their lung searching for more air.

"Everyone okay? Great, let's get back to it." Kai said, not even waiting to hear there responses. They weren't going to argue with him, as they all walked back to the backyard with him, dragging their exhausted legs with them. Kai turned to them, seeing them all still trying to pull themselves together. 'If I gave you all a break, then you wouldn't be able to handle pain in a battle. So we must continue. Next thing up...one on one battles with me. Just like before, come at me with the intention to kill. Kiba, you're up."

~~~6:00 PM~~~

"Alright, Kiba, Ise, keep practicing out here, Akeno will call you in when the foods done." The two men nodded, as they continued to spar, as Akeno and Kai walked back inside. "So, potatoes, noodles, and what else?" Kai asked, as he and Akeno stepped into the kitchen.

"Well we'll need some onions and spices for the steaks." Akeno stated, pulling out a few small bottles of spices.

"Alright, I'll work on the noodles and potatoes then."

After half an hour, Akeno called over Kai.

"What's up?"

"Here, taste this really quick." She held up a spoon filled of gravy for the steak. Kai allowed his mouth to near the spoon, as Akeno allowed the gravy to enter. Kai savoured the favor, giving out a satisfied moan.

"Very delicious, Akeno. You'd make a wonderful wife." Kai said, barely noticing Akeno's deepened blush. He smirked once he saw it, as he stood up straight. "But, yes, it was very delicious, good work." Kai said, going back to his side of the kitchen. Akeno watched him for a second, watching him throw in ingrediants and mix them together. She shook her head, before turning back to the steaks.

Soon, the next half hour went by, and everyone was in the dining room, as Kai and Akeno placed the plates of food in the middle of table. Everyone took their time and turns getting their plates of food, as everyone sat down. Everyone could definitely feel pain running through the bodies, except for Asia, Kai, and Christian. Asia because she was only learning healing magic, and Kai and Christian were used to this type of stuff.

"So, Uncle Chris, how are those three doing?" Kai asked, asking of Rias, Koneko, and Asia.

"For Asia, she's already learning new techniques for healing, as well as learning to heal those far away, basically to where she doesn't have to touch them."

"Good for you Asia." Kai said, giving the former nun a smile with his praise. Asia smiled back, placing a piece of potato in her mouth.

"Koneko has been getting stronger in her punches and kicks, but her speed is yet to increase. Of course, it's only the first day, so we still have 13 days for her speed to increase, and I believe we get their if we take certain measures." Christain stated, as Kai looked towards Koneko, She looked back at him.

"I can tell you'll improve, Koneko. I'll need to talk to you about something in private tomorrow, so meet me in the morning." Koneko simply nodded, as Kai turned back to Christian.

"As for Rias Gremory." Christian sighed, taking a bite of food. "Her use of the Power of Destruction has gotten stronger, but she still can't control it, and uses all stamina within one use of it. If I didn't have Dusk force her up, she would have had a break, but I know you said no breaks unless given by yourself or myself." Kai was displeased with the given information. He didn't even bother talking to her, he simply finished his meal and walked out.

"You alright, kid?" Christian asked.

"Quite fine alright, but I think it's best I handle the rest of Rias' training. Over time I learned that you need to be much more strict with certain people, and I already know what needs to be done." Kai said with sadistic type of tone in his voice. "Koneko, just remember to meet me in the forest in the morning, preferably 5 in the morning. I won't take no for an answer, especially after hearing this news."

Kai took himself a towel, and decided to take a dip in one of the personal baths. He sat in the water thinking to himself, as he looked down at his body, looking over the many scars across his body. He then looked down at his forearms, the bruises looking like chains. He clenched his hands tightly, tight enough to draw blood, before he felt arms around his neck. He looked over, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." He said.

"What? Can't visit my favorite man?" The woman asked, as she entered next to him in the water.

"If your father heard that, he would be pretty upset." Kai said with a laugh, as the woman giggled, leaning into his side.

"I don'r worry, he knows I love him, no matter how hard I am on him. I've been seeing what's been happening all day. You must be pretty stressed, so let me help you out~" The woman slowly rubbed her chest against Kai's, lookign directly into his eye's. "Does it feel good?"

"Of course it does." Kai said, as he leaned back into the wall of the bath.

"I would think the descendant of ********* and the son of ****** would have lost his temper a lot sooner, but that Gremory just seems to keep pushing." The woman said, as Kai gave off a sigh.

"As much as she says she doesn't wish to marry Riser Phenex, she's not putting in that much of an effort to stop it." Kai said with annoyance clear in his voice. The woman gave off a laugh, as she cupped his chin with her thumb and pointer finger, making him look directly at her.

"I wouldn't let her get to you too bad. Besides, this marriage doesn't have anything to do with you. Just do the best you can with this training for them, and then leave them to their match with Riser Phenex." The woman stated, as Kai nodded in agreement.

"Of course, it all depends on whether or not they want to grow stronger or not. Who knows, maybe I'll show a bit more of my power."

"Whatever you choose to do, Kai, it'll be best. I must go now, but we'll keep in touch." The woman placed her hand on Kai's cheek, placing a kiss on his other, to which the young man smiled. The woman's clothes appeared, before she teleported away, making sure her power didn't become known to the others in the house. Kai looked up at the cieling, before shaking his head.

"Probably best if I get out now." Kai said, standing up from the water. He dried himself off, before heading off to his room, ready to get some sleep.

~~~6 Days Later~~~

Kai blocked a Power of Destruction.

"That's really all you have, Gremory? I'm sickened to think the heiress could be this weak." Kai said with disgust, Rias breathed in heavily. Right now, Kai was giving Rias personal one on one training, as Christian trained the rest for the day.

"Our main focus has been controlling your powers and stamina, it's been a week, and there has been no progress. For someone, such as yourself, who says they don't wish to marry Riser Phenex, you aren't putting in that much to stop it. Maybe you secretly like the idea of marrying him, but feel like you need to put up this protective wall to keep your ego in touch. Is that it, or do you just not care for your own life?" Kai kept pushing the buttons, as Rias was growing angrier and angrier.

Kai could see her shoulders heaving up and down.

"Oh? Are you growing in anger? Maybe that's how it works for you. The only way you can grow stronger or use your full power is with emotions. I promise you now, using your emotions as a source of strength will get you no where but dead. I had to learn that the hard way. Who knows, maybe your existence is meant to end early, because this world would be better off without you." Kai kept pushing, as Rias' aura kept growing.

"Shut...up..." Rias mumbled angrily.

"With you gone from this world, no one in this town will have to be hurt for your foolishness. Or maybe you wish to be the slut of Riser and many other men, because that's all you be good at with this pathetic excuse of power." Kai pushed further, her aura growing again.

"Shut up." She said a bit louder.

"At this point, your life is as meaningless as your power, because it's not even there."

"SHUT UP!" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs. Kai smirked at the sight, as her aura sky rocketed to the skies. Rias glared down at Kai, who seemed calm. "YOU WANT POWER!? I'LL SHOW YOU POWER! TAKE THIS!" Rias screamed, as she grew a large a much larger sphere of Power of Destruction. Kai chuckled at the sight, as Rias sent the orb at Kai.

Before she could process it, Kai kicked the orb up into the sky, making it explode there, and before she could see, Kai sent a powerful roundhouse kick at Rias' stomach, sending her flying into several tree's. The smoke from the explosion in the sky cleared, showing Kai standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Once again pathetic. I'll tell you once more, using your emotions to bring forth your true power will only get you killed, nothing more, nothing less. Reflect on this day, and I'll see you again tomorrow. I won't lie when I say I'm disgusted with what I saw today. Get yourself cleaned up, I'll be checking on the others for now. Make yourself useful, and make dinner for today." Kai then started to walk off, as Rias slowly lifted her battered and bruised body, her left eye closed from the pain, as she winced from the feeling in her body.

As Kai was headed to the front of the house, he was thinking back on the talk he had with Koneko a few days back.

 _Flashback_

 _"So what're we here for?" Koneko asked, as she sat on a rock, Kai leaning against a tree, as they looked out at the rest of the forest down below._

 _"We need to discuss your training. Specifically your other powers, the one you hide from others." Koneko showed a somewhat shocked expression on her face. "You can't hide that from someone like me, who has learned to read aura's. So tell me, why do you hide it?" Kai asked._

 _"Because I don't wish to become like her. My big sister. She grew drunk on power. The only reason she lives is because Riser took her in before she could be killed." Koneko explained._

 _"Didn't you see her in the clubroom. She didn't look drunk on power to me. Her aura looked calm, yet strong. She didn't seem battle crazy or power hungry from her aura. Tell me, is that really the only reason you don't use that power. Because if it isn't, then you need to get over this fear of being drunk on power."_

 _"I can't..." Koneko mumbled. Kai sighed, as he sat down next to her, showing a different side of himself, as he pulled Koneko into a hug. Koneko was a bit shook at first from it, but ultimately fell into it._

 _"Yes you can, I know you can. You may not see it, but I can see how much potential you have. Besides, if you ever feel like you're becoming drunk on power, Issei or I will be there to stop it, okay? You don't need to be afraid anymore, because I'll be here. Think of me as...a big brother." Koneko blushed at his comments._

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll use it...I'll use my nekoshou powers." Koneko said quietly, as the two continued to stare out at the rising sun and forest below. "Kai...thank you..."_

 _"Trust me. I come off as an asshole, not only back at the Clubroom in certain situations, as well as yesterday, but I know when I should be a bit more concerning. I knew this was eating you up inside, so I needed you to get over that fear, so that you may grow stronger and reach your full potential." Kai stated._

 _"I can see it...your kindness...Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Koneko asked._

 _"Sure, if that's what you need."_

 _Flashback End_

Kaii reached the front of the building, seeing everyone else sparring Christian. He looked at Koneko directly, seeing her having her Neko ears and tail out, putting a smile on his face. He watched from the side with Asia, as they all did their best to hit Christian. The lot of them had definitely grown stronger. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and Asia had all grown, and Kai was proud, but he knew there was more potential in them all. Plus, there was still an entire week of training, so he didn't have much to worry about.

"Asia, be ready to heal them all afterwards, okay?" Kai said, the former nun nodding with a smile.

"Okay, Kai." She said with glee. Kai simply smiled and ruffled her hair, as he turned back to the action. "How was Rias' training?" Asia asked, Kai's expression turning sour.

"Not so good." Asia looked down, but Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Asia. She'll get there, but just needs that one push to get their. I'll get her there, so don't grow upset Asia." Kai reassured her, making Asia's expression turn up.

"Well that's great to hear. You might not show it, but I can tell you're a good person!" Asia said with a smile, making Kai chuckle. As the two watched the action, Kai and Asia witnissed the group of Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Issei, use a combo attack on Christian, causing a massive explosion. Kai placed a barrier around himself and Asia to protect them from the explosion, as smoke filled the area. Even with the barrier, the two spectators felt their hair be blown back.

As the smoke cleared, Christian was shown, on his feet, his usually silver hair was now steel black, his eye's closed. As he opened them, his light blue eye's were now a deep shade of yellow. His aura was no longer blue, it was now black.

"Well done, kiddos. You've made me bring forth more of my power. I'd say that's a major improvement, so feel good about yourselves. But that only means your training gets harder at this point. Are you all willing to grow stronger, even if that means this training grows tougher?" Christian asked, all four of them clear with determination on their faces.

"We'll do whatever we must to grow much stronger. Give us your worst Christian." Issei spoke for them all, as the other three nodded with him.

"Good to hear it. We have one hour left until todays training is done, so let's give it our best." Kai and Asia watched for another hour, as Christian fought them with more power, where they were barely able to hit him, and even when they did, it didn't affect him. Another hour later, the four were laying on the grassy field, using the break Christian and Kai gave them.

"So dinner anybody?" Kai asked, as all turned to him. "I had Rias make dinner for today, so it should be done already." Kai said, as they all left inside. Everyone else went to freshen up, as Christian and Kai went to the dining room, taking their seats.

"So tell me, Kai, how did it go?" Christian asked, making Kai sigh.

"Another failure, to be completely honest. She still decides to use her emotion as a source of power. We both know from experience that doesn't help anyone. I've already been telling Issei in training to not use his emotions, and seeing Gremory doing so tells me that she won't make much progress if she continues this." Kai explained, as everyone soon started to move in, as the two family members thought to themselves.

'Maybe a near death experience? Send Dusk on her to the point to where she may die where her full power may come out? No...she probably wouldn't be able to handle it if she couldn't handle my simple trash talking. I need to find something, or else this training for the princess would have been for nothing.' Kai then looked over at Koneko, seeing she still had her nekoshou ears and tail out. 'Glad to see she's getting used to it. I may need to see over her training for her nekoshou powers for the next week. We'll see...' Kai thought, as everyone ate, mostly in silence.

"Koneko, can I talk with you outside?" Kai suddenly asked, the nekoshou turning to him.

"Sure." The two walked out front, as Kai leaned against the railing, as Koneko sat on the step. "What's up?"

"I saw how you fought against my Uncle earlier. I won't lie when I say I'm impressed. But you can get even stronger with these powers. For the next week here, I'll look over your training and make sure you grow stronger. Meet me in the forest tomorrow morning and we'll get started immediately. Sound good?" Kai said, Koneko looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me. Why in the forest thought?" Koneko asked, making Kai chuckle.

"You'll see, I'm gonna have a surprise for you. Go ahead and enjoy your dinner, I'll be out here if you need me." Koneko nodded, as she went back inside. Kai looked up at the sky, as he took out something from his pocket. "He did say it could be used for communication." Kai said, as he held up the leaflet Riser gave him.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Koneko walked into the forest, feeling Kai's aura at the same ledge they last talked at. She walked to the opening, seeing Kai looking out at the land.

"Kai?" She called out, as Kai turned to her with a smile.

"Glad you could make it, Koneko." Kai said, standing up from the rock. "Ready for training?"

"Yes, but you said there was a surprise.' Koneko reminded.

"Well, aren't you a little spoiled." Kai teased. "Alright, you can come out now." Kai said, as Koneko grew confused.

"It's been quite some time, nya." Koneko's eye's widened at the voice, as she turned to her right. There she saw her, which only grew more shock from her.

"Kuroka."

"Hello, Shirone." Kuroka said with a smile.

"What is she doing here?" Koneko asked. Not in an angry way, but more curious.

"She's here to help with your training. Every morning, she'll come here and help train you."

"Isn't she apart of Riser's peerage?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, but I called in for a favor."

 _~~~The Previous Night~~~_

 _"Kai, what are you calling for?" Riser said, as a hologram of him appeared from the leaflet._

 _"I need another favor, if you don't mind." Kai stated._

 _"What find of favor?" Riser asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"It's for Koneko, Gremory's rook. I know your Bishop Kuroka is her older sister, and I've been able to get Koneko to start using her Nekoshou powers. I feel she needs training from somone who also has the abilities of a Nekoshou. Do you see what I'm getting at?"_

 _"Yes, you want Kuroka to help train Koneko for you last week, am I correct?" Riser questioned._

 _"That's exactly it. Would you allow it?" Kai asked. Riser seemed to be thinking, before he looked back at Kai._

 _"I'll allow it. Maybe even after the Rating Game, Kuroka can continue to train Koneko. I'll send Kuroka their in the morning, just send me the location and I'll have it done." Riser said, making Kai smile._

 _"Thank you, Riser, I promise it'll be worth it."_

 _"No problem at all Kai, Kuroka's been wanting to see her sister for a while now, so this will allow that. Goodnight Kai."_

 _"Goodnight Riser."_

 _Flashback End_

"So she's going to help train me?" Koneko asked after hearing Kai's explanation.

"That's exactly it. After the Rating Game, your sister will continue to train you so you can use your Nekoshou powers better. Are you okay with this?" Kai asked, before Koneko turned to Kuroka.

"Tell me, Kuroka..." Koneko started, as Kuroka tilted her head. "...what truly happened that night?" Koneko asked.

"Come, let's sit and talk." The two sisters sat on the rock, as Kai watched from the side. "I'll explain it all, so listen carefully Shirone. Is it fine if I call you that, or do you want me to call you by your new name?"

"Either's fine." Koneko answered.

"I might wanna start from the beginning. When we had first been taken under by that man, I already had my suspiciouns about him. Over time, my suspiciouns grew, before I decided to look more into it. I found one of his journals, which was named 'Neko Sisters' so I looked more into it. As he found out about my sneaking, he started experiments on me, which is what was in the journal, his secrets and plans to experiment on us both, steal our DNA, and make Super Devils. When I found out he was going to do the same to you, I wasn't going to allow it. I wasn't going to allow him to do to you what he did to me. Even with the experiments, I kept my mind focused and didn't allow it to control me. Learning he was going to do the same to you, I decided it would be best to get rid of him, and thus I killed him." Kuroka finished, looking up at the passing birds. Kuroka sighed, remembering the treatment that she had to put up with.

"Kuroka..." Koneko muttered, the older sister turning to her younger sibling. "...I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Shiron. You only went off of what you knew and saw. Other than that, there was nothing much to go off of. So don't apologize. It should be who apologizes for not being there for my little sister, for not being the big sister I should have been." Koneko leaned into Kuroka's side, the latter wrapping her arm on Koneko's shoulder. "So, should we get started with your training?" Kuroka asked.

Koneko simply smiled with a nod, as Kai smiled at the sight.

~~~Last Day of Training~~~

"Alright, it's the last day you all. Neither Christian nor myself will be involved, it will simply be all of you against one another, a free for all if you will." Kai stated, as he, Christian, and Asia stood on the side lines at the back of the house. "The last one standing will be considered the winner. You've all had 2 weeks to prepare, and today is the day where we see if theirs been a good amount of progress, or a slim change in your power. If you can't handle this, then you won't get anywhere against Riser and his peerage. Everybody ready?" Everyone of them nodded, as Kai looked all of them over.

Kiba had made a new sword, his speed and power much higher now. Koneko was now covered in a light blue aura, as her Nekoshou powers could be felt fromt he others. Akeno wore her traditional miko outfit, with crackling thunder sprouting from her hands. Her eye's showed nothing but power. Issei's Boosted Gear had leveled up, if you would, as it now had 2 gems instead of one, and covered most of the arms, with 4 golden claw like sharp ends on each side. Another showing of his progress was that his left eye was now glowing green, and the eye was now slit like a Dragons, his aura a deep shade of green as well. His hair as well, with his sacred gear out, was red like his gauntlet and red like the scales of Ddraig.

Rias had grown a little in her time, her aura now darkened and deeper. Her eye's gave off a faint glow, as she felt stronger than before.

"Remember, go at each other with the intent to kill, as if this was a true battle to the death. 3...2...1, GO!" Kai yelled. The first to move in was Kiba, unleashing his sword from it's sheath. He swayed over towards Issei, who could see him coming, even with his new found speed. Kiba slashed down at Issei, who simply blocked with his gauntlet, before throwing a precise strike at Kiba, making him back up. Akeno and Rias had started to go at it in an aerial battle, launching attacks of thunder and Power of Destruction at one another, only for the attacks to cancel each other out.

Koneko went towards the fighting males, Kiba and Issei, sending blast of chi out at the two. The two saw it coming, moving out of the way, as the blasts went and destroyed a tree.

"This is definitely fun to watch." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure is, kid. Tell me, that sister of hers came down didn't she?" Christian asked, refering to Koneko.

"Yeah, called in a favor from Riser. She's his Bishop, and he agreed to allow her to train Koneko." Kai explained.

"That would explain why her power grew so quickly. Training from not only a family member, but another Nekoshou. Very smart of you to do that." Christian said, as they both turned back to the fight.

After a while, the only ones left were Issei and Koneko. Kiba had been taken down by taking a chi blast from Koneko, before a Dragon Shot from Issei. Rias was taken down by Akeno's thunder, not expecting it when she was fighting against Kiba. Akeno was taken down by Koneko's chi blasts, to which the Nekoshou put together multiple chi blasts into one, creating one big blast.

Koneko and Issei stared one another down, before both smirked.

"You both have made it very far, and have grown much stronger. I'm very proud of you both, here's out it'll work now. Both of you send your strongest attack at one another, and the one who still stands is the winner." Kai said. "Don't worry, Asia is here to fix any injuries." Kai said.

Both focused all of their energies into their final attacks, as they felt sweat pour down their faces.

"Let's do this! DRAGON SHOT!"

"HYAAAAAAAAH!"

The attacks flied through the air, bypassing one another quickly, as the speed of the attacks made tree fly over. Neither could move out of the way after using all of their strenght in their attacks and the previous battles. Before they knew it, the attacks exploded around them, as the explosions were huge.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, showing both on the floor, passed out.

"It seems this would be a draw. Which could only mean one thing...those two are even in power." Kai said, as he walked over towards Koneko. "Asia, heal Ise, I've got Koneko."

"Yes!" Asia ran over at Issei, afte healing the rest, and started to heal him.

Kai bent down, placing Koneko's head on his lap. He placed his hand on her forehead, as his eye's closed, as his entire body, as well as Koneko's, were covered in a green light. Koneko shortly awoke, seeing Kai healing her. She blushed at it, as she felt her wounds heal instantly. Kai opened his eye's to see Koneko looking up at him. He smile down at her, rubbing her hair, much to her delight.

"I healed everything, so you should be fine now." Kai explained. Koneko, unknown as to why to Kai, blushed.

"Thank you Kai..."

Kai smiled and nodded, as he looked up at the others.

"Tomorrow is your Rating Game against Riser Phenex. In these past two weeks, my Uncle Christian and myself have done everything we can to make you all stronger, to have at least a slim chance at beating Riser. Everything else is up to you all and how much pain you can take before it becomes too much. The rest of the day is yours, do what you need before we leave at 5. I won't lie when I say I'm proud of a good amount of you."

Kai looked back down at Koneko for a second, before looking up at the others. He smirked at them all, as he looked up at the sky.

'Who knew I'd be good at training someone...maybe things aren't so bad here.'

* * *

 **A much longer chapter than usual. If you couldn't tell already, I've given in to your demands, and Koneko will now be with Kai. Christian has also made an appearance, and Dusk has been found out to actually be a Cerberus! I have a lot more plans for this story, so hopefull this was enjoyable to read for you all. Until next time, Riser vs Rias. I can definitely say this story is some sort of Rias Gremory bashing story, but oh well. Might as well keep it up for a little longer before Kai warms up to her.**

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Future group members(to be announced later on)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's**

 **So yes, with my future plans, I've decided to take out Vali from the harem and turn him back male. I've also decided to add some OC's to Issei's harem. These OC's can be mine...or yours. Send in the info in a PM if you wanna see your OC in the harem, so it must be a girl. Tell me the appearance, abilities and powers, and basic info(age, personality, species)**

 **If you wish to request someone for either harem, then go ahead. Just know that not all suggestions will be used.**

 **Have a good one!**


	8. Gremory vs Phenex

**Gremory vs. Phenex**

I definitely feel like this is turning into a Rias shaming story, but oh well.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

"I didn't actually think Sirzechs would allow me to watch this, but I guess it proves something to me." Kai said, as he walked down the halls of one of the many viewing rooms for the Rating Game. With him was Grayfia, who was leading him to their viewing room.

"He didn't see anything wrong with it, that's all." Grayfia stated, as they stopped at one door. Grayfia opened the door, allowing Kai in first, as they both saw a man sitting in one of the chairs. The man had crimson red hair and blue-green eye's. He was wearing a nice looking suit, fit for a man of much nobility. He turned his head to face them, giving a calm and cool smile.

"Ah, you must be Kai. Riser told me about you."

"And you must be Sirzechs." The two men shook hands, as they took their seats. "I must thank you for allowing me to be here."

"It's no issue. I trust that you did your best with training them?" Sirzechs asked, to which Kai sighed.

"I did what I could. To be quite honest with you, sir, I only trained them because Riser asked of it for a favor." Kai said, as they turned back to screen, as the Rating Game was now starting.

~~~Rating Game~~~

Instructions had already been given. Rias had already given out plans to her group, with Riser doing the same. Kiba was set out to the woods, Akeno was sent above to watch over the land, Asia was to stay with Rias, while Issei and Koneko were going to the Gym. The two sneeked in.

"You can come out, you know? I can smell you scent." A male's voice called out, making the two shrug, before walking out. Before them were two people. One a woman, the other male. The woman has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. The man is lean and muscular, average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

"I can feel their power from here..." Issei muttered to Koneko, who nodded in agreement.

"Before we fight, we might as well introduce ourselves. My names Leone, Riser's only rook." The blonde female said with a slick smile.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel, Riser's only Pawn. Just like you, I took all 8 piece's." The man said with a wide grin.

"Issei, take the pawn, I'll take on the rook." Koneko stated.

"Got it. Alright, let's do this. Boosted Gear!" Issei called out, the gauntlet appearing on his arm. Koneko allowed her Neko ears and tail to appear, as she was covered in a blue aura.

"I suppose I may wanna bring out this now, especially since I'm dealing with a Nekoshou." Leone said, as her belt started to glow. "Lion!" She yelled out, as she was covered in a bright golden light. As it disappeared, she looked much different. Her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, she also sports out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. "This is my Sacred Gear, Lionelle."

"Interesting..." Koneko muttered, as the two rooks charged at each other, fists clenched. As for the pawns, the two were having a small stare down. Natsu's grin was gone, now replaced with a serious gaze within his eye's.

"Alright, enough waiting." Issei said, a green aura surrounding him. He charged towards Natsu, who grew into a stance. Issei reached the man, throwing a punch, only for Natsu to block with one of his arms, before throwing a punch of his own. His punch, however, was covered in flames.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu threw another punch, only for Issei to dodge to the left, and rolling back.

"Fire Dragon?" Issei questioned after hearing the calling.

"That's right. The Fire Dragon King, Igneel, the same Dragon that I see as a father, trained me in the ways of Dragon Slayer magic. Enough talking, Red Dragon Emperor, let's fight."

Back with the rooks, Koneko was frantically dodging Leone's thrown punches, and since she had used her Sacred Gear, her punches were only harder. Koneko decided it was her turn to go onto the offensive, blocking once more, before channeling Ki into her balled up fists, throwing a punch at Leone. The fist connected at the gut, as Leone slid backwards.

Leone grew a smirk, rubbing her stomach.

"Not gonna lie, that was a good punch. That Kai boy must have trained you all hard. Just remember this, though, we've been training since we joined this team, and that immediately puts you all at a disadvantage!" Leone yelled out, her speed somehow increased, as her fist hit Koneko in cheek bone, sending her flying back into the wall. Leone wasn't going to let up, as she had Koneko pinned against the wall, her fists smashing into Koneko's much smaller stomach.

Deciding to use her Neko abilities, Ki blasted towards Leone, making her let up in her attack, as she had to move back. With her distracted, Koneko went on the offensive, throwing multiple punches and kicks at Leone, causing blood to leak from cuts. Using her smaller frame to her advantage, Koneko slid under Leone's legs, kicking up and hitting a kick to the side of the head, sending the blonde rook flying to their left.

Over with Issei and Natsu, the two were locking horns with punch after punch, kick after kick, magic attack after magic attack. Before Issei could see it coming, a punch hit him right in the face, knocking him back. Natsu stayed back, as his cheeks puffed up.

"Fire Dragon ROOOOAAAAR!" Flames flew out from his mouth, headed straight for Issei. Issei recovered quickly, feeling the flames headed straight for him.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted, quickly sending out a blast of his own. The two attacks caused an explosion, which easily took the roof off of the building. All four inside looked up at it. Natsu and Issei grinned at one another, as Leone and Koneko stared down one another.

~~~In the forest~~~

Kiba was searching the area, making sure his guard was always up. Out of no where, and to the point he somehow couldn't sense it coming, as a blade came flying towards him. Kiba did a small flip, blocking the incoming sword with his own.

"Impressive, you were actually able to dodge it. I for sure thought that would have gotten you." KIba heard a voice, as two shadows were seen coming towards him.

'I forgot he had two knights, so I'm already at a disadvantage.' Kiba thought to himself. As the two came out from the tree's, Kiba looked them over quickly. The first was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. The second is a young woman with red hair and brown eye's. She's wearing a silver colored armor top, and a blue skirt, along with black boots.

"This shouldn't take too long.." The black haired one stated.

"Before we began, it would be nice if we introduced ourselves. I'm Erza Scarlet, knight of Riser Phenex." The red haired woman said.

"Akame..." The black haired said in a monotone voice.

"Kiba Yuuto, Knight in the service of Rias Gremory." Kiba said with a small bow, taking up his sword. "I may be at a disadvantage, but if I'm going down, then I'm going down with a fight." Kiba said with determination.

"As brave as that is, taking on the both of us by yourself is like suicide, but if it's what you want, then so be it." Akame and Erza took up their blades. Kiba rushed them, to which Akame shook her head.

"Not smart..." Akame said, as she easily blocked his blade, sweeping his right leg with her own, before swiping downwards. Kiba blocked with his sword, as he rolled to his right, only for Erza to slash down as well. Kiba rolled backwards and back up to his feet, as Erza was already in front of him.

'Too fast!" He thought, not even seeing her move.

"Done." She said, swiping again. Kiba blocked the strike, only for the power behind it to break his sword. He looked at it shocked, as Erza kept back.

"I must say, I'm impressed you've lasted this long. Be glad I haven't decided to use my re-quip magic in this fight. Akame isn't even using Murasame's full powers right now." Erza said, as Kiba looked even more shocked.

'This isn't their full power!?' Kiba asked himself. The two Knights of Riser took notice of his shocked expression.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

~~~Skies Above~~~

Akeno looked down, watching her comrades Issei, Koneko, and Kiba battle, as she soon felt a power coming towards her. She turned, only to have to dodge the blast coming her way. She looked to where it came from, seeing a woman coming his way. She has red hair and dark pink eye's.

"So you must be Riser's Queen." Akeno said.

"My name is Mio Naruse, Queen of Riser Phenex, but you may know me as the Princess of the Demons." Akeno looked shocked at her proclamation.

"Princess of the Demons."

"While there are Devils, there are also Demons in this world, and I happen to be the daughter of their Queen. At first, I joined Riser's peerage as a way to bring peace between Devils and Demons, but overtime, I grew to like being with Riser, and now we are here." Mio stated.

"I see, then I must go all out in order to defeat you."

'If you truly believe two weeks of training is enough to beat many years of training, then you're highly mistaken, especially when you refuse to that side of your blood." Mio said, angering Akeno on her comments made. "Struck a nerve have I? Maybe that'll make you fight harder to defeat me-"

"Thunder!" Akeno yelled out, Mio easily blocking the attack.

"Anger will get you no where Himejima." Mio stated, sending out her own attack, to which Akeno had to dodge, causing it to blow up a good portion of the forest below.

~~~Viewing Room~~~

"There seems to be action all over the filed, huh?" Sirzechs said, as Kai watched on. He could say with ease how he was impressed with Koneko and Issei so far. Akeno's fight had just started, so there may have been more. Kiba was underwhelmed in a two on one situation. Rias had yet to be in battle, and since Asia was with Rias and was only healing, there wasn't much for her to do.

"Hmm." Kai said, looking over all of the screens. Sirzechs looked over at Kai, seeing his eye's quickly moving from left to right, up and down several times. It was like he was playing it all at the same time in his head. Suddenly, after both witnessed Koneko be taken out by a barrage of punches to the skull and upper body, Koneko was done for, not able to allow her Nekoshou abilities to heal her.

Sirzechs looked back over at Kai, seeing his one eye's flash into a slit for a second, just as his hair turned red for a second as well. Sirzechs watched as Kai gripped the chair arm, his nails digging into the fabric.

"You alright, Kai?" Sirzechs asked, Kai coming back to his senses rather quickly after hearing the voice.

"I- umm, I'm fine." Kai said. "Riser did tell you what he wanted if he won, right?"

"Yes. To decide whether or not he wanted to marry my little sister. I had no choice but to give in to his demands."

~~~Gym~~~

Issei looked over in shock, as Leone stood where Koneko once layed. He felt anger start to build up, as that anger only built up higher, as he heard the next announcement.

-Rias Gremory Knight, Retired-

The voice of Grayfia boomed out throughout the field. Issei clenched his fists, as Leone's lion features left, signaling her Sacred Gears powers fading.

"Well, that only leaves the Queen, Bishop, Pawn, and King. 4 against 7 doesn't seem all that fair." Natsu said, turning back to Issei. Suddenly, the two in the Gym felt his powers rising very quickly.

 **[Boosted Gear. Second Liberation!]**

Ddraig's voice came out from the sacred gear, as a green pillar surrounded Issei, reaching up to the skies above.

"Well ain't that something? Do all of the Gremory's use emotions as a source of power?" Leone asked with a laugh, as she and Natsu covered their eye's, their hair flying back from the winds.

~~~Viewing Room~~~

"I thought I told him to not use his emotions. Yet, he still doesn't listen." Kai said to himself with a sigh and a shake of his head.

~~~Gym~~~

Before they could see it coming, a blast came out from the pillar, the size of it being about the size of a school bus.

"Dragon Cannon!" Issei yelled out, as the attack connected, taking down both Natsu and Leone. Issei felt the power leave him, as he couldn't go on any longer.

-Riser Phenex, 1 Pawn, 1 Rook, retired-

-Rias Gremory, 1 Pawn, retired-

Riser, from the top of the school, looked down at the gym, as it shortly collapsed due to the explosion.

"Issei took out two by himself. I'm very impressed. Natsu, Leone, you did your best, rest your heads for now." He said, as he felt a presence behind me. "So you decided to come out?" Riser asked, turning to see Rias and Asia standing across from him.

"I will defeat you Riser." Was all Rias said, as she glared at him. Riser sighed, as she sent a power of destruction at him. It connected, taking out his left arm. Thankfully for him, his regeneration came in, as his arm came back.

"It's pointless, Rias. No matter what you do, my regeneration will come into play, and depending on how much Kai trained her, I don't know if Asia there will be able to heal every wound you get. I didn't want to have to do this in the first place, Rias, but you gave me no choice." Riser said, as another announcement came out.

-Rias Gremory, 1 Queen, Retired-

Before Rias could see it, Mio, Erza, Akame, Kuroka, and Riser stood before her. Mio was covered in scratches and bruises from her fight with Akeno, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I applaud you all for your efforts." Riser said, handing Mio phoenix tears to heal her wounds. Rias started to feel sweat pour down her head, as Riser turned to her. "I'll tell you what Kai told me earlier this evening...'The training all depended on how hard you wanted to win' with that statement, it's clear he did what he could, but maybe, your peerage wasn't as willing to grow stronger." Riser said, as Rias sent out two more blasts of the Power of Destruction.

"Enough!" Rias yelled out as she sent out the blasts. One took out his arm, the other a chunk of his face. Riser stilled sighed, as it all came back. Flames started to surround his hand, as he stared down Rias.

"...Checkmate Rias..." He said, before...

-Rias Gremory, retired. Riser Phenex is the winner-

~~~Rating Game Hospital~~~

Kai sat next to Koneko's bed, a small smile on his face as he thought back on her battle.

'She gave it all she had, that's all I ever wanted to see." He heard her groan, as she woke up, sitting up slowly, before looking over at him.

"Kai?"

"Sleep well, I assume?" Kai asked, as she nodded. "I watched the whole thing, Koneko, and you don't have anything to be ashamed about." Kai reassured her, seeing her depressed face.

"But I lost."

"Even then, you gave it everything you had, didn't give up until your body gave up on you." Kai stated.

"Shouldn't you be visiting Issei?" Koneko asked, making Kai chuckle.

"I already did, so don't worry." Kai said, thinking back on the stern talking to he gave Issei. "Come here." Kai pulled Koneko into a hug, as she held onto him tightly. "You'll continue your training with your Nekoshou powers, and eventually, you'll be as powerful as they come."

Sirzechs stood on the outside, smiling at the sight, before walking off.

* * *

Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Future group members(to be announced later on)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)


	9. Kai's Day Alone - Filler Chapter

**Kai's day alone - Filler Chapter**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

"So if Riser won, the engagement would still be off, as per his request of not marrying Rias?"

"Yeah, so basically, the Rating Game was for nothing, as they were fighting for the same thing. It was entertaining, to say the least." Kai answered, as the two best friends sat on a tree in the park, watching other students and little kids do what they do.

"Speaking of the Rating Game, how do you think I did?" Issei asked.

"i'm not gonna beat around the bush, Ise, it could have been better. There were things I taught you that were not used. For instance, how I taught you that the Boosted Gear could have easily blocked out damage from Natsu's flames, rendering them useless. In that case, it would have been an easy win for you. Just remember things like that in fights, they'll save you in the end."

"Got it." Issei nodded, knowing of Kai's knowledge of battle. Suddenly, Kai jumped down.

"Well, I'd best be off, Gremory wanted you all for something right? You might wanna go to that."

"Right, see you later Kai." Issei waved as he ran in the opposite direction of Kai, headed back for the academy. Kai shook his head at his friends eagerness, as he walked out of the park, hands in pockets. As he walked the streets of Kuoh on the sunny Monday afternoon, he started to think back on his own childhood, more so the start of his teenage years, when he was 13.

 _Flashback - 4 years ago_

 _A younger Kai sat on one knee, breathing heavily. covered in cuts and bruises. A bulky figure walked up to him, the man clearly pouring strength and power._

 _"Up, boy." The man said, his voice deep and rough. "Up." He repeated, as Kai struggled to pull himself to his feet. As he did, he had to quickly dodge with a roll to the right from a punch, before jumping over a lock kick. With all the strength he could muster, he performed a jumping roundhouse kick, hitting the man in his chest. The attack seemed to do nothing, as the man shook it off quickly._

 _Kai noticed, but was too late, as he recieved a punch to his chest, sending him flying back and crashing through a tree. As he crashed through it, he felt air leave his lungs for a second. He coughed several times, as blood spewed out onto the dirt man walked up to Kai, seeing his downed state once again._

 _"You ask for this training, boy, and can't dish out or recieve a simple punch." The man said, as Kai growled under his breathe. As he barred his teeth, the man could see sharp fangs. "You have this power within you, but can't control it. If you can't do so, then it will control you, take over, and do as it pleases. Your mother wouldn't want that."_

 _"Don't you dare talk about her! You don't have the right to do so, especially when you were never there! You're no father, you bastard!" Kai yelled out in anger, as his right fist was covered in a black and red glow. With greater speeds than the man could process at the moment, Kai's fist hit in straight in the jaw, sending him flying back, as Kai breathed heavily, a glare in his eye's._

 _A black and red aura surrounded him, as his irises turned slit, his fangs growing longer._

Kai pushed the memory away, as he walked on the sidewalks, cars passing by at fast rates. Kai decided he needed something to eat, and entered a small diner. As he sat at one of the booths by himself, a cup of ice cold water in front of him, he looked out the window, before a waitress came to bring his food.

"Thank you." Kai gave the woman a smile, which she returned before leaving. Kai played with the food for a bit, thinking back on his childhood days. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wasn't expecting to see you in town again."

"I had the time, plus I could need something to eat." The woman had said, taking a piece of Kai's food. "Besides, you know how much I enjoy being around you. Only problem is getting past my father, you know how he gets."

"That is true. I trust your father and the other high ups have heard?"

"About what? You revealing yourself to the supernatural world? By you training that Gremory and then watching her rating game with the current Lucifer, that was basically you letting the world know you're out there. Especially with your heritage, people will eventually come for you." The woman said.

"I suppose, but I was trained for such things, and I won't be taken down eassily, not by a Devil, a Fallen Angel, and Angel, not even a God." Kai said with closed eye's. The woman giggled, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I suppose that could be the case." The woman got up from her seat. "I'd best be off, before my father finds out I'm gone." The woman placed her lips on Kai's forehead. "I'll see you soon." She said, before walking off. Kai sighed as he watched her leave.

"That woman will be the death of me, at least when it comes to the death of my love life. Seductive as they come." Kai said to himself, before his phone started to buzz. He took it out and saw it was Issei's mom, Reina. He instantly answered. "What's up Reina."

"Come quick." Was all she said, before ending the call. Kai sighed once again, before placing some cash on the table, before walking out of the diner and down to Issei's house. He got their rather quickly, as he soon knocked on the front door. Reina opened quickly, pulling him inside.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Their here." Kai was confused, until he heard voices upstairs. "Those Devils are holding some meeting up in Issei's room, I don't feel right being around them, so I was wondering if you could bring these up their for me." Reina held up a plate of cookies and along with photo albums.

"Sure...I guess?" Kai said, still confused. He knew Reina had a bad history with Devils, so being around them was very difficult for her. Kai walked up the stairs, before using his foot to knock on door. As he heard a come in, he had to be careful opening the door.

"Kai, what're you doing here." Issei asked, seeing him.

"Not much, just came over to see you, then Reina told me you all were having a meeting." Kai said, placing the plate of cookies on the table, as he hid the photo albums behind his back.

"So, what're you hiding?" Issei asked, as Kai grew a small, yet sly smirk, as he brought the books in front of him.

"Just a few photo albums." He said, as Issei's face paled. The group started to look through the photos, as Rias and Asia seemed to be gushing over Issei's photo's as a child. Kai felt someone tap his shoulder, as he turned to see Akeno looking at him.

"Recognize this?" She asked, showing him the photo. It was of Kai when he was younger, and it was around the time of when he saved Akeno. Kai took the photo, grazing his finger over it. Akeno watched as a small smile appeared on Kai's face. Suddenly, she put her hand over his. "I still remember that day, the day I thought my life would end." Akeno said, as Kai looked into her eye's. She smiled back at him, as Kai looked at a couple more with Akeno.

"Hey Issei, Kai." Kiba called out. The two looked towards him, to see him holding a photo album. "Do you recognize this picture?" He asked, as he showed it to them. When Kai saw it, his eye's widened.

'Irina...' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, that was another of our friends, Irina I believe her name was. Her family used to take us all to church with them, but eventually she had to move away."

"I see...do you recognize the sword?" Kiba asked, Kai noticing his voice being a bit different from before.

"Not really, it was owned by her family, and they took it with them."

"THis sword...is an excalibur." Kiba muttered to himself, but Kai heard him. Kai took out a necklace from under his shirt, to which it was half a heart, with the name 'Irina' on it.

* * *

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Future group members(to be announced later on)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)**


	10. The Excalibur

**The Excalibur**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

"Dragon Shot!" A tired and exhausted Issei shouted, as a Dragon Shot came from his Sacred Gear, connecting and destroying a few tree's. The brown haired teen fell to a knee, as not only Kai, but also Akeno stood and watched.

"I suppose we found the limit." Kai said, before turning to Akeno. "By the way, I wanna thank you for coming to help Issei with his training. I know you didn't have to." Kai said, giving her a small smile.

"It's no problem, Kai. Issei is my Underclassmen after all, so it's my job to watch over him and help him grow." Akeno stated. Issei slowly dragged himself over to the two, as Akeno handed him some water. "So how'd he do?" Akeno asked.

"For when he first started, it's definitely better. Especially since his parents have started training him as well, his stamina will only grow stronger and long laster. Issei, we may have to change our schedule so we can get a few more days in. Is that fine?"

"Tot...totally. Anything to get stronger." Issei said, taking a few more sips of his water. "Oh, Kai, Akeno, quick question."

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"Have you noticed how Kiba's been acting strange. He's not his usually smiling self. I don't know if it's just me, so I thought I'd get your insights on it." Issei asked.

"Hmm...he has been a bit out of it as of late. I wouldn't look on it too much for now, as long as he doesn't lash out or go on his own it's fine." Akeno answered. "Issei, Rias wanted to see you in the park, I suggest you meet her there." Akeno said.

"Thanks for the heads up, see you guys later." Issei called out, as he went running off with a towel around his neck. Kai laughed at his friends eagerness, as the two watched him leave the area. Meanwhile, Akeno was looking over at Kai, before an idea came to mind.

'Maybe I could see how he takes teasing...fufufu, this should be fun~' Akeno took it slowly at first, rubbing Kai's shoulder.

"Hmm? What's this Akeno?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you just always seem to be stressed out, let me take some of that stress away~" She made sure to add a bit of seductiveness in her voice. Akeno led Kai to a bench in the area, as she worked around on his shoulders. Kai wouldn't lie, it definitely did feel good, and he could for sure feel some stress fade away. "Does that feel nice~"

"Feels great, to be honest. Right there, oh yeah that hit the spot." Kai could already tell what she was doing. He had been warned of her teasing ways, but decided to play along.

'Time to kick it up a notch...' She thought, as she slowly started to rub her chest against his back. Kai couldn't lie when it came to Akeno, she was a breath taking woman with incredible assets. Kai, for the first time in a while, could feel himself start to blush up. Akeno was slowly rubbing her chest up and down his back. Kai could swear he felt her nipples through her top. Kai for a split second felt his instincts taking over, telling him to take her right there and then, as his visible eye turned slit, before back to normal.

"You okay there, Kai?~" Akeno asked, noticing his expression.

"I'm fine, jut wasn't expecting you to take it that far with this." Kai explained, before he decided it was time to tease back. "But...you doing this just makes me think on it, y'know. Just you and me." Kai stood up and stood up in front of Akeno. "Alone, on a bed." Kai bent down and whispered in her ear. Whatever he had said next, was enough to get Akeno to blush a deep shade of red, as Kai stepped back with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the message, I wouldn't mind us making this a permanent thing." Kai said, before he started to walk off.

"He...played me at my own game..." Akeno said to herself, as she continued to blush. "Am I...?" Akeno asked herself, seeming to stop her own question.

"So, there are Exorcists coming here to speak with Gremory, huh?" Kai asked, as he and Issei sat on the floor of Issei's room. The two were just having a friendly hangout, playing video games and eating snacks.

"Yeah, that's all she really needed to tell me." Issei said, as Kai's character pulled off a combo, knocking out Issei's.

"Boom! I win again!" Kai yelled out with a laugh. "I may have not played in years, but I still got it." Kai said, dusting off his shoulders.

"It's been a while since I've seen you like this." What Issei said got a confused look from Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time now your serious or pissed off, mostly the first one. It's rare to see you in this child like state ever nowadays." Issei explained.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I suppose I really needed this, so thanks for this Ise."

"Oh, by the way, Rias also told me to tell you this. 'The Exorcists also wish to speak with the one known as The Silent Assassin, they know he lives in this town'. Silent Assassin, huh?" Issei said, making Kai sigh.

"I guess I'm more out there than I thought, and yes the Silent Assassin. I work in the dark and the night. Plus, my kills are silent, yet deadly." Kai said. "So when is the meeting with these Exorcists happening?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Then I suppose I would have to be around tomorrow. Let Gremory know I'll be there if these Exorcists truly wish to speak with me."

"Got it." Kai stood up from his spot of the floor, laying his controlled next to the tv.

"Alright, I'd better get home, Dusk is gonna be crankier than usual if I don't get him his food."

"Still hard to believe that pup was a Cerberus this whole time." Issei said, making Kai laugh, as he scratched the back of his head.

"You should have seen all of your faces." Kai said, as he walked out of the room and headed home.

~~~Next Day - After School~~~

Kai was headed for the Old School Building, as he forgot about the meeting with the Exorcists. It wasn't helping that he stayed up the previous night working on some secret projects. So right now, not only was he tired, but he was in a cranky mood. His hair was a mess, as he did his best to fix it, but it was a mess all the time, so there was no point. As he walked up the steps and closer to the door of the ORC, Kai could feel power coming and raising from the room, recognizing it as Issei's, signaling Issei was growing angrier and angrier.

Kai gave out a sigh, not in the mood to deal with anything right now, as he slammed open the door. Everyone turned to him, as Issei noticed his tired state.

"What happened to you man?" He asked.

"Not. Another. Word. Got it!?" From his small scream, they could tell his cranky mood. "I'm here for this stupid meeting with some Exorcists, not to stop you, Ise, from losing your damn cool, I could fucking feel it from the School Building." Kai said, as he scratched his hair. But then he heard something.

"Kai?"

He turned to see an all too familiar face.

"Irina!?"

 _"So this is it, huh?" A young boy with black hair asked, as he stood with two other children his age. The other boy had brown hair and matching eye's, as the other child had a boyish look, but were definitely female. She had chestnut brown hair and nice violet eye's._

 _"It is...but don't get all sad on me, we'll see each other in the future!" The chestnut haired girl said with a smile. Soon, two adults came over, as the three children looked at them._

 _"Alright, it's time to go Irina." The male adult said, as Irina had hugged the two boys, before she ran off with her parents._

 _"Bye Ise, Bye Kai!" She waved, as the two waved back, before she and her parents took off in the car, the two boys watching them leave with sad smiles._

"It really is you!" Irina yelled out, as she ran ad jumped onto Kai in front of everyone, taking not only herself, but Kai down to the floor, to which he groaned.

"Issei, how do they know each other?" Rias asked Issei.

"We both knew Irina when we were little kids, those two always seemed to be inseparable, back when Kai was a lot more cheery and happy." Issei explained, as Irina continued to hug onto Kai, rambling on and on about how she missed him.

"Ok, I get it, you missed me." He said, as she finally let him get up. "But...I really missed you as well."

"Don't think I forgot about what you said about Asia!" Issei yelled out, stopping the reunion, as he glared at the blue haired Exorcist.

"You really wanna fight, don't you?" She asked. "Back on topic please-" The other Exorcist, named Xenovia, tried to speak up, but suddenly.

"This is perfect timing." Kiba walked up from leaning against the wall, everyone turning to him. "I'll take you on."

"Hey Irina." Kai spoke up, the chestnut brown haired beauty turning to him. "How about a friendly spar?"

"I'll beat you for sure Kai!" She said cheerfully, her way of accepting his challenge. Everyone made there way outside, as Xenovia stood in front of Kiba, and Irina stood in front of Kai. The two removed their robes, revealing the skin tight attires. Just from seeing her wearing it, Kai started to blush a bit.

'Not now damnit! Damn you primal instincts!' Kai cursed himself in thought, as the two women pulled forth their weapons, as did Kiba.

"No sword, Kai?" Irina asked, making the black haired teen chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'd worry about myself if I were you."

"We'll see about that."

"For the first time, we get to see what Kai can do full on." Issei said.

"In the past, we would only see small things here and their. Let's hope he gives a show." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Chains..." Kai muttered,, as Irina ran at him full sprint, ready to slash away. He was already watching her every movement, as unknown to everyone, chains were coming from under the skin on his palms. As Irina slashed at him, the chains wrapped around the blade, shocking Irina. Irina easily saw a way out of it, as her Excalibur Mimic turned into a rope, allowing it to escape the chains.

'Smart..' Kai noted to himself, as the two ran at one another. 'Some reunion.' The two were slashing away, as Kai had to do a matrix styled duck from Irina's blade, he allowed himself to fall back on the ground, as Irina pounced, only for Kai to disappear.

"I completely forgot he can do that." Issei said, as Kai was nowhere in sight, most likely traveling through the shadows on the ground. Irina had no way to stop the shadows from being there, so she simply had to keep her guard up for when he would strike. It seemed like minutes until Kai made himself known, shooting into the sky. He threw out a chain, Irina dodging, as it planted itself into the dirt. The same went for the other chain, doing the same, but instead of in worry, Kai grew a smirk, something the spectators took note of.

'What's he planning?' Akeno asked herself, as Kai shot towards the ground like a torpedo, he seemed to pulled the ground out, a big chunk of the ground coming out with the chains, as Kai lifted it above his head. He caught sight of Irina, who saw the size of the platform. He threw it full speed, Irina turning her blade into a rope once again, sending it back towards Kai. The male teen was definitely impressed, but he put a hand forward, as a blade seemed to appear out of nowhere and in his hand.

Kai put his power into the blade, as a red aura surrounded it, before he slashed downwards, destroying the huge platform. Kai looked over at Irina, who was staring right back. The two only smiled at one another as they continued. At this point, Kiba had been defeated, and Xenovia was left to watch the battle, as the two blades clashed, Kai's disappeared and reappearing, like it was made of the shadows. Suddenly, Kai heard something in his mind.

' **I** m **i** t **h**...' It seemed to stop midway, but it was enough to distract him, as Irina's blade made contact, cutting Kai's shirt and starting a cut along his stomach. Kai let out a small growl, ignoring the small pain, as he blocked another shot, before sweeping Irina's legs. He seemed to put more effort into it than he wanted to, and she would land clear on her head, so he acted quickly, catching her at the last minute.

As Kai caught her from falling over, she saw something underneath his shirt. She pulled it out, seeing it as the half heart necklace.

"You actually kept it." She said with a smile, as she pulled out one as well, to which the two piece's connected to make a full heart.

"You think I would actually throw it away or get rid of it, when it was the one thing I had left of you." Kai said with a smile. "I suppose we'll call this a draw?" He asked, making Irina giggle.

"Sure. Xenovia and I still need to speak with you, seeing as your the 'Silent Assassin' so would you come with us." Irina asked, as Kai helped her to a vertical position. Kai turned to the spectators.

"Issei!"

"Yeah?"

"I better not catch you losing your cool again you got me?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind." Issei gave a thumbs up, before the three waked off. On the way to their needed location, Kai was healing his wound. He gave a relaxed sigh as he felt the small pains finally wash away. Irina watched him with a smile, as she held her necklace tightly.

"The cut wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, of course not. Trust me, I've felt much worse." Kai gave her a reassuring smile, as the three finally reached a area with no one else around.

After Xenovia and Irina explained it all to him, Kai needed to hear it back.

"So let me get this straight. Excaliburs were taken from the Church, so they sent you two out, and the main culprit for taking them is Kokabiel, and the Church wants my help to get them back. Did I get that right?" Kai asked.

"Exactly right." Xenovia said. Kai could definitely tell she was the serious one of the duo.

"Now tell me, what do I get out of doing this? Besides, why would I help the Church when I have no affiliation with them." Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"Kai." Irina called to him. He turned to see her giving him puppy eyes, which got a blush from him. "Pretty pwease~"

'Damnit Irina! Stop with the cuteness!'

"Sorry, Irina, but that doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not a 7 year old anymore." Kai said, after getting his bearings. Irina gave him a sad look, but he wasn't going to let up. "Unless I'm given a serious reason as to why I should help, then I'm not getting involved in this. I've already needed to keep myself hidden from the supernatural as it is." Kai said.

"How about this." Xenovia started, pulling her blade out.

"Xenovia!" Irina shouted.

"You help us, and I won't end you right now."

"If you think you can end my life that easily, then go ahead and try." Kai said, putting his hands at his sides, leaving himself vulnerable. "Go ahead and try, I. Dare. You." Xenovia glared at Kai, as he simply smirked at him. She sighed, putting her blade away. "Exactly." Kai put his hands in his pockets, as he started to walk off. "When you find a reason for me to help, then come find me. Until then, you're on your own."

"Kai..." Irina muttered.

"Sorry, Irina, like I said, I'm no longer a kid, and I now know that this world will do whatever it can to take you out. It's just like the movies, survival of the fittest." Kai said, before disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Future group members(to be announced later on)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)


	11. Team Excalibur, This is War

**Team Excalibur, This is War**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

It was the day after Kai's meeting with the Exorcists, as well as his reunion with childhood friend Irina. Kai could easily tell she was the same person she once was, just in an older body, and even though he wouldn't admit it openly, she had grown into a fine young woman. Right in the morning, Kai had taken a special detour, down to the Familiar Forest.

'Luckily for me, I know this place all too well. Now I just need to find her and I'll be out of here.' Kai thought, as he walked through the trees and bushes. Luckily for him, he could sense her aura with ease. 'Found ya~'

A platform that seemed to look like a cloud appeared under Kai, obviously made from his main weapon, shadows. He took to the skies, headed for the NorthWest area of the forest. With the speed of the cloud, he reached the area rather quickly. What was there was a cave or sorts. Whatever was inside was unseeable.

"Goddess of the Tigers, come forth!" Kai called out, as loud stomps were soon heard from in the cave. Soon, a giant white tiger came out from the cave. It had the basic look of a white tiger, with the additions of sabertooth tiger fangs. It's eye's were light blue in color, as it seemed to give off a small glow. It also had 2 tails, which were swishing back and forth. The tiger was at least 20 feet tall, about the size of Dusk when in his full Cerberus form.

" **What is it you call me for?** " The voice was for sure feminine, but also gave off an intimidating sound. Kai, however, stood tall, showing no signs of fear.

"I believe it would be easier if we spoke with you out of your God Beast form, don't ya think?" Kai said, as the Tiger gave a small growl. It was surrounded by a blinding light, as it slowly grew smaller, as well as changing to what appeared to be a human. As the light was gone, so was the Tiger. Now stood a beautiful woman, with a voluptuous figure, incredible snow white hair, light blue eye's, as well as tiger ears atop her head, along with the two tails.

She was dressed in a light blue and black kimono, which easily complimented her appearance, along with her figure.

"Is this what you wanted? Now, tell me what you need from me, son of ******"

"Oh, come now, Iris, I can't come visit an old friend?" Kai asked in a friendly manner, as the woman walked closer, smacking him atop his head. "Ow!"

"The only times you come around now is to ask for my help, so what is it now?" Iris, the Goddess of the Tigers, asked once more, seeming to grow impatient.

"Alright, listen me closely, as I have 2 things we need discussed. So, first off, we both know how your kind are meant to be the protectors of the human race, correct?" Iris nodded, crossing her arms. "What if I told you the human race could be in danger?"

"Explain." Iris demanded.

"Kokabiel, one of the High Ranking Fallen Angels in the Grigori, is coming to Kuoh. He has some of the Church's Excalibur's with him. He could plan on attacking Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the little sister of two of the Devil Kings. Him stealing the Holy Swords would attract Michael, and attacking Rias and Sona would attract Sirzechs and Serafall. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"I see...you believe Kokabiel is trying to restart the Great War, correct?"

"I don't think, I know. You know how that man is, nothing more than a War Mongrel. So in this case, as protector of the human race, to where another Great War would exterminate them, I would like for you to help me stop him." Kai stated, as Iris placed a hand to her chin.

"You give me a good reason to help you this time. But I must ask, didn't you want to keep yourself hidden from this type of stuff? What made you decided to get involved?" Iris asked, as Kai looked up at the sky.

"It's simple, Iris, I have people now that I care for, and if Kokabiel is coming here, then they'll be in the crossfire. Besides." Kai gave off a laugh. "I was going to be found out sooner or later. So what do you say?"

"You give me a good reason to help this time, Kai, so I shall assist you in stopping Kokabiel. But you said there was something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Iris questioned.

"Well, Iris, we've known one another for a couple years now, 6 years to be exact. So I was wondering..." Kai pulled something out of the back of his pants, which happened to be a emblem of sorts. "...How would you feel about making a pact with me?"

Iris took the emblem from Kai's hand, looking over it. Iris looked back up at Kai, noticing his calm and warm facial expression.

"Is this some sort of joke, or what? Maybe you wish to use me after getting on my good side?" Iris questioned with a glare.

"I assure you this is no joke, Iris, and trust me when I say I would never use you only to get on your bad side. I've seen it once before, and I know of the power you hold. I'm being completely serious now, Iris. I want you to join me, no jokes, no nothing. You already know of my group and what we do. We do what you do, keep humans safe. With our recon and worldwide knowledge, if you joined, it would allow you as well to know when a human is in danger. I know you have grown troubled when it comes to sensing danger towards humans, so this is not only a deal for me, but for you. So what do you say?" Kai explained, as Iris looked back at the emblem.

"Kai...I wish to be given some time to think first. You already know how to contact me and summon me, so please do once your battle with Kokabiel starts." Iris said.

"Of course, take all the time you need, see you soon Iris." The Goddess transformed back to her Beast God form, walking back into the cave, with the emblem between her teeth. Kai watched her leave to the darkness of the cave, before taking his leave from the familiar forest.

Kai reappeared in his home, as he went down to his secret basement.

"Glad I set this all up when I first moved here." Kai said. The room had weapons across two of the walls, a map on another, a large round table in the center of the room, along with the last wall holding multiple sets of armor. Kai sat down at one of the chairs at the table, picking up a small communication device on it.

Kai powered it up, before shortly after a person appeared as a hologram. The woman had light blue hair and matching eye's, wearing some sort of General attire.

"Kai? This is a sudden call. What's happening?" The woman asked.

"Nice to hear from you as well. But I'm gonna need you to come down to Kuoh, asap. Place Akane in charge while your gone." Kai ordered, his casual sounding voice gone and replaced with a general like voice.

"Of course, I'll be there in the next few hours." The woman said, bowing to Kai.

"Good to hear, we'll talk more once you get here...Esdeath."

* * *

Kai was taking a walk around town, when he noticed some familiar faces down at one of the cafes, sitting at one of the outside tables. He walked over, the three taking notice of him.

"Kai, what're you doing here?" Issei asked, as he sat with Koneko and Saji, Sona Sitri's pawn.

"I was taking a stroll, when I noticed you three. So what's going down?" Kai said as he sat down next to Koneko, who noticeably grabbed onto his arm, as she continued to sip her drink. Kai didn't mind it, as he saw it as cute.

After catching Kai up, the black haired teen couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny you guys say you wanna help them, because I've actually been working on some stuff."

"Like what?" Issei asked.

"Calling in a few friends. If you guys would like I could get in contact with Irina to meet with you all."

"That would be a lot of help, Kai, thanks." Issei said, giving Kai a thumbs up.

In a matter of 10 minutes, the four were now in a restaurant with Irina and Xenovia, who were stuffing their faces full of food. Kai sat on the end of their side ext to Irina, as he had to shield himself to not get his with crumbs and such, as he slowly drank his tea.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland."

Thankfully, they had finished, as Xenovia gulped down the last of her water.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." She said, as Issei growled a bit.

"That's my thanks for buying you food?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Pheeeeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said, as the three Devils grew massive headaches. "Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

"So why did you Devils come to us?" Xenovia asked.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?" Issei asked.

"That's right, we already told you that before."

"I want yto help you destroy the Excalibur's. Or rather, I wish to work with you to help a friend of mine overcome their past, and defeat a holy sword."

Xenovia seemed to be thinking on Issei's suggestion.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia stated, as Irina grew a shocked expression.

"Hey Xenovia, are you sure? Even if it's Ise, he's still a Devil, you know? Even then, I don't know what to think. Isei is still Isei, but he is a devil." Irina explained.

"Irina, to tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that, but...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stole as well then we should brea them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia stated.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah, the high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina raised her reasons, but Xenovia simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way"

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"...You are not wrong. But..."

"If not the power of a Devil, let's use the power of a Dragon." Xenovia said, turning to Issei. "They didn't say anything about using the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. If we were to use the power of a Dragon, our chances of success would go up."

"W-Well, I suppose your right. Working with a Dragon would be okay. Yes, I agree with this." Irina complied, turning towards Xenovia, pointing a finger and showing a cute expression on her face. "But you are just saying nonsense sometimes! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina, as said, we should rely on the powers of a Dragon. Yes, let us work with them."

Xenovia said, as Irina nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragons power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Shortly, the group met Kiba at the park.

"I understand the situation." Kiba sipped her cup of coffee after sighing. To tell you the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"Is that so? In that case, I've heard you've strayed away from your master, does that mean I should end you now?" Xenovia said, slowly pulling out her said.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiba said, a magic circle appearing with a sword in it.

"Alright, enough guys! We're here to cooperate, not fight each other." Issei calmed the two, as they put their swords away.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the 'Holy Sword Project'. Against the Church and the Excalibur's ?" Irina asked, receiving a cold stare from Kiba.

"Obviously."

"But Kiba, thanks to the project, the research on Holy Sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the Holy Swords."

"Do you think it's forgiving to kill all the test subject because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba's eye's were filled with hatred.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angels side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked Xenovia.

"...Valper Galilei. The man who is called the 'Genocide ArchBishop'."

"Valper Galilei...If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him..." Kiba turned to the others. "Since we're sharing information, I suppose I'll share. A few nights ago I was attacked, by Freed Sellzen." Everyone grew shocked faces. "He definitely had a Holy Sword in his possession." Kiba stated.

"Freed Sellzen. Former Exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an Exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charge for heresy."

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and wrote down on a memo pad, handing it to Issei. "Call this number if something happens. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Bye Ise, Bye Kai!" Irina waved as she ran after Xenovia.

* * *

"So, Kai, you were rather quiet during that whole thing yesterday." Issei commented, as he and Kai were headed to school.

"I didn't see it as my problem. Besides, you handled it well by yourself." Kai felt a buzz in his ear, as a magic circle appeared next to it.

"Kai, I've just reached Kuoh, where will we be meeting?" The voice of Esdeath was heard through it.

"My home..." Kai whispered, making sure Issei wouldn't hear. "I have school right now, so we'll speak after school, got it?"

"Of course, I'll wait in the HQ until you return home. Until then." The magic circle disappeared, as the two brother like figures walked into the building.

* * *

"So, Kokabiel is here in Kuoh trying to restart the Great War?" Esdeath restated, as she and Kai sat in the basement of Kai's home, sat at the round table.

"That's exactly right. You remember our dear friend Iris, right?"

"How could I not forget that woman. Why do you ask?"

"She'll be helping us out, especially since I don't wanna bring everyone around for this." Kai stated. "Both your power over ice and her's will be of great help, as to why I've gotten the two of you to help with this. We both know Iris' ice is said to be as cold as that of the ice in the Cocytus."

"That is true. With this knowledge, and being your second in command, how can I not help out." Esdeath said, as she she placed her hand on the tattoo right above her chest. She stood up, walking around Kai. "you know, it's been a few months since we heard from you, a lot of the group was starting to grow worried."

"Well you shouldn't worry too much. Remember that I can take care of myself." Esdeath's arms wrapped around his neck, as she had started hugging him from behind. "I swear, Esdeath, you're definitely not the battle hungry person I once knew."

"Well you made me change, and to be quite honest, I like this change I've gone through." Esdeath whispered in his ear, before giving his neck a small, yet skin shivering lick.

"Remember who's in charge here, Esdeath, it'll always be me, no matter how much you try to be the dominate." Kai said with a chuckle, as Esdeath allowed her head to lay on his shoulder.

"In that case, let's get up to that room of yours."

"As tempting as that is, I'm gonna have to decline you, Esdeath. We need to do some planning, especially since we have no idea when Kokabiel will strike."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Just know I'll get you soon."

"It's not like we haven't already done it Esdeath, remember before I left?" Kai asked, as Esdeath grew a small smile. "Just know I return your feelings, Esdeath, but sometimes and in certain cases, we need to be serious, even if it's the first time in months we're seeing each other."

"I know, Kai, I know. So, let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

As Kai sat in his room, working on a small machine, as it was already 6 PM. Kai looked out his window, which luckily was facing the school, where he saw a globe over the school.

Kai quickly summoned Iris, who appeared before him in her human form.

"Is it time?" She asked, Kai nodded, as Esdeath came into the room. The two woman simply nodded at one another, as Kai Kai's blade appeared on his back. His eye's turned slit.

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Esdeath, Iris, Future group members(to be announced later on)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)**


	12. Take Down Kokabiel!

**Take down Kokabiel!**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

When Kai got to the school, he saw it was the Sitri Family keeping up the barrier. Before long, Sona noticed Kai, along with Esdeath and Iris. Sona signaled to him that they couldn't close the barrier. Kai chuckled a bit, as he put his hand against it. The bottom of the barrier turned black, as the three then walked inside. Sona grew shocked that he did so, as they continued on their way.

"What are you doing here?" Sona called out.

"What do you think I'm doing...I'm gonna save the town." Kai said before he continued.

"So Kai, what's the plan?" Esdeath asked, as Iris listened in, curious on what the plan of action was.

"Simple, do the bare minimum." The two women were confused. "The Gremory believes herself to be high and mighty, like nothing will hurt her, so we'll do the small stuff and see how she handles it, once I see it fit to get truly involved, then I'll reveal my true power."

"Do you fear Kokabiel may reveal your true identity?" Iris asked, making Kai chuckle.

"As I've said, I would eventually be found out, so why not just let it happen." Kai said, as they reached the back, before them, they noticed Cerberus' attacking the Gremory group. "So he's going as far as to bring forth a couple of Hounds, huh? Iris, I believe you can take this part. Dusk."

A teleportation circle appeared, as Dusk appeared in his Dog form.

"Time to get to work buddy, Beast form." Kai said, as both Iris and Dusk transformed into their Beast forms. "Go ahead, we'll catch up." The two giants ran ahead.

As the Gremory team were doing their best to hold off the Cerberus, before they could process it happening, a White Tiger launched at one of the Cerberus'.

"What the hell is that?" Issei asked.

"You've gotta be kidding." Rias muttered. "It's the Goddess of the Tigers, a species known to protect humanity for eternity." Rias explained, as they saw another Cerberus run in. "Another one!?"

"Rias, look closer." Akeno called out, Rias doing so. Then she noticed the signature scar across the left eye. "It's Dusk!" Akeno cheered.

"Then that means..." Issei muttered.

"Sorry I took too long." They all turned to see Kai walking towards them, Esdeath by his side. "Had to call in some backup. As for who this woman is, that can wait. Dusk!" Kai called out, as Dusk ran towards his master. Kai jumped high, landing on Dusk's middle head. "You guys are free to help us take out these Hounds, either way is fine with me." Kai said, as Dusk ran again.

"It's good to see him up in spirits." Akeno giggled out.

"Let's not sit around, everyone, let's get in there!" Rias yelled out, as her group and her ran in, helping take down the Cerberus. As Issei was about to get chewed down on by one, a sword sliced it in half. Everyone turned to see it was Xenovia.

"You all looked like you needed some help." She stated.

"Nice save."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're glad you're here." Rias stated.

"Great Blade of the grounds of Hell, I call you forth...Come to my aid in this time of need, and allow me to tear down those who stand in my way, I call upon you, Oblivion!" Everyone turned to see a blade appear in Kai's hand. It had jet black steel with a golden handle. In the center of the metal, was a tube filled with a red liquid. "Esdeath, on me!"

"Right!" Esdeath ran forward, a pillar of ice appearing below her feet, as she began to freeze the last Cerberus. "It's all yours!"

"Time to put you to sleep!" Kai yelled out, as he jumped into the air, his blade cutting through the Cerberus like butter. The Hound disappeared, as Kai landed perfectly on his feet.

"Oh, this is quite a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to show your face." Kokabiel spoke from above on his floating throne. Kai looked up at him with a smirk, not showing any fear towards the Leader of the Fallen Angels.

"You think I would allow you to destroy this town? You must be dumber than you look, vampire." Kai joked, as Oblivion disappeared in a black magic circle.

"Still cunning with a sharp tongue I see." Kokabiel sneered.

"It's complete!" Valper yelled out, as everyone turned towards him. In the middle of the giant magic circle was a sword. "The Excalibur's have been fused into one, it's marvelous!" He exclaimed in joy.

Suddenly, Kiba started to move towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil. But that doesn't matter right now, especially with the evil I see before me."

"I'm evil? That's pleasant, maybe I am evil, that's a fun concept to think about."

"This is serious! After everything you've done!"

"I know it is. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." Valper gave a nasty chuckle. "You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur, I went into despair."

"Did we ask for this guys pathetic sob story?" Kai asked, as Iris transformed back to her human form.

"I believe we did not, but he probably won't stop." Iris stated.

"I held admiration for those who could wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba said with a glare in his eye's, as Valper let out cackle.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is..." Xenovia seemed to learn the truth and started gritting her teeth angrily.

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the Holy-Elements from those who have them and crystallize them." Valper pulled out a orb giving a faint glow. "With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed once more, as Kiba clenched his fists tightly.

"...You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used the three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodiess couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed laughed out crazily.

"...Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments...you're trash Valper. You're nothing and you'll return to othing when I take care of you. You won't be alive long enough for my blade to set into your skin." Kiba's aura was growing with every passing second.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Then I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world. Then I'll mass produce Holy Sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Valper threw the the orb towards Kiba, landing in front of his foot. He bent down and picked it up, as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks.

"...Everyone..." His expression was filled with sadness and anger. "I couldn't even...in the end, I couldn't even..." Suddenly, shapes, of boys and girls surrounded Kiba, all of different ages.

"The various powers present on the battlefield made the spirits within the orb appear." Akeno explained, as Kiba looked around at the spirits.

"Everyone! I...I!"

[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]

The spirits started to sing, something a few on the field recognized...the Sacred Song.

[We were no good alone]

[We didn't have enough elemtns to wield the Holy Swords, but]

[It will be okay if we are together]

[You have to accept the Holy Sword]

[It's not scary]

[Even if God is watching]

[Our hearts are always..]

[ONE]

"He's reached it..." Kai said, the others turning to him. "Gremory, your knight has just achieved his Balance Breaker."

"I will become a sword, for my new and old comrades! Sword Birth!" Kiba yelled out, as a new sword was made. "The Sword of Betrayal, a blade with both light and demonic elements, just try and stop it!" Kiba announced, shocking most.

Freed and Kiba soon clashed, as Xenovia walked forward.

"Yes, keep him like that for now." She said, as he placed Excalibur Destruction in the ground, closing her eye's. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice. In the name of the Saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"Wah! Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!"

"Of course, even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?" Valper practically screamed out.

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Xenovia stated, further shocking Valper.

Kiba and Xenovia began to battle with Freed, to where his sword was soon broken into piece's, before Kiba slashed away at Freed, knocking the crazed Stray out.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

"No...Holy Demonic Sword...? Impossible...The polar opposites cannot merge...what are you? I don't understand what you're supposed to be either! This doesn't make sense! This is beyond any expectations that I had, I simply can't allow this thing occur in front of me, go and die you hateful little bitch" Valper screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping at what little hair he had left.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba pointed his blade at the old man. "Prepare yourself."

"...I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced. Then not only the Maou but the God has also..." Before he could finish, a light spear was sent through Valpers chest, killing him instantly.

"Valper, you were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel said, as his throne disappeared. "Now then, you." Kokabiel pointed at Kai, as he landed on the ground. "It's been some time since we last fought, and I really wish to shut you up for good."

"Aww, how sweat, but today will not be my last, Kokabiel, that's for sure." Kai said, as he started to walk forward. "Everyone, stay out of this. This is my fight and my fight alone."

"But Kai, if we were all to attack him, it would-"

"It wouldn't work." Kai interrupted. "The most he'd do is toy around with you all. Besides, he wants me anyways, so I may as well give him what he wants."

"Smart boy." Kokabiel laughed out. "Tell me, have you told them of who you really are? Or are you still hiding from the world?"

"Kai, what's he talking about?" Issei asked.

"What I keep to myself is my business and my business alone. I have the right to tell it or not." Kai said. Suddenly, Kokabiel began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's so funny! You fight like this, but you've all lost your masters, haven't you!?"

"What do you mean!?" Rias asked with doubt in her voice.

"Kokabiel, what do you mea 'you've all lost your masters'? I don't understand, tell me right now!" Xenovia yelled out.

"Hahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you!"

"Kokabiel, don't you dare, that information is hidden for a reason!" Kai screamed out.

"Well I'm trying to start a war, so saying it doesn't seem so bad. In the war between the three side, not only the Maou but also God died!"

Silence filled the area, as shocked expressions filled everyone's faces, besides Kai, Iris, and Esdeath.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

"Lies...it's all lies..." Xenovia muttered as she fell to her knee's.

"And then you." Everyone looked up to see Kokebiel staring at Kai. "Since I'm feeling generous, why don't we tell all your friends your true identity." Kokabiel started.

"Kai, for real, what's he talking about? Tell me!" Issei practically yelled out.

"Don't worry Red Dragon Emperor, I'll help you out." Kokabiel started. "Your friend here is no normal human. Kai is not even his real name, just a wall for him to hide behind. Kai here is son of the Demi-God, the one who killed the God of War, Ares."

"No way..." Xenovia muttered, as everyone else was also in shock.

"He is the son of the Demi-God, Kratos!" Widened eye's filled others eye's. "Hahaha, it's all so silly, the boy a son of a Demi-God, and a Dragon! Hahahahaha!"

"Kai...is it true?" Akeno asked, as Kai turned to her.

"Yes...it's all true." Kai said, as his aura started to grow. "Kokabiel, I must ask, Irina, the chestnut brown haired girl. Did you do anything to her?"

"Oh her? She was infiltrating my Headquarters, so I had to teach her some manners." Kokabiel said with a smirk, as Kai clenched his fists so tightly, blood started coming from his palms.

"Oblivion!" Unlike Kai would usually do, he charged in quickly, slashing at Kokabiel, who blocked with his wings. Kai had a shadow arm appear on his back, as another Oblivion appeared in that hand, as he snuck it behind Kokabiels guard, cutting the Dark Angel on the cheek.

"Gaah! You bitch! I'll slaughter all you love for that!" Kokabiel brought forth a light spear, the spear digging into Kai's stomach.

"Kai!" Many shouted in worry. Many of the others decided to move in, these being Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Esdeath, Akeno, Rias, and Issei, as Iris kept back to heal Kai's wound.

"Thats not like you to run in Kai, what got into you?" She asked in a scolding manner.

"Hehe, sorry about that Iris, just hearing about Irina filled me with a bit of rage. It won't happen again." Kai said, as the others kept trying to fight Kokabiel, but to no use. Akeno was left, as she sent Thunder at Kokabiel, who used his wings to block it.

"Will you stand in my way, the one who holds the blood of Barkiel?"

"Don't you put me in the same category as that creature!?" Akeno yelled out, before Kokabiel sent her own thunder back at her. She was sent falling to the floor, but was suddenly caught. She opened her eye's, to see Kai was holding her bridal style, his hair shadowing his eye's.

"Kai..."

"Rest for now, Akeno, I'll finish this." Kai stated, letting her on her own feet. She watched as he walked towards Kokabiel, as everyone else was down and out, but still conscious. "First you harm Irina, my childhood friend, and then Akeno, someone who I've, in short time, grown close to. Kokabiel...you will pay...with your life..." Kai's voice was growing deeper and darker, as his hair started to stand up straight and turn white, revealing his second eye to everyone.

It was no normal eye, the eye was white with a golden cross in the center. That cross slowly changed to black, as red tattoos(Kratos' tattoos) appeared on his body. Over his arms, chest, back, and face. His other eye, which was red, turned to black, as his muscles seemed to grow.

"This aura, th-this power, it's incredible!" Rias shouted in shock.

"This..." Esdeath started. "...Is his Demi-God form."

"This is exactly what I wanted! A true challenge. Come at me, son of Kratos!" Kokabiel yelled, only to feel something in his stomach. He looked down to see a blade in it, but not any normal blade. It was connected to a chain.

Everyone noticed that the bandages around Kai's forearms were gone. Now there were burn marks, the design of chains, where actual chains came out from his skin, like they were underneath the skin the entire time.

"What are those things?" Asia asked, seeing the blades.

"They're known as the Blades of Chaos, the same blades his father uses, just recreated." Esdeath explained. The second one came out from his other arm, that one going around Kokabiel's neck. Flames came from the chains, the flames burning Kokabiels gut and neck, the Dark Angel letting out screams of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Kokabiel tried to pull them away, but it was no use.

"You don't deserve to live any longer." Kai said, a glare clear in his eye's.

"P-Please, I can give you anything you want! You want it, I can get it for you, all you have to do is join me-"

"Save it, scum. Your war mongering ways are done." Kai said, as he reared back the one blade in his gut, aiming for Kokabiels forehead.

"That's enough!" A sudden new voice came out, as the barrier around the school was destroyed. Two beams came down from the sky, one white, the other purple. The two beams hit the ground, revealing two people. One was donned in white Dragon designed armor with blue gems.

The other was a young woman with black hair, reaching down mid her back, with a few golden blonde streaks in said hair, and violet purple eye's. She was wearing an armor like top with separated gauntlets on her arms. The bottom half of her attire is that of cargo pants, tucked down into some cargo shoes, both back in color. Another thing they noticed with the woman, was the number of Fallen Angel wings on her back.

"She's of the leader class..." Rias muttered.

"Yuuma, what're you doing here?" Kai asked, shocking Issei by the name.

"Kai, did you just say Yuuma?"

Kai didn't pay attention to him, still looking towards the woman.

"Father asked for Vali and I to come clean up the mess Kokabiel made, and bring him back to Grigori for punishment." Yuuma explained, as the armored man made quick work of Kokabiel, knocking the leader out cold. He picked up Kokabiel, as well as taking up Freed.

"It seems Valper was already killed." The man stated.

"Oh well, makes our job easier." Yuuma said, as she looked back at Kai, placing a hand on his cheek. "So, the secrets finally out?" She asked, making Kai chuckle. "I've gotta say, this look on you works wonders." Yuuma said with a giggle.

"Kai!" Issei called out, the two turning to him. "Did you call her Yuuma?"

"Issei, meet Yuuma, daughter of Azazel. Raynare used her name as her fake name when she played with you. Yuuma here has a certain nickname in the Grigori, The Strongest Woman of the Fallen Angels."

"A little strange the same little girl I trained all those years ago would use my name to kill a boy." Yuuma said, looking at Issei. "I can't make up for what Raynare did to you, but I can at least apologize for her actions. I suppose I should have trained her better in some cases."

"Please, don't apologize to me, it was of her own doing, you can't take credit for any of it."

"Hmm, Kai, you definitely know how to pick your friends, friendly and understanding, I wish we could talk more, just like we have the past few weeks and months, but I need to head back to the Grigori." Yuuma stated, shocking many as she kissed Kai on his cheek. "Talk to you soon~" She said, before Issei's gauntlet spoke up.

[Are you ignoring me, white one?]

The armored man looked over at Issei's gauntlet.

[So you were awake, Red-one]

[We finally meet, but in a situation like this]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But White-one, I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one, your hostility is quite low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us other than fighting right now.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves. It's not bad like this sometime, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun. Until then, Albion.]

"Grow stronger, my rival, for it is our destiny to battle some day."

"Vali, you can try to intimidate the boy another day, we need to leave." Yuuma said, as the man now revealed as Vali turned and walked away with Yuuma, before they both disappeared.

Kai watched them leave, before his Demi-God form disappeared, his hair turning back to black and falling back in front of his face.

"Well, I suppose work here is done. Iris, Esdeath, let's go."

"Wait!" Rias called out. "We at least deserve an explanation on why you hid who you really were." She stated.

"Aah, I'm tired, I'll just meet you in your Clubroom if you want an explanation." Kai said, as he, Esdeath, Iris, and Dusk left.

"Kai." Iris spoke up, as the four were now close to home. "I've made a decision on your offer, and...I accept, I'll join your group." Kai looked at her shocked. "And, I've also decided to move into your home. Things around you seem to be very...interesting."

"Really, well I suppose I better get to cleaning the guest room." Kai said, as he looked up into the sky. 'Life just keeps getting crazier and crazier, doesn't it?'

* * *

 **So you guys know all those conversations Kai had with a unknown person that I kept hidden. Such as in the bath while training Rias and her peerage. Well, it was Yuuma every time. And Yes, Kratos is Kai's father, making Kai a Demi-God, but apparently, he's also a Dragon, if it wasn't obvious enough from the slit eye's. But who is he descended from when it comes to his Dragon blood?**

Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Esdeath, Iris, Future group members(to be announced later on)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)

Group Members Known: Esdeath, Yuuma, Iris

Yes, Yuuma is apart of Kai's group, a group he has been with for a few years, about 4 before canon. The other members, well you'll just have to wait and find out.


	13. Explanations - Filler Chapter

**Explanations – Filler Chapter**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

"So...first question, go." Kai said. It was the day after Kokabiels attack. Kai, was sat on one couch, as Rias and Akeno sat on the other, the rest of Rias' group stood behind her. Esdeath and Iris were sat next to Kai, already prepared to leave. "You wanted to know the truth, and this is the time I'm giving you to ask for the truth." Kai stated.

"Well, I think my first question is obvious, your true name." Rias said.

"My true name is Imitheos, simple really, it's Greek for Demi-God if you were wondering." Kai, or Imithoes, answered, leaning back in the couch. "What's next Gremory?"

"Tell me, your past life."

"You want from the beginning I suppose." Rias nodded. "Well as you now know, I was born from the Demi-God Kratos, and my mother was a Dragon, from which Dragon...I'd rather not say. One day...my home was attacked by Devils, where they killed my mother after she had returned from a battle, and due to her tired state, with no power left to protect herself, and was killed. I suppose you could say it's the reason I don't trust the Devil race. It's also why I don't have a good relationship with my father, and why I lived with my Uncle Christian for most of my life. When I left Kuoh, I decided to train with my father, until I was 14, and went back to my Uncle and continued to train. For 4 years, I was able to harness my craft and abilities, mastering...most of them. Eventually, I trained with a few of the Greek Gods, such as Athena, Zues, the same man who trained my father Ares, Poseidon, and a few more. And finally, I came back to Kuoh after finishing my training."

"That;'s quite a lot to take in, but onto my next question, hwo do you know the Fallen Angel leaders daughter? You two seemed to know each other quite well."

"I guess I forgot that in my past explanation. Simple, I met Azazel while training with the Greek Gods, where he brought his daughter with him. Instead of training her himself, he had the Greek Gods train her, where we grew a friendship. I suppose you could say we're cloer than friends, but take it as you will. Also, Yuuma is apart of my own group, which I suppose I should explain as well."

"Yeah, am I right in guessing these two are in this group?"

"You're correct. Esdeath here is my second in command, while Iris here just joined after Kokabiels attack. There are more with this group, but they are back at my main Headquarters. Yuuma is apart of this group, one of the first members along with Esdeath."

"I see. And what does this group do?"

"Well, if you're wondering if we're affilihated with any of the factions, we're not, we simply take jobs and protect the human race. Are jobs are usually killing stray devils, fallen angels, angels, and a few Exorcists here and there."

"Well that's good to know. I have to ask, how did you manage to get the Goddess of the Tigers apart of your group?" Rias asked, as Kai looked over at Iris.

"Simple, we've known each other for a couple years now. Iris has helped us with a few jobs in the past, since they help keep humans safe, and I decided it would be easier if she simply joined my group."

"Kai." Akeno suddenly spoke up. "What is it with your other eye?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Kai asked, lifting up his hair, to show the golden cross eye. "Yeah, it's wierd isn't it. I'm surprised it hasn't been seen until now. For where it came from, I was born with it. I don't know why, so I don't have an explanation for it. All I know it when I transform into my Demi-God form, it turns black. Other than that, I know nothing about it." Kai answered as he moved his bangs back in front of the eye. "I know what you're think Ise." Kai said, noticing Issei's troubled look. "I hid my true self from you because one, your parents didn't want you apart of this, and two, you wouldn't be able to understand it all at the time. I only continued to hide it because I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Just because of who you truly are doesn't change who you are to me. You're still like a brother to me." Issei said, making Kai smile.

"I appreciate that Ise, thank you." Kai then turned to the rest. "Any more questions from the rest?" Kai asked.

"I have one." Kiba spoke up. "Your sword you used, what is it?"

"This sword." Kai said, as his blade appeared. "If you remember the name, it's Oblivion. A blade made the shadows, to where it's abilities are nearly endless. "It's definitely not up there in power like the Holy Swords and such, but it's close. Other than that, there's not much to it." Kai explained, as the blade disappeared.

"Well, Kai, thank you for answering my questions, I appreciate."

"Not a problem, Gremory. For now, we'd best be off. Have a good day everyone." Kai said, as he, Esdeath, and Iris left the room, headed back to HQ.

* * *

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Esdeath, Iris, Future group members(to be announced later on)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)**

 **Group Members Known: Esdeath, Yuuma, Iris**


	14. Pool Day - Filler Chapter

**Pool Day - Filler Chapter**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, ONLY MY OC, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY Ichiei Ishibumi

NOTE: Stop asking for longer chapters. The length I put a chapter at is what I put it at, and it may just have a reason

Still got a couple more plans set for this story, so hopefully that's enjoyable. One of those things planned is a confrontation between Kratos and Kai, or Imitheos. I will continue to write him as Kai, as it's much easier than Imitheos.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kai awoke in bed, looking around the area. He slowly looked down, feeling extra weight on his body. He lifted the covers, revealing Esdeath, dressed in a loose light blue gown that complimented her hair. Kai chuckled at the sight, kissing her forehead, as he decided to lay back down. Esdeath, however, awoke, looking up at Kai.

"Morning beautiful." Kai said, feeling her eye's on him.

The two shortly got up and did usually morning routines, before eating breakfast.

"So Kai.." Esdeath spoke up, Kai looking up at her. "..Do you plan on having the others come down to Kuoh? A bunch of them have been missing you." Esdeath asked, as Kai set down his utensils, leaning back in his seat.

"I was actually thinking of doing so, but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet." Kai said, as he took a sip of his orange juice. "By the way, I'm going to be helping the Gremory team clean up the schools pool. You're free to come if you'd like, but it's up to you."

"Nah, I think I'll stay home, maybe train out back."

"Alright, then I'm off." Kai left the home, placing is dishes and utensils in the sink. He put on a jacket, placing the hood over his head. He pulled out a small mirror, before lifting a few of his bangs, revealing his other eye. He looked it over slowly, before letting his bangs fall back in front of the eye. Soon enough, Kai reached the school, while on a Saturday morning. He walked around, before finding the school pool.

It had been three days now since Kokabiels attack, and Kai decided to be a little more friendly than a jackass to the Gremory. They decided to try out a small friendship, the same for others such as Kiba. The group saw Kai walking up to them, as he pulled off his jacket, leaving him in his shirt.

"Sup guys. It seems you haven't started yet." Kai said, noticing the disgusting looking pool. He pinched his nose, as being a Dragon gave him better senses then most, the awful smell lingering in his nose.

"We decided to wait for you." Rias said, as everyone changed into some clothing to allow better movement, as they got to work on the pool. While Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno sprayed water into the mess, Issei and Kai would scrub it away. Before long, the pool was cleaned and looking much better.

"Alright everyone, Sona has allowed us to use the school pool for a little bit, so I hope you brought your swim gear. Time to let loose and have some fun!" Rias called out, as everyone went to go change. As the guys were changing, Issei looked over at Kai as he pulled off his top, revealing all of the scars across his body.

"Damn dude." Issei muttered, as Kai gave a half hearted laugh at the site of his scars.

"Yeah...memories of my past and the mistakes I've made." Kai said, as he put on some plain black swim trunks, along with a swimmer long sleeved top, just to hide the scars. As the guys left the changing room, the girls were still changing. The guys were simply waiting by chatting away, before they heard the door open, along with a voice directed towards Issei.

"Oh, Issei~" The voice of Rias made Issei turn and see her beautiful white two piece bikini. "How do you like my new swimsuit?" She asked, striking a pose.

"I-It looks really good! Definitely suits you!" Issei said.

Kai looked over at Koneko, who was tugging at his sleeve.

"You look really cute Koneko." Kai said, rubbing her head, talking of her school swimsuit. Koneko seemed to blush, not only from his compliment, but by the rubbing of her head. As Koneko walked off, Kai felt two round and soft pieces of flesh press up against his back. He also felt fingers grab his chin, turning his head, to show Akeno behind him.

"Hey there, handsome, like my swimsuit?" She said, giving him a good look. For the first time, everyone actually saw Kai blush, as he looked at Akeno in her two piece swimsuit.

"Holy shit..." Was all he could say, making Akeno giggle.

"I'll take that as you like it." Akeno then whispered in his ear. "I'll let you see more in private~"

"Kai, could I see you for a moment." Rias called out, as Kai walked over, seeing Rias with Koneko. "Sorry to take your time, but could you help Koneko learn to swim. She seems more relaxed around you, so I thought it'd be best for you to help her. Do you mind?" Rias asked, as Koneko looked away with a blush.

"Of course I don't mind. Come on, Koneko." The two walked off, as Kai dropped into the water slowly. He turned around, putting his arms out. He helped Koneko in, making sure to keep her above water.

~~~Few Minutes Later~~~

"Pwah!" Koneko took in a breath as she continued to swim, with Kai helping. Kai was walking sideways next to her, keeping his hands against her stomach, as he continued to instruct.

"Make sure to keep kicking your legs, Koneko." Koneko seemed to hear him, making sure her legs kept kicking, as they reached the end. Before Koneko's face could smash into the wall, Kai got in front of her, her body crashing against his own. "You alright, Koneko?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, Kai. You're incredibly kind..." Koneko mumbled, but Kai heard her, laughing a bit.

"I know when to be kind, Koneko. Come on, we might wanna get out now." Kai helped Koneko out of the pool, as she went to go sunbathe with Asia, who had just finished learning to swim with Issei. As Kai stood next to the pool, he felt someone pull him in, as he fell in backwards, down and into the water.

When he looked, he saw Akeno, smiling at him. The two resurfaced, as they both seemed to see Rias have Issei rub her down with some lotion. The two turned back to one another.

"What's with the swimming top, don't wanna show off the goods?" Before Kai could stop her, she pulled off his top, before she noticed every single scar across his body. "Kai...where did all of these come from?"

"Most are from training with my father, others...mistakes I've made multiple times too many." Kai said, sighing. "I knew if you saw them, you'd react this way." Before he could continue talking, Akeno lifted his bangs, as she got a close look at his other eye. As she did so, Kai unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Akeno looked down, making Kai do the same, but...he didn't pull away. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck, as she leaned on his shoulder.

Before they could continue relaxing at the edge of the pool, however, heard an argument start.

"No fair, Rias! You shouldn't be the only allowed to get a back rub from Issei." Asia screamed, as the two started to argue, before Issei ran off to the changing rooms.

"Think we should break it up?" Akeno asked.

"Don't bother, it'll only cause more arguing." Kai said, as Akeno leaned back on his shoulder. As she did so, however, her breast pushed up against his chest. Kai tried to not think much on it. The two watched as Rias and Asia went into the changing rooms area, before they heard Issei yell out about trying to make a baby.

~~~Clubroom~~~

The entire group was in the ORC Clubroom, Rias sat on one of the couches, as was Kai on the other. Issei was down on his knee's, dying of embarrassment.

"Seriously, Issei. I never saw you as the type to do such a thing." Rias said with crossed arms.

"It wasn't weird, he was just trying to have a baby with me." Xenovia said, as Issei began to yell at her.

"I was not, you were forcing eggs!"

"This seems like a good time." A new voice said, as a magic circle appeared on the floor. From it, appeared Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Big brother!?" Rias stood up in shock. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice seeing you again Sirzechs." Kai said.

"To you as well, Imitheos."

"I'd rather just still being called Kai, Sirzechs." Kai said, leaning back into the couch.

"Wait, big brother, you knew who he was the entire time?" Rias asked in shock, as Sirzechs laughed.

"Of course, what kind of Devil King would I be to not know Kratos son. As for why I'm here, I was thinking of holding the upcoming Factions Meeting here." Sirzechs said, shocking many in the room. "Also...isn't parents day coming up?"

Not only Rias, but Issei and Kai all grew wide eyed, all thinking the same thing.

'Oh no...'

* * *

Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Mio, Esdeath, Iris, Future group members(to be announced later on)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame, future OC's, Some of Kai's future group members(to be announced later on)

Group Members Known: Esdeath, Yuuma, Iris


	15. Parents Day

**Parents Day**

"Do I really have to go today?"

"Yes, Kai, you wouldn't want Christian to come to Kuoh for nothing,would you?"

Kai and Akeno were headed for Kuoh Academy. It was the Parents Day today, and to say Kai was not excited was an understatement. At least Kai could say he wasn't alone, as Rias was also not very eager to be at school that day. Kai had a very deadpanned expression on his face, before Akeno grabbed onto his arm, said arm now stuck between her breasts.

"Come on, it should still be fun, no?" Akeno questioned. Kai shook his head, as they entered the school grounds, Kai got multiple death stares, only for Kai to glare back, making them all run off. Akeno giggled softly, turning his head to look at her. "Don't worry about them, Kai, they won't do anything."

"Oh, I know, but I feel the need to claim what's mine."

"Oh, so I'm your's now~" Akeno said with seduction clear in her voice. Kai seemed to be taken a little back, his usual serious demeanor slowly changing into embarrassment. Akeno smirked at the small blush, before whispering in his ear. "Just try to enjoy yourself, okay? I'll see you after school~" Akeno walked off, leaving Kai to head to his class. When he got their, he already saw many of the parents there, as more began to walk in. Kai took his seat, placing his head on the desk.

"You alright, Kai?" Issei asked, seeing his friends depressed look.

"No...for a parents day, it would be nice..." Kai muttered the end part. Issei then realized why Kai would not want to be at school. Soon, Reina and Kanto walked in, with Christian behind them. Kai saw him, giving him a small smile. Christian smiled slightly and waved back, as the class was now filled to the brim with students and parents. The sensei walked in, as the bell soon rang.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing something a bit different. You all will be given time to create a painting that will be handed out to each of you. Please, be creative, creative whatever your mind can think of. Once your are given your potrait, you may be begin."

As Kai got his canvas, he closed his eye's.

'Be...creative...' Kai said, not realizing his hands moving over the canvas with his paintbrush. 'Akeno...Esdeath...Yuuma...'

"Kai!" Kai's eye's opened violently quick. "I didn't know you had such talent in art. Truly a masterpiece!"

"What are you talking about sense-" Kai looked over his canvas, and grew shocked at what was on it. What he had painted was Akeno, Esdeath, and Yuuma, all in different positions with a lake and waterfall behind them. "Wha-"

"No way, it's Akeno!"

"Who's the blue haired beauty!?"

"Look at the rack on that other girl!"

"Kai, I'll pay you for this painting! I'll give you 500 for it!"

"Screw that, I'll pay 1000 for it!"

"I'm not selling it you idiots!"

Reina, Kanto, and Christian all smiled and laughed softly at the sight before them.

"It's nice to see him living a life such as this. For him to be able to relax and enjoy himself." Reina said, turning to Christian. "Let me guess, that brother of yours didn't want to come?"

"Kratos barely speaks with Kai as it is, so I told him I'd come in his place." Christian said, as they watched Kai get chased out of the classroom with his painting by the rest of the male students, all with money in their hands. A smile appeared on Christian's face, as the bell soon rang.

~~~ After School ~~~

"It's very detailed." Rias said, looking over the painting Issei had done of her. She had a smile on her face, as Akeno looked at the painting Kai handed to her.

"It's very nice, Kai, though I wonder who will be able to keep it between us three women~"

"If you want, I can recreate two more. I'd rather not deal with you three fighting over it like the rest of the class."

"That would be nice, but maybe you should do one of me alone, where I can model for you~ That way you can get every shape and curve right~ Wouldn't that be nice?" Akeno teased, as Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"T-That would be cool, I-I suppose." Kai said, as Kiba walked over, just as many male students were running for the gym.

"Kiba? Is something happening?" Rias asked.

"Well, I heard some of them talking about a magical girl." Kiba explained. Rias' eye's widened.

"Magical girl? It can't be!?"

"Maybe it can."

The group headed over, entering the gym. The male students were snapping photos of a woman on the stage. The woman is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body. Her attire is that of a pink magical girl attire from the hit show Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven.

"Hey! Hey! Disperse! This area will be filled with parents soon! You all should be getting back to classes any time now!" Saji yelled as he walked onto the stage. The male students glared at him, spitting out insults as they left. "Now you, are you related to anyone at this school?"

"Mmhmm!" The girl nodded with a smile.

"Well they should have told you that outfits like this are not allowed at this school or on campus." Saji stated.

"Muuu...but this is my uniform!" The woman said with a cute spin, as the doors opened, revealing Sona.

"Saji? What's going on here? I thought I told you to-"

"So-tan, I found you!" The woman sprinted past Saji, stopping in front of Sona.

"Rias. That wouldn't happen to be another Devil, would it?" Kai asked, as they watched the scene before them.

"Yes, that is actually Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 current Great Satans, as well as Sona's older sister." Rias explained, as Kai's eye's grew wide.

"That's one of the Satans. Actually...the more I look at her, the more I can feel her power." Kai said in a low mutter.

"So-tan, you don't understand how difficult it was to find you! You didn't even tell me Parents day was today! Muuu, so mean So-tan!" Serafall exclaimed, lightly punching Sona multiple times against her chest.

"Serafall, so nice to see you again." Rias said, as they all walked closer, Serafall turning to them.

"Rias-chan, so nice seeing you! Akeno-chan as well! Woah, is that the Red Dragon Emperor!?"

"Yes, Issei come introduce yourself."

"It's nice to meet you, Serafall, my name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei said with a bow.

"No! Please, call me Sera, or better yet, my nickname, Satan Girl, that would be better!" Serafall said, noticing Kai as well. "Oh! You must be Kratos' son! Imitheos, was it!?"

"Yeah, but I go by Kai most of the time. Nice to meet you." Kai said, as Serafall looked him over. "U-Umm, is something wrong?"

"You look sooo cool!"

"H-Huh!?"

"So this is where you went Serafall." A new voice said. Everyone looked over to see Sirzechs, Reina, Kanto, Christian, and another man. This man had the same colored hair and eye color as Sirzechs and Rias, but also a goatee.

"Oh, Sirzechs, I was just searching for my So-tan, but I also got to meet the Silent Assassin!" Serafall said, clinging to Kai's arm.

"Ah, so you're Kai." The new man asked. "Pleased to meet you, Kai, I'm Zeoticus, Rias' father. I'd like to think she hasn't caused to much trouble."

"Of course not, we're in a friendship now, so everything's good. It's nice to meet you though." Kai shook Zeoticus' extended hand.

"We were all planning on going back to Reina and Kanto's home, so shall we all head their now?" Sirzechs asked.

~~~ Issei's Home ~~~

The four teenagers of Kai, Issei, Rias, and Asia, watched in the kitchen as the parents sat in the living room, looking over all their video's from the school day. Rias was hiding her face, as she sulked in her seat. Issei tried to comfort her, as Kai was sent a message from Esdeath.

-Akeno wants to meet you and Issei at her Shrine after school tomorrow. Apparently it's important-

~~~ After School The Next Day ~~~

"So did she say what this was about?" Issei asked, as he and Kai were headed up the stairs to Akeno's shrine.

"No, but apparently it's important. So the leaders of the 3 factions are planning on holding a peace meeting at our school huh?"

"Ise, Kai, glad you both could make it." The three headed to the front of the shrine, before a light shined down from the sky above.

"Are they the Red Dragon Emperor and Silent Assassin?" A new voice said. A person seemed to come down from the skies above, landing in front of the three. He is a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. He has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

"No way..." Kai muttered.

"Kai, who is that?"

"Issei, meet Michael...the current Leader of the Angels."

.

.

.

"So, what is your reason for meeting with us, Michael?" Kai asked, trying to sound as respectful as he could.

"First off, I'd like to speak with the Red Dragon Emperor." Michael looked over at Issei, who gulped at being in the prescence of Michael. "I would like to give you a gift, as a way to bring further peace to the 3 factions." A light shined in the room, before a blade appeared floating above the table. "This blade is known as Ascalon, also known as the Dragon Slayer."

"Woah...b-but why give it to me?"

"It's simple, really. For you and your heritage, your anscestor does not offer much to you. And seeing as you are still learning to use your Boosted Gear, a weapon would be of use to your future growth. I believe you would be able to connect the Ascalon to your Boosted Gear, as well." Michael explained.

"Is it true, Ddraig?"

 **[I believe it would be possible. Might as well try]**

Issei hesitated to pick up the blade, hence it being a sword made by Angels.

"Don't worry, Ise, certain actions were taken so a Devil would be able to hold the sword." Akeno stated. Issei nodded, before picking up the blade with his Boosted Gear covered forearm and hand. A light filled the room, before it disappeared to reveal the Ascalon coming out out the Boosted Gear, replacing the claw like fingers.

Issei soon left, as Michael turned to Kai.

"As for you, Silent Assassin." A golden orb appeared in Michaels hand, as it floated near Kai.

"What is it?" Kai asked in confusion.

"This here holds the power of an Angel of an upper class. Since you yourself are a Demi-God, meaning your body is that of a god. I can tell just by looking at you that you still need to learn to better control it, and so I give you this, not only will it better help you control those powers you possess, but also give you a certain ability. I believe, however, it would be best for you to find out this ability on your own."

"I see...I am honored by this gift, Michael, thank you. Now how do I use it?"

"Simple, bring it towards your chest, think of it as your own power, and it will enter your soul." Michael explained, as Kai took the orb in his hand. He placed it near his chest, relaxing his muscles, before it slowly entered his body.

"Woah..." Kai muttered, as he flexed a little, feeling the new power within his body.

"I believe my work here is done. The next time we meet is during the factions meeting. Farewell, Silent Assassin." Michael soon disappeared, as Akeno came back into the room with tea, one for herself and one for Kai.

"Hey...Akeno?"

"What is it, Kai?" She asked with her usual smile.

"I know it may sound rude to ask, but...I never really did get the full story on what happened that day." Akeno knew what he was talking about, as her demeanor changed to serious, but also sad.

"My mother was a Shrine Maiden of the Himejima Clan. But one day...she ran into an injured Fallen Angel. She healed him back to full health, and they fell in love. Soon, they became married, and had a child. That child was me." Akeno stood up, taking down the top of her kimono, before wings popped out of her back. One was her usual Devil wing, but the second...was a Fallen Angel wing. "They're disgusting wings. They represent was I truly am, nothing more than a disgusting woman."

"Akeno..."

"No...it's the truth, Kai. I don't deserve your kindness, I should have been left to die there that day..." Kai shook his head, feeling anger from her saying such things about herself. "I don't see why you would waste your time-" Akeno stopped, as Kai made her face him, looking directly into his eye's. "Why Kai? Don't you see, I'm nothing more than a-"

Her words were finally stopped, as Kai took her lips with his own. She was for sure shocked, but soon melted into the kiss, her eye's closing, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Kai had lightly pushed her against the wall, as their lips stayed connected. As they finall seperated, Kai looked her dead in the eye's.

"Don't tell yourself lies, Akeno. For someone, such as yourself to call yourself such words. I will not tolerate it. You're beauty will not allow you to call yourself disgusting. If I must, I will show you just how beautiful you are." Akeno blushed at his words, as her hair shadowed her eye's, a single tear running down her cheek.

"For you to say such words, what's a girl to do." Akeno muttered, before tackling Kai to the ground, locking lips with him again. Kai's hands rested upon her waist, as her chest was rested upon his own. They stopped their kissing, as Akeno smiled up at him. "At this point I might as well move in, don't you think?"

"Wait...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

 **Kai: Irina & Akeno(Alpha's), Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Leone, Esdeath, Iris**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akame,**

 **Group Members Known: Esdeath, Yuuma, Iris**


	16. A Meeting of Factions!

**A Meeting of Factions - Meet the Demi-God Dragon!**

As the meeting was set to start at any moment, Kai stood behind Michael with Irina, helping to represent the Angels. As Kai held his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, he watched as Irina uncrossed his one arm closer to her, holding it tightly. It seemed like she was looking for something to calm her nerves. She felt Kai grip her hand, making her look at him, seeing the smile on his face. It was a smile that easily made her feel calm, as she returned his smile.

At the table, sat were 4 different figures. One the Devils side, were Sirzechs and Serafall, Sona with her queen and one male pawn behind her. On the Fallen Angels side, was Azazel himself, Vali stood behind in with crossed arms. Next to him was Yuuma in casual clothing attire. Of course, with the Angels, was Michael, with Irina and Kai.

Soon enough, everyone heard a knock at the door, before Rias and her peerage, bar Koneko and Gasper, walked in. Sirzechs stood up, waving a hand towards them.

"My sister, and her family." Rias bowed. "In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid." He stated, as Michael gave a soft smile.

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Rias gave another bow to the leader of the Angels this time.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said, leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The non-existence of God." As Sirzechs mentioned this, Kai felt Irina take his hand again, a sad expression on her face. Kai held her hand tightly, as a small and quiet way to calm her nerves. "Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Soon enough, after long talks, it was now Rias' time to give her report.

"Now then, Rias, Sona, could you speak about the incident with Kokabiel?" Sirzechs asked, both young women standing up. A few minutes, at least over 5 minutes, Rias finished her report, bowing her head.

"...That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils experienced."

"I can also uphold to what she has stated, and agree with the words of Rias Gremory."

Sirzechs gave both a smile, as Serafall gave her little sister a big smile with a thumbs up, making the young Sitri blush furiously.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels." Sirzechs said, all heads turning to the Fallen Angel.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of out Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali and Yuuma. The explanation was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Azazel said with closed eye's.

Michael gave a soft sigh.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but...I know about the story you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Ahh, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel alsp disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against Heaven and us but..."

Sirzechs asked seriously, Michael continuing after him.

"Yes, no matter how much time has passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Azazel gave a chuckle at their questions.

"it's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research material to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouln't wage war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world politics', you know? I have no intention of interviening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's right."

"That's true."

"That's exactly it~"

All the other three leaders gave strong nods.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last Generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

From his words, everyone gave a form of shock. Michael was the first to answer.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devils side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-Sama have been eliminated."

Azazel burst into laughter at the words of Michael.

"ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right? It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Azazel said.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs words, Azazel gave a nod.

"Yes. if we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh of relief.

"...And, is this it?" Sirzechs looked around the room, before continuing.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it a alright if we hear about the matter of the Sekiryuutei-dono soon?" Michael asked. From this question, Issei turned to Asia.

"Is it alright if I ask Lord Michael about you?"

"If Issei wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Issei, I'll you to do what you need to do." Asia said with a smile.

"The reason Asia was exiled, it was because of the fact she can heal Devils, and other cretures, not just followers of God, is that right? The system wasn't as strong as it was when God was alive, right? That's why Asia recieved no salvation from the Angels, and the likes, yes?"

Michael gave a sad smile, before answering.

"Yes, that is true, the system that God had devised, was taken over by myself. I tried to make it bring miracles, and allow exorcisms and the crosses and such to occur, though the powers of myself, my sister Gabriel, and the other Seraph, surrounding me, the powers of the angels couldn't replicate the powers of God, and his system fell to an inferior manner than it was beforehand."

"So it would mean there is limited salvation, correct?"

"Yes. To understand that, is to understand the predicament we were in beforehand. if there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in Heaven is the faith of the believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-"

Xenovia stepped forward.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"That's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and part of the higher rank Angels, along with Irina as well, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connectiong then there's a huge effet on the system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you two heretics."

Michael bowed his head to the two Devils, but Xenovia showed a warm smile.

"No, Lord Michael, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brough up by the Church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime."

Michael said with a sad expression, but Xenovia shook her head with a smile.

"I regretted it a bit but things that I couldn't do when I was serving the Church, the thing were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. I say these words, I may anger the other believers but...Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

"Lord Michael, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people in my life. And also, I have met and talked with Lord Michael who I admire, it's an honor! Also, because I get to spend so much time with so many of my friends, the ones who gave me a family."

Soon enough, Azazel spoke once more.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragons. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"As long as I can fight strong opponents, then it's fine."

"I thought you'd say that, but you can fight strong opponents without war. Next, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"Well, I never knew I was apart of this world until just recently, so this stuff is still a bit new to me. But I do know that with the power I hold right now, I'll do whatever I can to protect those I care about." Issei proclaimed proudly, Kai giving off a proud smile.

"And finally, Kai, otherwise Atreus(real name is no longer Imitheos, but as you see Atreus), what do you want to do to the world?" All heads turned to Kai, who gave a sigh.

"If I'm being honest, in this world, battles and wars are the inevitable, just like death, no matter what you try, it'll come in some form. Even then, there are those who try to prevent it. If anything like this does occur, I'll do what I must to protect my loved ones, new and old." Kai finished, but soon after he finished, Kai felt something, and so he put his hand against the wall, putting a barrier over those in the room, confusing them all.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Michael asked, turning to the young man.

"Somethins happening, I felt new energy signatures enter the area." Kai stated. As he walked over to the window, he opened it to show all of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels protecting the meeting frozen in place, as a giant orange magic circle appeared in the sky. Out of it appeared many mages, some male, others females.

"Good senses, Kai." Azazel said with a thumbs up, as all the leaders got out of their seats, walking over to see just what was happening.

"it seems to be a terrorist attack." Azazel stated.

"I just can't believe it!" Serafall yelled with a pout. "I'm the magical girl here, those women out here are stealing from me!"

"Most likely used a Sacred Gear or magicto transfer power on the half vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into a Balance Breaker state, and since it is in the state, it couldn't have affect the people that have already fought it off, like the big guys, and girls here, we're prefectly safe from it. And since it's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, I think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision...and if they continue to increase the powers of the vampire kid, then even guys like us could be frozen as well. So that half vampire's potential ability was this high. Interesting huh?"

"You done rambling?" Kai asked, as Rias clenched her fists.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorit weapon at the old school building and they've even kidnapped Koneko as well...Just where did they get the information on my servant...Moreover, for them to user his power to go after this important meeting...! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"So our first priority is getting Gasper and Koneko back?" Kai clenched his fists at the thought of Koneko being in the clutches of the magicians, his teeth clenched. "Rias. I remember seeing an extra Rook in your clubroom, there's something in Chess with that, correct?"

"Castling, using the Rook piece to switch the King and Rooks places on a chess board."

"Be that as it may, I won't allow you to go alone." Sirzechs stated, before Issei stepped forward.

"Please, let me accompany Rias in saving our friends!" Issei's face held determination, as Sirzechs gave a sigh.

"Grayfia, begin the circle." Sirzechs then turned to Azazel. "Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"yeah, that's true, what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel gave a thought, before turning to Issei.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei. Take this." Azazel threw something at Issei, who caught it. They seemed to be wide rings to put around the upper arm. "Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half vampire, put one on him. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?" Michael asked.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is you're the one researching it..." Michael murmured.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

Azazel turned to Vali.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemies attention outside. if the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me bring here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little." Vali gave a huff, moving over to the window, jumping out.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

In an instant Valu was covered in a bright light. Once it stopped, his body was wrapped in a while-body armor that emitted a white radiance, blue jewels giving off a glow.

"Kai." Michael called out.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Why don't you go out and attract attention as well? It may help in attracting the one leading this attack." Michael said, Kai giving a nod.

"Of course." Kai let the bandages around his arms drop to the floor, as the chains under his skin slid out, wrapping around his arms, as he moved towards the window. Before he jumped out, he felt a hand on his. He looked to see Irina.

"Be careful, please." She said, Kai giving her a soft smile.

"For you, anything." He said, before letting his body fall out the window backwards. He landed on the ground in a superman pose, before rising. He watched as many of the magicians turned to him.

As soon as he was seen, they sent magic attacks his way. Kai chuckled, as his chains slithered off his arms, before they swung around violently, smacking away every attack. Kai ran, his arm turning into a club, pushing him into the air, before it turned into a giant spiked ball. As Kai came to the floor once more, he put so much force into his one transformed arm, the winds changed speed, before the giant spiked ball hit the ground, creating a miny earthquake, as dust filled the area, many of the magicians being taken down by the strong winds alone. As the smoke settled, Kai was seen in the middle of a giant crater, his arm slowly turning back to normal.

He looked up with a smirk.

"Let's have some fun~"

Meanwhile, back in the conference room.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before." Sirzechs queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinues owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." Michael couldn't help but note that quickly, which Azazel agreed to wholeheartedly.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"...Khaos, Brigade?"

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, thanks to my Vice Governor." Azazel said it quickly and honestly. "It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael asked.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

"So, they're just out for world destrutcion then?"

"More than likely, probably. The organizations leader is the powerful fiendish Dragon besides the Welsh and Vanishing Dragon."

[-!]

"Yes, Ophis is our leader." Everyone in the room turned as a magic circle appeared on the floor. Seeing it, Sirzechs turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise quickly!"

"Yes!"

"Ise, I'm leaving Rias to you."

"Count on me, sir!"

As the two disappeared, a figure appeared from the magic circle. A tanned woman with brown hair put up in a bun, with purple eye's.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs?" She greeted with a fearless tone.

"Katerea Levithan, I'm correct to assume you're the one leading this attack?" Sirzechs asked with a stern gaze.

"Katerea, what is this!?" Serafall shouted out, as Katerea turned to her with a glare.

"Serafall, how dare you. To take my title, and belittle it the way you have! But don't worry, I'll end your miserable life and reclaim my title as Leviathan." Katerea said with a smirk.

As it seemed Katerea was about to attack Serafall, the old maou Leviathan fell a chain wrap around her neck. Everyone turned to see Kai leaning on the window.

"Speaking about Serafall in such a way isn't necessary, you know? I suppose I have to dispose of you myself." Kai flicked his hand towards him, as he sent Katerea flying out of the room. "I'll handle her, so leave it to me." Kai said, his Demi-God form taking shape, as he jumped out of the window.

Irina quickly ran to the window, worried for her childhood friend, as he was about to face off against the descendent of the old Maou.

As Kai landed, Katerea got back to a vertical position, dusting off her clothing.

"So, you're the son of the Demi-God Kratos, Atreus. I've been meaning to get in contact with you."

"Is that so, and with what purpose?"

"Someone with your power will surely be of great help in our cause as the Old Maou Faction, as those imposters call us. So why don't you stop this and join me, we'll surely help you grow even stronger. So how about it?"

Kai looked at Katerea with a stern gaze, but then he burst into laughter. Katerea looked at him in confusion, as he bent over, hands on his knee's.

"Woo, that a nice joke." Kai said, wiping a tear, as Katerea began to growl, as Kai's face went to fully serious. "It's pathetic you think I would join some wannabe terrorists like you. I'd much rather end your miserable life as quick as possible, to put you out of your misery." Kai said.

"Is that so? Then I have no choice but to end you here and now!" Katerea said, sending a wave of demonic power at Kai, who readied himself. Kai's left arm turned into a giant blade, as he sliced through the attack. Before katerea could move, Kai appeared before her in super sonic speed, slamming his now iron club made hand into her gut, sending her flying back.

She began to cough a bit, holding her gut.

"You see, you live on revenge and an unrightful purpose, while I have a rightful purpose in life. As long as that is true, you'll never beat me." Kai said, as he sent a bladed chain out of his wrist at the Leviathan, who sent a blast of demonic energy, but Kai seemed to be ready, as the blade slithered downwards to avoid the attack, before connecting and landing in Katerea's shoulder.

She grabbed at the blade, but it wouldn't budge, but as she looked forward, Kai was right in front of her.

"Boo." He said with a smirk, landing a devastating punch against her cheek.

(TimeSkip)

As the battle between Devil and Demi-God neared it's end, Katerea had eaten the snake of Ophis, which had given her a major boost in power.

"With this new power, you're end is near little boy!" Kai looked at her with a glare, before he gave a chuckle.

"I suppose I'll have to test it out now, won't I?" Kai said, as Katerea and those around them felt his power rising slowly. Kai's eye's turned bloodshot red, as his pupils, both normal and the cross, turned to black. His Demi-God tattoos stayed, but on the right side of his body, from above his eye all the way down his left arm, across the entire left side of his body, was a black tattoo. His shirt suddenly ripped, as his toned muscles seemed to pop out more. Kai's bangs returned to their red color, falling back in front of his face, the rest of his hair still spiked upwards and white, as out of the sides of his head, grew horns, which faced backwards, before coming forward, with a small horn next to it on each side.

Everyone watched, as a dense black aura surrounded Kai, as he grew a wide, devilish smirk.

"Hahaha, the little bastard actually did it!" Azazel said with a laugh, as he and the other leaders watched on.

"What is it, Azazel?" Michael asked in confusion.

"It seems our little Demi-God combined his powers, putting the Demi-God powers and the Dragon powers together to create one even stronger form." Azazel explained.

Within seconds, Kai was absolutely demolishing Katerea, way too fast for her eye's to catch him.

"Sure, you have a powerup from Ophis, but that powerup does nothing for your senses or speed." Kai said, as his blades caught Katerea in the back, sending her in the air, before down to the ground with a thud. With a growl, she sat up, her right arm extending, looking almost like a tentacle, wrapping around Kai's left ankle.

"If that's the case, then I'll just take you down with me! Self Destruction spell, you won't be able to remove my arm from your body, prepare to meet your end, Demi-God!" Katerea said with a gleeful, yet painfully wide smile. Kai just gave a chuckle, as one of his blades of chaos appeared.

"If that's the case, then I don't mind living with one leg."

"Huh!? You wouldn't!?"

"Think again." Kai said, before slicing off his own leg, from the knee down. He quickly summoned his other blade, sending it flying at Katerea, which connected and stuck right between her eye's, coming out the other side of her head. Kai used the other blade to cut her head off completely, as the rest of her body disintegrated.

Kai made a sword, throwing the head to a tree, with the sword behind it, embedding the head into the tree, with the sword to keep it in place. The young Dragon gave a sigh, as he made a makeshift leg out of iron to replace his lost one.

"From a descendent of Leviathan, I expected more." Kai said, before he felt a blast connect with his back, a gust of wind appearing around him.

"Kai!" Irina gave a shout of worry, as the dust soon settled, Kai sitting up scratching his head.

"Well that wasn't very nice, was it Vali?" Kai said, looking at the armored man above. "Am I right to assume you're the insider for the Khaos Brigade?"

"Hmm, yes, you are correct. Sorry, this side seems more fun."

"Well, that's to be expected from a battle freak such as yourself." Kai said, getting back to a vertical position. "Well, what else would you expect from a direct descendent of a Maou." Kai said, confusing most of the people present, bar Azazel and Yuuma.

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Issei asked, moving closer. Vali gave a short chuckle.

"My real name is Vali, Vali Lucifer. I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucfier who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from an Father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking." Vali stated, shocking them all, bar those who obviously knew.

Kai gave a laugh, as his Demi-God Dragon form left, leaving him in base form.

"I suppose both of us are miracles in this world." Kai said, getting out of the crater.

"I would say you're more of a joke in this world than even I am." Vali said. "Considering that third part of your DNA."

"A third? Kai, what's he talking about?" Irina asked, moving closer to Kai, but he put a hand out, telling her to stay back.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Atreus, though most of you know me as Kai. I am the son of the Demi-God and current God of War, Kratos, and son of the Iron Dragon of Demolition, but my mother, was more than just a Dragon. Yes, her mother was a Dragon, but..."

Before everyone's eye's, 5 pairs of Dragon Wings popped out of Kai's back. The skeletal parts were matching black with his hair, with the inner wings that allow the flight, are red, but the most notacible part...were the black feathers on the back of each wing, acting sort of like an overcoat.

"...Her father was a Fallen Angel." He said, shocking them all. "And that father of hers, is none other than our lovable Governor of the Fallen Angels, my grandfather, Azazel." The shock grew even more, as Kai and Vali stared at one another.

"No way..." Issei muttered, unable to say anything else.

"If you want to know more, than just wait." Kai said, taking something out of his pocket. Now in his hand, was a small golden spear, with a purple jewel at the top. "While the few times I was at the Grigori, I learned how to create artificial gears, and so, just recently, I was able to create my own. A contract with this being, and he willingly allowed me to put him in the gear."

"Is that so?" Vali asked, crossing his arms. "That just makes me wanna fight you even more, more so than my actual rival." Vali said.

"Everyone, please stay back, because things aren't going to be pretty from here on out." Kai said, as everyone else grouped up, far away from the two floating descenents. "Ready...Fafnir?"

The name made the spectators grow in more shock, as they saw the purple jewel glow brightly.

 **[Ready as I'll ever be]**

"Artificial Gear, Downfall Dragon Spear, Balance Breaker!" Kai yelled out, as he was covered in a bright golden light. As the light stopped, he now appeared in a beautiful golden armor with purple jewels, a two pronged spear of light in his left hand.

"The only negative thing about this armor is I can only use it when I'm in my base form. Eventually, with enough training, I can use this armor in my other forms. Are you ready to fight, Vali?"

"Of course I'm ready, the real question is...are you?"

* * *

 **And so, we're soon at the end of the conference. Yes, Kai seems OP, but opponents he'll face will be on par. Yes, the fight with Katerea was terrible, but I'm not the best with fight scenes hopefully the fight between Kai and Vali will be better. The part with Kai now having Fallen Angel blood in him was something new I added when I recreated Kai just recently. I've also decided to get rid of this group Kai has, but Esdeath and Iris will still be with him as partners. I did skip the Gasper part, as it wouldn't have much to do with Kai. It took me a while, but I got back into writing this story, as it is my most popular as of right now. Until next time, have a good one!**

Kai: Irina(Alpha) Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Esdeath, Iris

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia.


End file.
